


Великая осада

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comic Book Science, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe, no spoilers for civil war
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: После того, как страна отказалась спасти его лучшего друга, Стив Роджерс пошел на сделку: его команде гарантируют неприкосновенность, а сам он отправится в тюрьму. Это было два года назад.У Баки был план, когда Стива выпустят из тюрьмы: тихий домик и большая кровать, может быть, они  бы завели собаку. Но в его план не входило то, что Стив согласится пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти людей, тех самых, которые лишили его звания и отобрали свободу. Но часто бывает так, что старые враги возвращаются.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Such Great Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585550) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> Огромное спасибо [Red Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally) за вычитку <3
> 
> Плейлист: [yandex](https://music.yandex.ru/users/secretlytodream/playlists/1000) | [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/secretlytodream/such-great-siege)

Когда все заканчивается и Баки просыпается в одиночестве, он сразу понимает, что сделал Стив. В большой и мягкой кровати он один. Рядом разложено его оружие, рубашка висит на стуле, а в огромное окно светит теплое солнце, отражаясь в темном дереве прикроватной тумбочки и бросая тени на толстый серый ковер.

Одежда Стива пропала. Вечером он бросил ее, грязную и порванную из-за долгой жизни в бегах, на стул. Щит тоже исчез – больше не прислонен к стене. Ботинки не стоят у двери. Подушки все еще слабо пахнут им, все еще помяты, как будто Стив, опершись на локоть, наблюдал за спящим Баки всю ночь.

Он проверяет ящик. Пистолет все еще там, заряженный и на предохранителе, как он и оставил накануне вечером. Ни записки на тумбочке, ни какой-нибудь безделицы на подушке. Открыв шкаф, он замечает, что и униформы Стива тоже нет на месте. Его собственная обувь все так же стоит у выхода, вся в запекшейся грязи и красных брызгах.

Он слышит голоса в гостиной, почти заглушаемые гудением кондиционера, и идет по коридору, тихо, как кот.

Сэм и Наташа сидят на кухне за большим столом из темного дуба, сложив руки перед кружками с кофе. Лица у них пустые, как утром перед похоронами. Кофе уже остыл, будто они слишком долго терпеливо сидели и ждали. Когда он заходит на кухню, они одновременно поднимают взгляды, но не встревоженно, а смиренно.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он.

Голос хрипит после долгих дней бесконечных криков, бега, борьбы за жизнь. Как будто он надышался дыма, а потом не мог перестать плакать, всхлипывая, пока Стив вжимал пальцы в его кожу. Это голос измученного и уставшего человека, готового просто лечь и заснуть.

Он думал, что у них будет такая возможность.

Только вчера Стив вынес его с поля боя, крепко прижимая к груди, будто Баки был его единственной желанной победой. На его форме в районе груди засохла кровь, а глаза все еще были темными от беспокойства. Но они выжили. Они были вместе. С помощью Сэма и Наташи они, крадясь и спотыкаясь, все-таки добрались до хижины уже к самому закату. Баки смутно помнит, как они вывалились из внедорожника, голова кружилась от потери крови. Он закинул руку Стиву на плечи, и, волоча ноги, шел вперед, пока тот не затащил его на крыльцо, а потом в кухню, где Сэм мог обработать его раны.

А потом, прошлой ночью, наконец-то, в тишине и безопасности их собственной спальни, Стив наклонился к нему, поцеловал, сжал крепко их руки. Кожа у него была теплая, гладкая, а пальцы нежно скользили вокруг глубокой раны на животе Баки, которая уже затягивалась. Когда они добрались до хижины, он стянул с себя униформу, закинул ее в шкаф и напрочь забыл про нее, полностью переключившись на Баки и его раны. Стив, в общем и целом, легко отделался: на скуле красовался фиолетовый синяк, - но двигался так, словно потерял что-то глубоко внутри себя. Когда Сэм перевязал Баки все раны, они уединились в спальне. В безопасности и тишине они дышали вместе одним воздухом, так, как могут только влюбленные. Они лежали в кровати, спрятавшись под одеялом, словно в палатке.

Стив касался его кожи в тусклом свете комнаты, как будто Баки был стихотворением, которое Стив пытался запомнить.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он умоляюще, будто это было его последним признанием. – Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, - шептал он, а Баки чувствовал теплое дыхание на коже на подбородке. – Ты теперь в безопасности, я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой.

В тот момент Баки не мог сказать то же самое в ответ, все еще чуствуя жестокость лет, проведенных в ГИДРЕ. Баки Барнс, может, и приходил в себя понемногу, но он все еще чувствовал себя потерянным и стертым, даже близко не похожим на себя прежнего, чтобы произнести вслух эти слова. От того мальчишки, который с легкостью сказал Стиву Роджерсу, что любит его, его отделяли годы, боль и смерть.

Вместо этого он прижался к Стиву, забирая все, что ему было дано, и отдавая в ответ все, что сам мог. Он выдыхал ему в рот, принимал его в себя. Обнял его крепко, словно мог навсегда защитить то, что было между ними. Но произнести слова он так и не сумел. В темноте он давал обещания: обещал никогда не расставаться, обещал умиротворение и нежность, целую жизнь вдали от всего этого. Но он так и не сказал...

А теперь.

Сэм и Наташа до сих пор молчат. Оба внимательно смотрят в кружки, будто внутри там какой-то секрет.

\- Куда он ушел? – опять спрашивает Баки. Слова вырываются рычанием, рокочут в груди, а внутри растет пустота.

\- Ты в безопасности, - вместо ответа говорит Наташа, не поднимая глаз.

За ночь она успела обрезать волосы. На затылке они теперь совсем короткие, и она выглядит обманчиво уязвимой. Выступающие лопатки в ярком солнечном свете кажутся призрачными. Будто она уже превращается в нового человека, сбрасывая старую боль и печали, превращается во что-то новое, чистое, нечто, что спрячет ее от всего этого.

– Пару часов назад Комитет опубликовал твое полное помилование за все преступления и официально зачислил тебя в ряды Мстителей. Ты теперь свободный человек. Супергерой.

Баки вздрагивает, но совсем не от кондиционера. Он помнит холодные, рыбьи глаза военного трибунала, куда его затащили всего неделей ранее: его приговорили к смертной казни, и только потом вмешался Стив. Он их переубедил. Он предложил им что-то, чего они хотели еще больше. 

\- Что он сделал? – чеканит он. А потом, потому что знает, что произошло, знает, что в таких ситуациях делает Стив, спрашивает: - Почему вы не остановили его?

Сэм смотрит на него, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Синяки еще не сошли, он сидит, устало опустив плечи. Он выглядит еще более измученным, чем прошлым вечером. Он сделал бы все возможное, чтобы остановить Стива, заставить его подождать.

Но Баки Барнс – единственный все еще живой человек, которому все-таки удалось остановить Стива Роджерса, когда тот на что-то решился. И даже Баки Барнс не смог бы остановить его, реши он броситься на гранату. В этом был весь Стив.

Баки поворачивается, быстро уходит из кухни. Винить он может только самого себя.

В маленькой гостиной уже включен телевизор, без звука работает новостной канал, и на экране радостный диктор. В окнах солнце высоко поднялось в небе над холмами, покрытыми лесом, облака лениво плывут мимо, будто ничего не произошло. Он включает звук, когда Сэм заходит в комнату и встает сзади.

\- Мы ведем прямую трансляцию из здания суда, куда вот-вот прибудет Капитан Роджерс, чтобы сдаться под стражу. Сообщается, что он уже сдал все оружие, и вскоре прибудет вместе с Тони Старком.

\- Они были согласны только на такую сделку, - тихо объясняет Сэм. Он старается говорить мягко, но Баки от этого только сильнее сходит с ума. – Кроме твоей казни.

\- Мы могли бы сбежать, - говорит Баки. Внутри все похолодело, а в легких не хватает воздуха. – Мы же говорили об этом. Мы собирались… - и даже произнося эти слова, вспоминая, как нашептывал их Стиву в темноте, он понимает, что должен был знать.

Стив Роджерс не тот, кто бежит. Он стоит до последнего.

\- Он признается в тайном сговоре и сопротивлении при аресте, - продолжает Сэм. – Судебного процесса не будет. Они скинули обвинения в предательстве. Добились трех лет в тюрьме супермаксимальной безопасности во Флоренсе. Это лучше, чем смерть кого-то из вас. Или остаток жизни в бегах.

\- Разве? – спрашивает Баки. 

По телевизору показывают ступени здания суда, на которых толпятся репортеры, протестующие и поддерживающие. Полицейские с суровыми лицами удерживают людей за деревянными баррикадами. Все кричат, и Стиву придется пройти через всю эту толпу. На вершине между колонн стоят копы в форме, чиновники в костюмах, адвокаты. Представители ООН, армии и правительства. День выдался солнечным, свет мерцает, отражаясь от белых ступеней, черного асфальта и мраморного здания.

Сейчас, наблюдая за происходящим, зная, что Стив где-то в милях отсюда, совсем беззащитен, Баки понимает, что обманывал себя, думая, что этого не произойдет. Стив принял вину, как крест, даже несмотря на то, что его вины здесь не было. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за разрушения, что произошли на прошлой неделе, хоть и пытался остановить их. А теперь он позволил им переложить всю вину на себя.

Стив не тот, кто бежит. Он не может сбежать. Он лицом к лицу встречает все, что появляется на его пути.

\- Когда он ушел? – наконец, спрашивает Баки. Слышно жужжание металлической руки.

\- Семь часов назад, - мягко отвечает Сэм. – Ты спал.

Баки смотрит на свою футболку, двигается, чувствует, как тянет швы, наложенные Сэмом. Только потеря крови смогла так его вырубить. Стив знал это. Он убедился, что с Баки все в порядке, свернувшись вокруг него, пока тот не уснул, а потом ускользнул, чтобы броситься на меч.

На экране начинается волнение.

Подъезжают внедорожники, одновременно останавливаются у бордюра. У того, что посередине, открываются задние двери, и Старк выходит из машины. Он одет в костюм, а солнечные очки прячут синяк под глазом, Баки знает. Старк не говорит ни слова, молча отходит в сторону, и Стив встает рядом с ним. 

Стив одет в джинсы и кофту с длинным рукавом. Без щита, без униформы. Кто-то их уже забрал. Синяк на скуле почти сошел, став бледно-желтым: выцветший след произошедшего. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, будто не здесь вовсе, а совсем далеко. Какое-то время он стоит неподвижно у основания ступеней, пока вокруг бушует толпа. Солнце играет в его волосах.

Наконец, Старк прикасается к его локтю.

Стив вздрагивает, будто забыл, где находится, а потом делает шаг вперед.

Баки сжимает кулак, и металл стонет от усилия.

Камеры снимают каждый их шаг сквозь толпу вверх по лестнице. Люди шумят, переваливаются через барьер, будто стараясь прикоснуться. Как будто Стив – это бог, жаждущий ласки, или реликвия, время которой вышло.

Наверху они останавливаются перед людьми в униформе. У них у всех в руках оружие, хоть и на предохранителе, но наготове. Это никчемное представление. Если бы Стив не хотел, его бы здесь не было.

Диктор мягко описывает происходящее, и Баки не слышит того, о чем говорят на лестнице. Он видит, как двигаются губы, видит, как Стив кивает.

Следует долгая пауза, и вперед выходит мужчина с наручниками. Баки не может сдержаться и дергается, когда они защелкиваются на запястьях Стива. Он знает, что Стив может легко разорвать их, это символические оковы, которые не смогли бы его удержать. И все равно больно видеть Стива вот так.

Стив даже не вздрагивает, когда наручники защелкиваются. Плечи двигаются, будто он делает глубокий вздох, и он немного поворачивает голову, будто смотрит на голубое небо над толпой, будто пытается вдалеке увидеть хижину, которую оставил позади.

После еще одной паузы, на этот раз более короткой, они все заходят в здание суда, исчезая из кадра. Стив идет между двух охранников, Тони идет следом. Высокая дверь открывается и закрывается за ними, прячет их от камеры.

Это последний раз, когда Баки видит Стива под голубым небом. На какое-то время.


	2. Chapter 2

В течение последних двух лет Наташа летала в Колорадо каждые четыре недели. Она, Сэм, Тони и Ванда по очереди проделывали этот путь, каждый в свою неделю. Пятый визит (заключенным тюрьмы супермаксимальной безопасности во Флоренсе позволено только пять визитов в месяц) остается для адвокатов Стива, иногда для Марии Хилл или Скотта Лэнга, или Роуди, или Клинта, или даже Шерон Картер. Каждый из них приходит один согласно молчаливому соглашению.

Понедельник во Флоренсе – день посещений. Она едет в тюрьму на непримечательной машине, которую взяла напрокат. Волосы у нее длинные и подкрученные. Как и всегда. Она флиртует с охранниками на входе, когда получает пропуск для машины, и с регистратором посетителей, когда ей выдают бэйдж.

Сегодня Наташа играет эту роль с небольшим усилием. Вчера она поздно вернулась из Каира. Вся команда отправилась туда четыре дня назад, когда мирный протест перетек в кризис с заложниками и международными террористами. В этой миссии она взяла на себя роль лидера. Джеймс вел группу тактического захвата, пока она пыталась договориться с террористами. Переговоры и планировка затянулись на два дня, а потом еще два дня они восстанавливали ситуацию и следили за тем, чтобы трое террористов были под охраной до суда. Но они неплохо сработали вместе – операция прошла безупречно. Их команда была сильной и прочной, насколько они могли быть такими без Стива.

Сэм был тверд, спокоен и смел. Ванда - изобретательна, сильна и бесстрашна. Роуди – уверен и умен. Ну а Джеймс… Теперь на поле боя он нес щит Стива, будто это одновременно были самая тяжелая ноша и главное призвание всей его жизни.

Когда за Наташей закрывается тяжелая дверь, она всегда чувствует секундную панику. Годы, проведенные за страстным желанием и защитой собственной свободы, заставляют ее чувствовать себя неуютно в закрытых пространствах. Внутри тюрьмы всегда до жути тихо: стены звуконепроницаемы, неразрушимы. Она вспоминает Россию, холодные зимы и холодные руки. Холодные сердца.

После того, как Стив сдался, американское правительство вместе с ООН основали Комитет по надзору за улучшенными технически и генетически людьми (или, как его стали называть, КНУТ). Подразумевалось, что Комитет будет состоять из экспертов по людям со сверхспособностями.

Подразумевалось, что именно они будут отвечать за мировую легализацию и политику по внедрению нормативов, касающихся суперлюдей: от порядка использования их сил до гарантии устранения в случае угрозы. Это была упрощенная (и более бюрократизированная, чем ЩИТ) версия Акта Регистрации, который изначально пытались протолкнуть. Все понимали это. Но теперь, когда Стива вывели из игры, некому было возглавить движение против нововведений.

После учреждения одним из первых действий КНУТ было модифицирование тюрьмы супермаксимальной безопасности, чтобы ее стены могли удержать не только заключенных-людей, но и суперлюдей. Поговаривали о том, чтобы создать отдельную тюрьму, но правозащитники опустили руки. Вот так они оказались в горах Колорадо, а Стива закрыли в тюрьме, в которой должны отсиживать свой срок наркобароны, боссы мафии и террористы.

Она проходит через металлодетектор, выкладывает все из сумки, открывает рот для проверки. Снимает пальто, разувается, оставляет одежду и обувь на небольшом столе, чтобы охранник все проверил.

«Вот дилетанты», - думает она. Она обзавелась привычкой (плохой, она знает) проносить что-нибудь каждый визит. Это всегда что-то безобидное, что-то, что она может объяснить в случае чего. Но ей нравится этот вызов, возбуждение, практика пронести что-либо через охрану, которая должна быть лучшей из лучших.

Сюда приходят и другие посетители: от мужчин, которые одной ногой сами в этой тюрьме, до миленьких подружек на каблуках и в платьях и членов семьи, детей, цепляющихся за матерей.

В 7:55 за ней приходят.

В общую комнату посещений Стива не пускают. 

Поначалу его пускали только в комнату видеодоступа, не разрешали даже лицом к лицу разговаривать с посетителями. Он общался с камерой, получая ответы из колонок с пятисекундной задержкой. Спустя полгода идеального поведения его начали пускать в личную комнату посещений без окон. Между ним и посетителем была перегородка из прозрачного толстого пуленепробиваемого стекла, которое выдерживало давление до двух тонн. Обе стороны комнаты были звуконепроницаемы, а для общения использовался старый динамик. Этот динамик в любой момент могла выключить охрана, которая непременно следила за встречей из наблюдательной башни в полусотне футов от комнаты. Помимо одного охранника, который вел ее к комнате, еще четверо вооруженных сопровождали Стива. Все ждали до конца у входа в отдельное здание. Охранники менялись по расписанию, которое Наташа все никак не могла раскусить.

Она и не пыталась. Она ведь не собирается вызволять Стива отсюда. Он сам не хочет, так и сказал ей прямо перед тем, как, оставив ее, Сэма и Баки в тишине дома в лесу, отправился в Вашингтон, чтобы в одиночестве предстать перед наказанием за преступления, в которых он не был виновен.

Так что она не собирается вызволять его из тюрьмы. Пока что.

Стив, совсем бледный, сидит по ту сторону стекла. Он теперь всегда бледный. Грязные волосы прилизаны к голове. Он все такой же мускулистый, как в тот день, когда попал сюда – как и в тот день, когда выбрался из капсулы Эрскина, если верить фотографиям. Но сейчас мускулы смотрятся неестественно под болезненного цвета кожей. Кости да мускулы. Скулы выступают куда острее, а под глазами залегли глубокие синяки.

Он плетется под тяжестью наручников – от локтя до локтя. На пути между камерой и комнатой посещений на него надевают маску, закрывая глаза, и снимают лишь тогда, когда захлопывают за ним стальные двери.

Охрана усаживает его на металлический стул, прикрученный к полу. Он улыбается ей, тепло, по-настоящему, пока охранники снимают с него наручники. Они проверяют все в последний раз и уходят, создавая иллюзию уединенности.

\- Наташа, - говорит он. – Время пришло?

Она улыбается.

\- Время летит незаметно, когда веселишься, да?

Стив не смеется.

\- Что-то вроде того.

Чаще всего двадцать три часа в сутки его мир сужается до размеров тюремной камеры размером восемь на десять шагов с кроватью, туалетом, стулом, столом и душем. На один час в сутки его выпускают в бетонную яму размером с небольшой бассейн, где он может побегать, походить или просто посидеть.

Большую часть времени он проводит за чтением, тренировками – насколько позволяет пространство – или просто смотрит в потолок в тишине. Последнее он делает все чаще, Наташа знает.

Спустя всего месяц официального заключения Старк взломал круглосуточное видеонаблюдение за камерой Стива. Они все теперь могут наблюдать за ним со своих телефонов, хоть и редко делают это из уважения к Стиву и его личной жизни. Она знает, что у Старка это видео постоянно играет в лаборатории. Его собственная версия покаяния, которым ничего не искупишь полностью.

Стив ничего этого не знает. Они не могут ему рассказать, пока за разговорами постоянно наблюдают. А если бы Стив и знал, он вряд ли одобрил бы.

Обычно они болтают о пустяках. Она рассказывает ему про погоду, Нью-Йорк или другую страну, где она побывала в последнее время. Они обсуждают фильмы и сериалы, она зачитывает ему последние новости, она рассказывает ему об их друзьях, о Баки, о последних тренировках.

Но сегодня она мешкает, закусывает губу.

\- Я знаю, что Старк рассказал тебе на прошлой неделе, - наконец, признается она.

Стив замолкает, опускает взгляд.

\- Люди боятся, - говорит он. По голосу кажется, что он куда старше своих лет. Как будто ему уже сотня, и мир, наконец, победил его.

\- Нечестно! - взрывается она, наплевав на мониторы и оборудование, следящие за каждым ее словом и выражением лица. – Ты пошел на эту сделку. Они обещали…

Он поднимает на нее глаза, широко раскрытые и темные. 

\- Не стоило им доверять, - говорит он. И многозначительно добавляет: – Тебе не стоит им доверять.

Она наклоняет голову. Как она хотела бы взять его за руку.

\- Адвокаты Старка занимаются этим. Десять лет – не так много, - шепчет она, зная, что лжет.

\- А потом они накинут еще десять, - горько добавляет Стив.

Наташа никогда не слышала его таким. Она медлит, наклоняется вперед.

\- Только скажи, - произносит она, наплевав на то, что каждое ее слово записывают. – Стив. Ты только скажи.

Он вдыхает. Выдыхает. Она удивлена, что он не взрывается от злости, что они говорят об этом вслух, когда все их слушают. Мгновение кажется, что он задумался над предложением. У нее сердце разрывается.

\- Нат, нет, - хрипло отвечает он. – Ты ведь знаешь мой ответ.

\- Баки не выдержит, - мягко говорит она. Она знает, что Стиву будет больно. Но и ей тоже больно видеть его скованным, униженным, бледным и уставшим, запертым в одиночестве.

Он смеется, резко и ранимо.

\- Ты разве еще не привыкла, что я постоянно делаю глупости? - Стив медлит, потом наклоняется вперед, и цепи гремят о ножки стола. – Как у него дела? Серьезно? Мне кажется, Сэм только хорошее рассказывает.

Баки и Стив не виделись с тех самых пор, как Стив ушел из маленького домишки и сел на самолет до города. Они не созванивались, пока Стив сидел в промозглой камере под зданием правосудия. Он не навещал Стива, когда того перевели во Флоренс и ему были дозволены только видеозвонки. И даже когда ему разрешили разговаривать с посетителями лицом к лицу, долгожданного воссоединения не случилось.

Это было последним условием сделки Стива. Условием, которое Старк так ожесточенно старался оспорить, но никто не поддался. Баки Барнс не имел права контактировать со Стивом Роджерсом на протяжении всего его срока заключения. Официально правительство ссылалось на возможность попытки побега, возможность планируемого побега. Но в действительности это не что иное, как последняя жестокая издевка, чтобы посмотреть, как сильно Стив прогнется под их решениями.

Но Баки смотрит записи камеры наблюдения. Если Старк – это умоляющий на коленях перед алтарем видеонаблюдения за Стивом, то для Баки они как наркотик. Наташа знает, что он смотрит их часами, наблюдает за Стивом, впитывая каждое движение, словно губка, голодно хватаясь за каждую секунду.

\- Он подаст знак, - однажды сказал он ей, когда она спросила, что он пытается увидеть. Он уже несколько месяцев внимательно всматривался в записи. – Когда будет готов, чтобы мы его вытащили.

\- А что если он не подаст его? – спросила тогда она.

\- Подаст.

\- Он скучает по тебе, - говорит она Стиву. – Он все еще злится на тебя за то, что ты пошел на эту сделку.

Стив вздыхает.

\- Догадываюсь. Но он ведь тренируется с командой? Не забывает есть?

\- Он в порядке, Стив. Он хороший боец, знает, что делает на поле боя. Ему нравятся и Сэм, и Ванда, и Роуди. Притирается к Тони.

Стив откидывается на стуле, будто устраивается поудобнее.

\- Да? Чем они с Тони занимаются?

Она рассказывает, а Стив слушает ее с закрытыми глазами, будто наслаждается этой историей, стараясь спрятать ее поглубже внутри.

________________________________________

Стив делит свой день на сегменты. 

Открывает глаза. Над ним гудит флуоресцентная лампа. Сначала он не двигается. Делает вдох. Выдыхает. Брюс давно, в другой жизни, научил его этому. Помогает. Начиная с пальцев ног, он напрягает каждую мышцу на вдохе, замечает каждое движение.

На то, чтобы добраться до головы, у него уходит минут сорок. Остается еще двадцать три часа и двадцать минут. Этот процесс уравновешивает его, очищает мысли.

Встает, принимает душ в маленькой кабинке в углу комнаты. Моет волосы шампунем с запахом кедра, а потом использует кондиционер с сосновым запахом. Два месяца назад Тони прислал обе бутылки после того, как целый час возмущался состоянием волос Стива. Посылку почти неделю пропускали через тюремную охрану, но, наконец, доставили ему. Волосы у него отросли, завиваются за ушами. Стив никогда не признается Тони, насколько ценит этот поступок. Куда лучше тюремного разбавленного шампуня. Это маленькая роскошь, за которую он цепляется в тусклом мире.

Только Тони позволено передавать что-либо, и даже его посылки тщательно проверяются. Это тонкая связующая нить с внешним миром.

Он умывается, моет руки, ноги. Расслабляется под струей горячей воды, локтем опирается о стену, чувствуя контраст холодной плитки и горячей воды на коже. На несколько мгновений он может притвориться, что на самом деле не здесь – он может притвориться, что стен вокруг не существует. Глаза сами закрываются, и он представляет Баки, таким, каким оставил его в тот последний день.

Он тогда лежал, развалившись на простынях, на голой спине отражался теплый свет из коридора, а талия была перемотана бинтом. На плечах остались следы от пальцев Стива, исчезающие, но все еще видные, тускло-фиолетовые. Лицо у него было расслаблено, под глазами залегли тени, а рука – его, настоящая – была откинута. Он был таким красивым. Он был всем. Стив быстро попрощался, стараясь не разбудить Баки из глубокого, такого необходимого сна. Тот уснул сразу, как понял, что в безопасности. Сухими губами Стив поцеловал его в лоб, аккуратно провел рукой по волосам, посмотрел на него, сохраняя образ на память.

Стив взял с собой эти воспоминания в самолет, пронес их через встречу с адвокатами Старка, по ступеням здания суда. Он держался за эти воспоминания, когда поднял глаза в небо перед тем, как его заперли. И теперь, в этой маленькой душевой кабине в миниатюрной тюремной камере, в совершенно миниатюрном мирке, в который превратилась его жизнь.

Он наклоняется под тонкую струю в мертвенной тишине камеры, надеясь спрятать под водой покрасневшие глаза. Он знает, что за ним наблюдают. Подозревает, что Тони тоже наблюдает. Более личной его жизнь уже не станет.

Его полотенца грубые и маленькие, он быстро вытирается и одевается. Осталось еще двадцать два часа и тридцать пять минут.

Почти сразу приносят завтрак, передают поднос через отверстие в тяжелой стальной двери - она в два фута толщиной, может выдержать двухсотфунтового суперсолдата. Стив думает, что Тони тут приложил руку, хоть напрямую никогда не спрашивал, а тот в свою очередь никогда не рассказывал. Завтрак – большая порция жидкой овсянки на молоке, яблоко, стакан апельсинового сока и странный протеиновый батончик, который на вкус как картон.

Сначала они пытались держать его на той же диете, что и всех остальных здоровых заключенных. На второй неделе Стив заметно похудел и даже на мониторе выглядел измученным. К четвертой неделе, во время визита Сэма, когда Стив уже не мог скрывать, насколько он ослаб, Старк каким-то образом узнал, как его кормили. Стив до сих пор не знает, как именно. Старк говорит, что просто спросил, но это одна из причин, почему Стив убежден, что тот мониторит камеры наблюдения. Когда Стив чуть не упал в обморок в своей камере на пятой неделе, его перевели в лазарет. В течение следующих двух часов, после звонков адвокатов, его навестили диетолог и врач, и еще больше адвокатов, и Стива приковали к койке в лазарете, положив под капельницу, пока сами спорили о том, сколько еды ему нужно.

Он лежал в кровати, уставившись в белый потолок, и чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным и беспомощным, больным и одиноким.

Тони был единственным, кому позволили навестить его в лазарете. КНУТ не мог отказать человеку, который самолично привел Капитана Америку в тюрьму, который помог укрепить эту самую тюрьму. Так что на следующее утро после того, как Стива перевели в лазарет, Тони пришел к нему и стоял рядом, сложив на груди руки.

\- Прости, - сказал он, будто до этого не извинялся сотню раз, начиная от взлетно-посадочной полосы за чертой Нью-Йорка и конференц-зала в Башне и заканчивая последними секундами на ступеньках суда. Он смотрел на Стива потемневшими глазами. – Прости. Мне стоило догадаться.

\- Ты не виноват, - ответил Стив. Было физически больно произносить даже такие простые слова.

Тони сел тогда, тяжело, будто ужасно устал, потянулся и взял Стива за руку, прикованную наручниками к кровати. 

\- Мы тебя одного не оставим, - сказал он. – А потом ты вернешься домой, все будет, как раньше.

\- Тони, - произнес Стив, чувствуя себя глубоко измотанным. – Уже ничего не будет, как раньше.

С тех пор Стива кормят четыре раза в день, еда содержит определенное количество питательных веществ, диета разработана специально, чтобы он был если и не полностью здоров, то хотя бы в состоянии функционировать. Уж не пицца или тайская еда, или булочки с корицей, но Стив не жалуется. Все лучше, чем то, чем он питался во время войны, во время Великой депрессии. По крайней мере, так он себя убеждает. Маленькая часть его, которую он старательно заталкивает глубоко внутрь, повторяет, что это худшая еда, какую он когда-либо ел.

На завтрак у него уходит полчаса. Ложка за ложкой, он аккуратно ест овсянку, откусывает красное яблоко, доедая до огрызка, оставляя одни семечки. Пьет апельсиновый сок маленькими глотками между большими укусами батончика, запивая меловой вкус.

Потом он два часа бежит на месте, каждые десять минут падая на пол и делая сотню отжиманий. Потом приседает. А потом подтягивается на толстой перекладине над дверью. Потом еще отжимания. Еще бегает на месте. Выпады. Приседания.

Подходит время второго приема пищи, он ест так же методично, как и завтрак. Банан, два пресных тоста с яичницей, еще один протеиновый батончик, пачка молока.

Потом туалет и снова душ, потом он ложится на кровать.

Осталось всего лишь восемнадцать часов.

________________________________________

Позже люди будут вспоминать этот закат, как необыкновенно прекрасный.

От Австралии до Гавайев люди фотографировали и говорили, какими живыми и яркими были краски, когда солнце садилось на западе, как небо блестело золотом, розовыми, фиолетовыми и огненными красками.

А потом последние лучи солнца скрылись за горизонтом, в небе появились звезды и луна, такие же неизменные и постоянные, как и всегда.

В Австралии взошло солнце. В Азии взошло солнце. В Африке взошло солнце. В Европе взошло солнце.

Но в тот день солнце не взошло над Атлантическим океаном. Оно не взошло над Нью-Йорком или Ванкувером, Лос-Анджелесом или Калгари, Буэнос-Айресом. В чистом небе горели звезды, но солнце так и не взошло.

Казалось, будто невидимая тень опустилась над половиной земного шара.

Стоя на краю ирландских утесов в ярком свете дня, люди видели зловещую темноту, зависшую над водой всего в пятидесяти милях от берега. Будто зияющая пасть огромной пещеры.

Непонимание переросло в страх, затем в панику. Школы закрылись. Перестали работать частные фирмы. Очереди на заправках и в супермаркетах становились все длиннее.

А потом поступило видеосообщение, прервав прямую трансляцию из Белого Дома с просьбой сохранять спокойствие.

\- Человечество, - произнес силуэт, стоя на алом фоне и разводя в стороны черные щупальца. – Мы украли ваше солнце. Не беспокойтесь. Мы можем его вернуть. Все, что мы просим взамен, – одного из ваших заключенных, который гниет сейчас в темной камере, который никому больше не нужен. Отдайте нам человека, которого вы когда-то знали как Капитана Америку, и мы вернем вам ваше солнце. Мы отправили инструкции. У вас есть сорок восемь часов.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив понимает, что что-то не так, когда во время прогулки за ним никто не приходит.

Конечно, называть это «прогулкой» весьма щедро. «Двор» - это не что иное, как огромная бетонная дыра в земле. Стив может обойти периметр в шестьдесят четыре шага. Если бы он захотел, он мог бы одним прыжком пересечь все пространство. Здесь нет травы, цветов или деревьев: только трещины, которые паутиной расползлись в бетоне, и порой – запах канализации. Но иногда Стив лежит в самом центре под лучами солнца, закрыв глаза, и впитывает тепло. Здесь ему дают час. Иногда все это настолько жалко, что он едва может дышать.

И тем не менее, этот распорядок стал важной, неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Это то, что не дает ему сойти с ума.

За десять минут до прогулки он сидит на койке, скрестив ноги, и читает какой-то бульварный роман, который в качестве шутки прислал ему Тони.

С тех пор, как его перевели в эту камеру, каждые четыре недели Тони передавал ему целый ящик книг в мягком переплете. Стив никогда не был уверен, какие из них Тони выбрал лично, какие были выбраны из очередного списка бестселлеров или списка победителей какой-нибудь премии, а какие ассистенты без разбора просто бросали в коробку. В любом случае, Стив всегда ценил эти книги. В его камере висели две длинных полки, набитые книжками.

Но он почти уверен, что эта книжка была шуткой. Это исторический роман, события которого разворачиваются во времена Войны за независимость. На обложке изображена робкая, тонкая героиня, обернутая во флаг, а за ее спиной стоит солдат с темными волосами и без рубашки. Он крепко сжимает в руках винтовку, а волосы у него длинные, развеваются на ветру, подсвеченные лучами заходящего солнца. Зовут его, как узнал Стив из описания, Джеймс. Так что, наверное, это шутка, но он все равно читает. Это – часть его распорядка дня. Час чтения, сразу после получасового сна после второго приема пищи. Он проводит за чтением еще один час после последнего душа, перед тем, как гаснет свет на следующие формальные пять часов.

Он дочитывает до момента, когда Джеймс нежно развязывает поясок халата Абигейл, на часах уже 2:30. Он аккуратно берет кусок бумаги, который использует в качестве закладки, закрывает книгу, кладет ее на прикроватный столик.

Каждый день охрана приходит за ним между 2:30 и 2:40, в зависимости от загруженности с заключенными. Стиву не нравится разброс; не нравится, что на эти десять минут он не может ничего планировать. Ему не нравится это чувство, когда он напрягает слух, отчаянно стараясь уловить глухие звуки шагов за дверью, скрип и гудение открывающихся замков.

Сначала откроется маленькое отверстие, через которое ему передают поднос с едой, и его попросят протянуть руки. На запястья наденут тяжелые наручники на магнитах. Они стягивают и сжимают вместе кости рук, но он никогда не жалуется.

Потом ему прикажут отойти от двери к противоположной стороне камеры, лечь на пол и неудобно вытянуть закованные руки над головой. Только после этого охрана зайдет внутрь, держа наготове оружие и шокеры, несмотря на долгие-долгие месяцы безукоризненного подчинения.

На ноги наденут кандалы, на голову - маску. Его поднимут, а потом соединят наручники и кандалы тяжелой цепью. Двое охранников возьмут его под руки и поведут в узкий мирок за пределами камеры. Он старается следовать всем указаниям, опустив голову и расслабив плечи. Даже спустя все это время он чувствует, как охранники его боятся. Отчасти этот страх оправдан – Стив не уверен, что справится с магнитными наручниками, но оковы на ногах поддадутся куда легче. Этого будет достаточно.

Дорога от камеры до двора обычно занимает от шести до пятнадцати минут по ветреным и тихим коридорам. Стив уверен, что охрана часто меняет маршрут, чтобы держать Стива в неведении. Но даже если так и есть, к трем часам он обычно уже во дворе.

Он потягивается на койке, а потом у стены, заводя руки за голову и сгибаясь, растягивая спину. Старается не смотреть на часы.

Когда в 2:40 никто не приходит за ним, он ощущает нервный зуд в затылке. Он меряет камеру шагами, обходит пространство по кругу и от этого только еще сильнее чувствует себя словно крыса в клетке. Умывается, трет руки, расправляет и без того идеальное одеяло на койке.

Когда на часах уже три и он все еще один в камере, а в коридоре все так же тихо, он не может больше сдерживать страх, расползающийся внутри. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать колотить в дверь, чтобы впервые не испытать толстый металл на прочность. Он представляет, что наступил конец света, и только его маленькая камера каким-то чудом уцелела. Никто никогда не придет за ним. О нем забудут. В груди сдавливает.

Никто не приходит.

Стив заставляет себя лечь на кровать, расслабить каждую мышцу, начиная с пальцев на ногах и вверх. Он бегает на месте. Пьет. Пытается читать, но слова сливаются.

Наконец, в шесть часов вечера он слышит шаги. Спрыгивает с кровати и подбегает к двери, прикасаясь руками к металлу. Отверстие открывается, и он видит накрытый поднос с третьим приемом пищи. Отверстие закрывается.

\- Стойте! – кричит он, стуча кулаками по двери. – Стойте! Что происходит?

Шаги гремят по коридору, а Стив снова остается один.

________________________________________

Тони сидит в том же конференц-зале, где помогал Стиву Роджерсу подписать и заверить условия, на которых он был готов сдаться. И чувствует абсолютную растерянность. Роуди сидит рядом, а за столом и на экранах - целая орава чиновников.

В тот день Стив сидел, повернувшись спиной к окнам, и руки у него не дрожали. Он был спокоен, хоть и немного устал; уверен в себе и сосредоточен, чему Тони всегда завидовал. Он ни разу не повысил голос, даже когда правительственные адвокаты начали подгонять его, и озвучил свои условия без малейших колебаний. Адвокаты фыркнули, позвонили своему начальству, и уже через час Капитан Америка был лишен звания, щита, работы, свободы. Он добровольно сдал щит, быстро проведя ладонью по изгибу металла в последний раз. 

Несколько часов спустя, после суда, пресс-конференции, подписей и совещаний, кто-то налил ему бокал шампанского, и Тони швырнул его в стену.

\- Вы не можете сдать его, - говорит он. – С каких пор мы идем на поводу у террористов! – это даже не вопрос. Он знает, что произошло.

Солнце клонилось бы к закату, если бы взошло сегодня. В высоких, от потолка до пола окнах весь Манхэттен как на ладони, погруженный в жуткую, неестественную темноту. Должно быть светло. Середина дня. Но вместо этого в небе до сих пор висят звезды. Темнота кажется густой, не такой, как посреди ночи. Это давит, угнетает, разрушает на самом глубоком клеточном уровне.

В зале находятся четверо представителей КНУТ, два армейских генерала, кто-то из ООН и целый улей рабочих пчелок позади. Должно быть, случилось что-то серьезное, раз они все прибыли сюда вместо того, чтобы подключиться к видеоконференции.

По видеосвязи же к ним присоединились еще двое сенаторов, председатель КНУТ, госсекретарь.

\- Мистер Старк, - начинает последний. – Вы не до конца понимаете всю серьезность ситуации. Без солнца не будет урожая. Экономика рухнет.

За окном Тони видит огромные прожекторы, освещающие темное небо, тонкие лучики света, которые абсолютно ничего не меняют. Его передергивает.

\- У нас меньше суток! Дайте нам больше времени. Мои лучшие люди работают над этой проблемой, - Тони делает глубокий вдох. – Он все еще герой войны. Он все еще Капитан Америка. Вы можете лишить его звания, забрать щит, и он все равно останется самим собой. Вы не можете отдать его террористам. Только не его врагам.

\- Результаты социальных опросов показывают, что большинство поддерживает такое решение, - говорит один из сенаторов.

\- И вы что, будете и дальше делать из него козла отпущения, лишь бы собственный зад прикрыть? Вы скормили мне ту же байку, когда накинули ему еще десять лет к сроку! Что общественность боялась! Что должно пройти еще чуть больше времени, прежде чем Стив может вернуться в мир! То, как вы с ним обошлись, просто бесчестно. Вы все прекрасно знаете, что он невиновен.

\- Стив Роджерс признался в тайном сговоре…

Тони не хочет снова слышать одно и тоже, не хочет слышать, как Стив подписался под тем, чтобы из него сделали преступника. Он пробует сменить тактику.

\- А что насчет сыворотки? Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы она попала не в те руки? 

\- Вся медицинская информация и образцы были у ГИДРЫ, пока Роджерс работал на ЩИТ. Не говоря уже об их работе с Барнсом. Сомневаюсь, что они в ближайшее время раскусят формулу сыворотки, – говорит один из генералов, единственный, кого, похоже, угрызения совести почти не мучают. – Если бы было другое решение проблемы, мы бы не пошли на это. Но нас загнали в угол, другого выхода нет.

\- Получается, вы сдадите человека, который пожертвовал всем ради нас. Ради людей, которые ненавидят его больше всех во всем мире, – Тони замолкает. – Знаете, если ему повезет, его убьют. Но ему вряд ли повезет. Вы действительно хотите вынести ему такой приговор?

\- Мы не будем заставлять его, - вмешивается госсекретарь, так самодовольно, будто, если у Стива будет выбор, то будет не так страшно. – Мы всего лишь предложим ему это решение. Если он откажется, нам придется принять другие меры.

\- Он не откажется, - говорит Тони. – Сами знаете. Потому что даже после всего, через что он из-за вас прошел, он все равно лучше вас.

\- Нас, мистер Старк? Но ведь это вы привели Роджерса в здание суда. Не забывайте об этом.

\- Я никогда не забуду. Это идеальная возможность избавиться от него, не так ли? Капитан Америка больше не будет заперт за решеткой. Он может погибнуть героем, и вы сами будете героями, потому что отправили его на верную смерть. – Он пристально смотрит на них, а они смотрят в ответ, молча, ничего не отрицая.

Они думают, что это самый простой выход, не такая уж и большая цена. Тони помнит, с какой радостью они свалили все на Стива. А теперь они нашли способ и вовсе избавиться от него. И никак не выпутаться: придется прорываться.

Тони вздыхает и поворачивается к Роуди. Тот кивает.

Тони поворачивается к столу.

\- Я полечу, поговорю с ним. Сегодня. Я так понимаю, кто-то из ваших людей поставит тюрьму в известность? Я хочу нормальную комнату для свиданий. Никаких стеклянных стен. И, - он хлопает ладонями по столу, наклоняется вперед и смотрит на присутствующих, - мы заключим новую сделку. Если он пойдет на это, наказание будет смягчено. Он будет свободен. Президентское помилование, и вы снова будете называть его Капитаном Америкой. Чтобы никаких больше «ой, тут еще одно новое преступление всплыло, давайте еще десять лет накинем». Ясно? Я хочу письменное подтверждение: либо он делает это как Капитан Америка, либо никак. Понятно?

Госсекретарь сердито кивает. 

\- Это можно организовать.

Тони горько смеется такому легкому согласию. 

\- Да уж, потому что вы все знаете, что он не вернется.

Тони встает и уходит, чувствует, как Роуди идет следом, а все остальные внимательно наблюдают за ними.

\- Ты и впрямь все ему расскажешь? – тихо спрашивает Роуди, когда они, наконец, выходят в коридор, а дверь закрывается с гулким стуком. – Ты ведь знаешь, что он согласится. Знаешь, что они сделают.

\- Если я не скажу, скажут они. Лучше уж он услышит от меня, - Тони жмет кнопку вызова лифта. – Я полечу в костюме в Колорадо. Возьмешь квинджет? Захвати Барнса и Наташу.

\- То есть, рассказать обо всем Барнсу придется мне? 

Тони похлопывает его по плечу.

\- Извиняй. Кто не успел, тот опоздал.

________________________________________

Роудс сначала рассказывает обо всем Барнсу, потом всем остальным. Так правильно. Роуди выводит его из зала управления, где все они смотрят видео с камер наблюдения, создают командные пункты, координируя поиски устройства, которое могло заблокировать солнце на территории всего западного полушария. 

Вся команда измотана, а среди бумаг стоят недопитые чашки кофе.

Солнце там же, где оно и должно быть, просто оно не светит. Но его траекторию в небе можно проследить. Космическая станция до сих пор видит солнце, такое же яркое, как и всегда. Но в нижних слоях атмосферы что-то нейтрализует солнечные лучи, впитывает их, и свет не достигает земли.

Вся команда видела сообщение с требованием, чтобы Капитан Америка сдался, всего несколько часов назад. Барнс смотрел запись, и никто не прокомментировал вслух то, что он погнул спинку стула, за который схватился. Впервые за два года все молча радовались, что Стив за решеткой, в тюрьме супермаксимальной безопасности. Им еще тогда следовало понять, что радоваться нечему.

А теперь Барнс сидит за небольшим столом недалеко от стены мониторов, на нем модернизированный костюм Капитана Америки, который Тони придумал почти год назад: темно-серый, со звездой на груди и оголенной металлической рукой, сверкающей под флуоресцентными лампами. Он замечает Роуди и сразу меняется в лице. Он встает из-за стола, передает планшет Наташе и зовет Роуди за собой из зала.

Они выходят на улицу, где горят прожектора, а небо широкое и бесконечное, темное, и Роуди рассказывает ему о сделке.

Барнс бьет дерево, и будто раздается небольшой взрыв. В стволе остается кратер размером с кулак, щепки разлетаются во все стороны, кора сыплется на землю. Дерево трещит, а потом все становится тихо. Барнс опускает плечи, дышит глубоко и жадно.

\- Он согласится. Он сдастся.

\- Тони примет все меры предосторожности, какие только можно. Нацепим на него маячок. В воздухе будут самолеты, снайперы, и…

\- Какая разница, - говорит Барнс, опустив голову. – Они узнают. Они узнают, что на нем маячок. Что в воздухе зависли самолеты. Про снайперов узнают. Узнают. Они либо сразу засадят пулю ему в голову, либо… - он замолкает. – Либо они сделают что-нибудь с ним, и будет уже не важно, как быстро мы вернем его. – Когда он смотрит на Роуди, глаза у него сухие, а рот бледный. – Сколько у нас осталось времени?

\- Они дали нам тридцать шесть часов. Осталось тридцать три, - Роуди замолкает на мгновение. – Когда все закончится, он будет полностью помилован. Ему вернут звание Мстителя. 

\- Чтобы у него был красивый надгробный камень в Арлингтоне, - Барнс глубоко вздыхает. Он тянется рукой к карману, где лежит телефон, с которого он может бесконечно смотреть видеонаблюдение за Стивом в камере размером восемь на десять футов. – Тони уже в пути?

\- Полетел в костюме в Колорадо. Сказал, чтобы вы с Наташей полетели следом в квинджете. Прости, - извиняется Роуди, хоть знает – этого недостаточно. – Никто не хотел, чтобы так все закончилось. Только не так. 

В самом начале Тони был уверен, что так будет лучше всего. Стива бы выпустили через год, может, через два. На какое-то время он бы пропал с радаров. А потом бы вернулся. Правительство бы забыло, как они клялись, что он больше никогда не будет Мстителем, ему вернули бы щит, и Стив бы просто несколько месяцев отдохнул.

Не получилось так.

Барнс сжимает кулаки. 

\- Знаю, знаю. От этого не легче.

Роуди помнит тот конференц-зал в Нью-Йорке, как решительно Стив смотрел в лицо тюрьме, тому, что все потеряет.

\- Я не знаю человека лучше, - тихо признается он. – Сильнее. Если кому и удастся справиться, так это ему.

________________________________________

Когда Старк прилетает, Стив уже ждет его в комнате посещений. Он прикован наручниками и кандалами к столу. Когда Тони заходит, он сидит, опустив плечи.

Он вскидывает голову и уже хочет встать, но в последний момент вспоминает про оковы. Глаза так ярко горят, кожа и волосы кажутся слишком светлыми в серой комнате.

\- Тони, - хрипло произносит он. – Мне ничего не говорят. Что происходит? Что-то с Баки?

Ему страшно, понимает Тони. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а Тони даже представить не мог, о чем Стив мог подумать. Он не представлял, каково это, когда тебя вдруг выдергивают из маленькой камеры, которая стала для тебя целым миром, когда нарушают четкий распорядок дня, которого так строго придерживался Стив, когда заводят в новую комнату, впервые за долгие-долгие месяцы. Впервые после лазарета.

\- С Баки все в порядке, - быстро убеждает он, и Стив с облегчением выдыхает. Тони виновато думает, сколько жутких вероятностей напридумывал себе Стив, пока он не пришел. Тони садится напротив, смотрит на него вблизи, без стекла между ними, впервые с того ужасного дня, когда Стив был прикован к кровати, кожа да мускулы, будто собрался умирать.

Стив облизывает губы, наклоняется вперед, насколько может.

\- А что тогда?

\- ГИДРА, - Тони наблюдает, как Стив вздрагивает при слове, чувствует, как внутри все тоже дрожит. – Ладно, расскажу по-быстрому. Они блокируют солнце. На всем западном полушарии. Мы не видели солнечного света уже… - он проверяет часы, - чуть больше суток. Со вчерашнего заката. Мы не знаем, как они это делают. Но дела обстоят плохо. Представь, как это повлияет на природу, на запасы еды, на энергосеть. Не говоря уже о всеобщей панике. Не все готовы перейти на ночной образ жизни.

Стив уже кивает.

\- Чем я могу помочь? Сам видишь, у меня немного руки связаны, - он улыбается собственной шутке, будто есть над чем смеяться.

\- ГИДРА хочет тебя. Говорят, что вернут солнце, если мы сдадим тебя им. Нет, я не доверяю им. Но люди, правительство - они думают, что это наш единственный выход.

Стив хмурится, не говорит ни слова.

\- Ты не обязан делать этого, Стив. Совсем нет. Мои адвокаты работают над дополнительными обвинениями, они думают, есть шанс вытащить тебя отсюда через полтора года. Два – максимум. Ты сможешь вернуться домой. Никто не заставит тебя идти на это.

«Я им не позволю», - добавляет Тони про себя.

\- Я работаю над решением, - продолжает он, чтобы заполнить тишину, пока Стив невидящим взглядом смотрит в стол. – У нас пока ничего нет, врать не буду. Но мы разберемся. Это ведь наука, не магия. Можешь пересидеть на этот раз.

\- Сам знаешь, что я не могу сидеть сложа руки, - тихо отвечает Стив. Он молчит долго, комната погружается в тишину. – И так слишком много людей погибло из-за моего эгоизма. Сколько пострадает, если я и сейчас ничего не сделаю?

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват.

\- Тогда ты не так говорил.

\- Тогда я злился, ты же знаешь.

\- Ты злился и был прав. Я ни о чем не сожалею. Но ты был прав.

\- Даже если и так, ты все равно никому ничего не должен. Ты уже больше двух лет торчишь в этой дыре. Люди, которые хотят, чтобы ты их спас, - те же, кто тебя сюда засадил. Ты им не должник.

Стив смотрит на него мягко, и глаза у него все такие же добрые, несмотря ни на что.

\- Тони, здесь я никому не могу помочь. Ты, команда, вы отлично справляетесь. Но я бесполезен. Даже если я выберусь отсюда, они никогда не вернут мне щит. Я больше никого не смогу спасти. А это… по крайней мере, это что-то будет значить.

\- Это будет значить, что ты погибнешь. Если повезет. Ты хоть подумал, что они с тобой сделают? – Жестоко с его стороны, он знает, понимает сразу, как последнее слово вылетает изо рта, и злится от мимолетной неуверенности на лице Стива.

Но всего секунду спустя тот упрямо сжимает челюсти.

\- Я не передумаю, Тони. Сколько времени нужно на подготовку?

Но Тони не сдается.

\- А как же Баки? Ты хоть подумал о нем? – это последний его ход, последнее оружие против железной воли Стива.

Он попадает в яблочко. Уверенность в лице Стива дает трещину, рот кривится, будто что-то глубоко внутри пытается вырваться наружу.

\- Тони… Ты о нем позаботишься? Ты и команда? У него ведь все было хорошо. Сэм, Наташа и Ванда рассказывали мне. Он хороший человек, Тони.

Тони вспоминает последние мгновения перед зданием суда: сидя рядом с ним в темном фургоне, сгорбившись, Стив впервые за все то время, что Тони знал его, казался маленьким.

\- Позаботься о нем, - попросил Стив, даже тогда отчаянно думая только об одном. – Обещай мне. С ним все должно быть в порядке. Все это бессмысленно, если…

\- Я позабочусь о нем, - пообещал тогда Тони, за несколько мгновений до того, как Стива увели. – У него все будет. Он будет в безопасности. 

\- Ты проследишь, чтобы щит достался ему? У меня почти ничего нет, но я хочу, чтобы он…

\- Сделаю, Стив. Щит будет его.

Теперь же, спустя столько месяцев, в мрачной тюрьме, он снова дает это обещание. Он пообещает столько раз, сколько нужно, лишь бы Стив чувствовал себя спокойнее.

\- Стив, знаешь ведь, что позабочусь, - он замолкает на секунду. – Он сейчас летит сюда. В квинджете. Я буду отвечать за транспортировку к месту передачи. С тобой будут маршалы КНУТ, конечно. Но и он будет с тобой. Наташа тоже.

Стив сглатывает, а когда говорит, голос у него хриплый:

\- Спасибо.

\- Я убедил их подписать твое помилование. Как только все случится, все твои преступления будут прощены самим Президентом, остаток срока обжалуют. Восстановят звание. Снова будешь Капитаном Америкой, - обещания кажутся пустыми. – Передача произойдет в Гренландии. Через тридцать два часа. Сначала полетим в Нью-Йорк, установим маячок. Стив, мы не оставим тебя одного с ГИДРОЙ. Мы вытащим тебя сразу, как сможем. Вернем домой. И ты Капитан Америка.

\- Мне всего лишь надо выжить в ГИДРЕ, и мне вернут мой щит? Похоже на план, - Стив хмурится, улыбается криво, и несмотря ни на что, от этого Тони становится немного легче. Он улыбается в ответ.

\- Ну, ты пока не умер. Продолжай в том же духе, и моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься дома с Барнсом.


	4. Chapter 4

Двое маршалов, присланных специально от КНУТ, сопровождают Стива от кортежа вооруженных грузовиков к квинджету, который ждет их на взлетной полосе в Колорадо.

Вокруг темно, хоть глаз выколи, и полосу освещают только желтые лампы и яркий полумесяц в небе. Сейчас действительно ночь.

Стив в наручниках и кандалах, под руки его держат офицеры. На нем все еще надета серая тюремная форма, но Наташа вдруг понимает, что впервые за два года видит его за стенами Флоренса.

Наташа наблюдает, как он неуклюже идет в тяжелых оковах. Она старается не думать, как легко будет вырубить маршалов. Она смотрела, как они подъезжали к аэропорту в четырех темных машинах, одетые в безупречную форму, и мечтала, как первым делом избавится от водителей. А потом - от охраны. Стива везли в третьей машине. Было бы так просто пробить колеса в остальных трех и во всей этой шумихе скрыться в последнем автомобиле.

Вместо этого она встречает их на полпути, немного приподняв руки, показывая, что безоружна.

\- Рада видеть тебя, Стив, - она специально не смотрит на маршалов, вместо этого внимательно наблюдает за ним.

Омытый тусклым светом, он кажется еще более бледным, чем она ожидала. Он выглядит уставшим, думает она. Изможденным до самого нутра. 

Стив не смотрит на нее.

Взгляд направлен куда-то дальше, она знает, куда, даже не оборачиваясь.

Шаги останавливаются прямо за спиной, Баки сглатывает.

\- Стив.

Стив молча шагает вперед, только доказывая нелепость охраны, с легкостью стряхивая обоих. В магнитных наручниках он не может поднять руки, но это не важно, потому что Барнс легко подхватывает его за плечи, притягивает и укладывает его голову себе на плечо, будто Стив на самом деле в два раза меньше.

Они стоят так, наполовину освещенные лунным светом, прижимаются друг к другу, как два фрагмента пазла. Сияющий и тусклый. Темный и светлый. Закованный и свободный.

Металлические пальцы Баки у Стива в волосах, а живая рука обнимает за спину. Он смотрит куда-то в небо сухими и отчужденными глазами.

У Стива дрожат плечи, будто он глубокими глотками хватает воздух после долгих миль бега без остановки, все так же вжимаясь лицом Барнсу в плечо.

Маршалы неловко переминаются с ноги на ногу, разрывалясь между долгом и пониманием, что смогут растащить Стива и Барнса только если те сами им позволят. Вряд ли это случится в ближайшее время.

Словно чувствуя их нерешительность, Баки вдруг хмурится и пристально смотрит на двоих за спиной Стива. Наташа готова поклясться, что он немного скалится на них.

\- Господа, - вмешивается она. – Погрузите оружие в квинджет. Уверена, что вы в курсе, какое у нас плотное расписание.

У них осталось ни много ни мало двадцать восемь часов до того момента, как Стива доставят на указанное место в Гренландии.

Она помогает маршалам погрузить снаряжение, провожает их в небольшое помещение в главном отсеке самолета. Оно находится поодаль, так что Стиву не придется постоянно видеть их. Она следит, как они осматриваются, держа ладони на кобурах, и встает в дверном проеме, скрестив руки.

\- Мистер Старк договорился с КНУТ и Прокурором Штатов. Стив будет официально под опекой Мстителей. Ваша задача - наблюдать за происходящим и докладывать информацию, чтобы все условия освобождения Капитана Роджерса были соблюдены. Дайте знать, если мы можем сделать ваше пребывание здесь еще более комфортабельным, - она хмуро улыбается.

«Он вам не принадлежит, - хочет сказать она. - Он – наш. Если бы он только попросил убить вас обоих и увезти его на тропический остров, где он смог бы провести остаток жизни, я бы с радостью сделала это. Вы живы только по его милости».

Не похоже, что им страшно. Они оба – крупные мужчины, широкоплечие, двигаются с хорошо натренированной уверенностью. Но она видит, что они понимают – они не ровня Мстителям в ближнем бою. Если бы Стив хоть слово сказал, они бы мало что смогли сделать.

\- Мы все – одна команда, - говорит один из них ей в спину, когда Наташа разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он не зол, говорит коротко, формально, будто ему и самому не хочется здесь быть.

Она не оглядывается, не дает ему обелить собственную роль во всем этом. Эти грехи им никто не отпустит, ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей. Она уверена в этом.

\- Мы доставим Роджерса на место в безопасности, - произносит она, гордясь тем, как монотонно звучит ее голос. – У нас общая цель. Но мы – не одна команда.

________________________________________

Наручники со Стива не снимают.

Баки ругается, но сразу мягко проводит рукой по плечам Стива, когда тот вздрагивает от резкой смены тона.

Стив не говорит ни слова, смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами, сидя на скамейке, куда усадил его Баки. Даже в относительной темноте квинджета кажется, будто он ошеломлен.

\- Прости, - извинился он, когда Баки распрямился после их встречи возле квинджета. – Прости. Просто. Столько времени прошло, – Стив не мог обнять Баки, так что Баки сам крепко держал его, таща в сторону самолета, поддерживая под руки.

Раньше, когда Баки еще верил, что Стив вернется домой через полтора года (потом через тридцать два месяца, двадцать восемь месяцев, два года, двадцать месяцев, и каждый день вел обратный отсчет), он проводил все свободное время (когда не смотрел видео с камер наблюдения, не пытался быть Капитаном Америкой или не разговаривал с терапевтом, чтобы собственные мозги вкрутить на место) за приготовлениями к возвращению Стива. 

В Бруклине его ждала квартира, аккуратно обставленная, с комнатой-убежищем, широким обзором и длинными книжными полками, с мольбертом в углу, мягкими стульями и большими светлыми окнами. Недалеко от базы Мстителей стоял небольшой дом: достаточно близко, чтобы они были под защитой, но достаточно далеко, чтобы Стив мог почувствовать себя в тишине и покое. Дом с большой глубокой ванной и еще большей кроватью, с принадлежностями для рисования, аккуратно разложенными по ящикам. А еще один дом, о котором никто не знал (даже Сэм и Наташа), ждал его на побережье в Орегоне. Дом с собственным пляжем, камином и спальней, из которой открывался вид на бесконечный океан.

Баки знал, что просто не будет – он понимал, что Стив не сможет сразу взять и вернуться в команду, будто ничего не произошло. Он читал книги, статьи, попросил Сэма дать контакты экспертов по работе с заключенными, которых выпускали из одиночного заключения: как снова ввести их в мир. Он хотел быть готовым – хотел, чтобы у Стива было все, что ему понадобится.

Он смутно понимал, что то же самое произошло и с ним самим. Вначале его держали в маленькой комнате, одного, без единой надежды на спасение. У него не было ни душа, ни туалета, ни аккуратно отмеренных завтраков-обедов-ужинов, или даже матраса, который был у Стива. Он видел досье ГИДРЫ, аккуратно записанные материалы об «объекте». Он знает, что произошло.

Но на самом деле воспоминания неясные, нечеткие, смазанные годами электрошока и боли. Будто это все произошло не с ним. Будто все не по-настоящему. Будто это сон или фильм, может быть, шрам, который с годами почти сошел.

Сейчас же Баки чаще просыпается в поту от кошмаров, в которых он бегает по огромной тюрьме. В этих снах он слышит, как Стив зовет его, и пытается открыть все двери, но Стив все еще взаперти. Он просыпается в пустой постели, в пустой комнате, включает видео из камеры Стива и смотрит, как тот спит, пока сам снова не проваливается в сон.

Эти кошмары кажутся более реальными, чем то, что случилось с ним больше семидесяти лет назад.

\- Я хочу вспомнить, - как-то признался он Сэму. – Хочу вспомнить, что я чувствовал. Тогда я смогу помочь Стиву. Я буду знать, что ему нужно. Будет нужно. Когда он вернется.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что не помнишь, - сказал Сэм понимающе, хоть он вообще-то не был психотерапевтом Баки. – Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что забыл все, а Стив никогда не забудет.

Книги, эксперты, статьи – все как один твердили, что Стива будут переполнять эмоции, когда его выпустят. Ему будут нужны тишина и покой, медленное возвращение в прежний мир и общество. Возможно, ему будет сложно инициировать свои действия, принимать решения или общаться. Возможно, он будет испытывать сенсорную перегрузку. Возможны галлюцинации или диссоциация.

Так что у Баки был целый план. Тихое место для них. Он бы готовил картошку с мясом, яблочный пирог, укутывал бы Стива в теплые одеяла, они бы смотрели фильмы со счастливым концом, Стив бы рисовал, и Баки бы обнимал его. Сэм с Наташей приходили бы в гости. И Ванда с Тони. Все друзья Стива. Стив бы пришел в себя. У него был план.

А потом правительство США попыталось самоукрепиться, накинув Стиву еще несколько лет. А потом случилось все это.

\- Прости, прости, - шепчет Баки. Он трет сдавленную кожу над самой кромкой наручников. – Прости, что все так получилось.

\- Все в порядке, Бак, - Стив наклоняется к нему, прижимается лбом ко лбу. – Я рад, что тебе разрешили быть здесь.

Стив слишком похудел. Баки видел это на записи, но видеть вживую - совсем другое дело. Кожа натянулась на костях и мускулах так туго, что, кажется, вот-вот порвется. Он бледный, губы тонко сжаты на осунувшемся лице. Под ладонью Баки чувствует тонкие иссушенные волосы. 

Это похоже на воспоминание, хотя Баки не уверен в том, реально ли оно. Даже хорошие, довоенные воспоминания слишком смазаны, непонятны, дополняются фактами из учебников по истории и рассказов. Лучшие человеческие воспоминания могут быть ошибочными, и к памяти Баки это относится более чем полностью.

Так же, как воспоминания о плене – почти полностью размыты, а о детстве, проведенном со Стивом, – бесформенны и немы.

Но он помнит Стива глубоко внутри, как мышечную память, как рефлекс, как собственное дыхание. Это даже не воспоминания толком, а самые важные отпечатки, оставленные в его душе, то, что ему необходимо, чтобы тело функционировало, чтобы жизнь шла дальше, чтобы эти беззащитные, жизненно необходимые кусочки него оставались под защитой. Он никогда не забудет Стива Роджерса, так же, как не забудет, что в его венах течет кровь.

Так что все равно, что это: засевший внутри страх, инстинкт утешить, обнять и защитить, или оставшееся впечатление, или что-то, что он действительно помнит, или даже мышечная память. Менее настоящим оно не становится.

\- Они бы не смогли меня удержать, Роджерс, - он снова неуклюже тянет магнитные наручники. – Найти бы теперь еще ключ.

\- Он у одного из маршалов. Ты их напугал.

\- Не пугал я их.

Стив закрывает глаза, улыбается тепло.

\- Еще как напугал, Бак, - произносит он мягко, будто разговаривает с воспоминанием.

\- Вы про этот ключ? – Наташа усаживается рядом со Стивом. – Они даже не заметили.

Стив хмурится.

Баки почти видит, как он собирается с силами, распрямляет плечи, сжимает челюсти. Стив прячется за маской Капитана Америки, сильного и справедливого. Баки совестно, что при виде такого Стива он сам немного успокаивается. Он знает, что все это неправда – но ему становится тепло от того, что у Стива до сих пор остались силы притворяться.

\- Наташа, мы должны работать вместе. Они на нашей стороне. Просто выполняют свою работу. – Стив все равно протягивает руки.

\- Не беспокойся, я верну его на место. Скажем им, что у нас был еще один. – Она поворачивает ключ в замке, выключая магнитное поле.

Стив стонет, когда наручники освобождают руки, разминает локти. Кожа помятая, раздраженная, побелела от давления.

\- Сколько у нас времени?

Баки проверяет часы.

\- Двадцать семь часов и пятнадцать минут.

\- Тогда пора браться за работу.

________________________________________

В башне их встречает Сэм. Роуди отправился убедиться, что помилование Стива подписано, скреплено печатью и вручено. Ванда и Вижн остались на базе, продолжают поиск. Доктор Чо в Сеуле, работает над использованием искусственного солнечного света в массовом масштабе. Клинт в Чикаго, идет по следу ГИДРЫ. Шерон в Вашингтоне. Скотт с дочерью. Фьюри, наверное, где-то в Европе или Азии.

Так что подготовить башню к их приезду пришлось Сэму.

Все оставили ему сообщения. Все просили его сказать, могли ли они что-то сделать для него, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить ситуацию. Но уже ничего нельзя было сделать.

Так что Сэм решил (и все его послушались, потому что Сэму было так же хреново, как и всем, но у него одного был хоть какой-то опыт), что слишком много людей будет чересчур для Стива.

Если бы это было настоящее возвращение домой, они бы все собрались, растянули бы встречи на несколько дней или даже недель. Они могли бы устраивать ужины на крыше, прогулки в парке, тренировки. Играли бы в бильярд, открывали бы бутылки с вином, готовили пироги.

Но это не возвращение домой.

У них осталось шестнадцать часов до того, как выдвигаться в Гренландию. Гренландия – одна из стран, которые погрузились во тьму.

Страна, где Стива передадут ГИДРЕ в обмен на возможное, в лучшем случае, возвращение солнца.

Так что сначала Стив делает остановку в башне.

Официальная версия состоит в том, что Стив будет подписывать соглашение с правительством США, согласно которому звание Капитана Америки будет восстановлено, и еще одно, согласно которому передавать ГИДРЕ его будут по его собственной воле, и что правительство не в ответе за любой возможный причиненный эмоциональный, физический или ментальный вред. Ему внедрят подкожный маячок (они не ждут, что чип надолго удержится в теле, но надеются, что времени хватит, чтобы узнать его местоположение). Ему объяснят ситуацию, выдадут теплую одежду, хоть какую-то защиту.

На самом же деле, думает Сэм, все это очень напоминает последний день перед казнью. Последний день, когда члены семьи могут навестить. Когда шеф-повар может приготовить твои любимые блюда. Последние просьбы.

Стив в последний раз возвращается домой, чтобы проститься.

Когда ему рассказали, что происходит, он был невыносимо, ослепляюще зол. Когда рассказали, о чем они попросят Стива.

\- Он не откажется! - кричал он Баки, пока тот быстро собирал вещи в Колорадо. – Он и раньше бы не отказался, и даже сейчас, просидев два года в тюрьме. Ты ведь читал книги. Знаешь, как он изменился. Он не в состоянии сейчас принять это решение. Ты не можешь заставить его пройти через это.

Но Баки был непреклонен.

\- У нас нет выбора.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что посылаешь его на верную смерть?

Стоя в тусклом свете, Баки поник.

\- У нас нет выбора, - повторил он. – Если мы не сделаем, как хотят они, Стива просто вытащат из камеры, закуют в наручники и бросят на растерзание. Ты этого хочешь?

\- Мы можем сбежать. Забрать его и скрыться, - Сэм не успел остановить громкие, резкие слова, которые вырвались сами по себе, и они оба замерли в тишине.

Сэм никогда открыто не говорил о том, чтобы устроить Стиву побег. Он знал, что эта мысль была и у Наташи, и у Баки на задворках сознания, но сам он никогда не был на их стороне. Он верил, что все вернется на круги своя, если они просто будут придерживаться правил. Теперь он понимает, как сильно заблуждался.

Он замешкался, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Мы можем сбежать, - мягче повторил он. – Больше ничего не остается.

Лицо Баки исказилось, он сжал руки в кулаки; металлическая гулко загудела.

\- Если он сам захочет, мы так и сделаем. Но ты ведь знаешь, что он не захочет.

А потом он ушел.

Сэм виделся со Стивом как минимум раз в месяц. Иногда больше, если пятый визит за месяц не требовался адвокатам или кому-то еще. Он думал, что был готов встретиться со Стивом, сегодня, в его последний день. Он даже поговорил с Баки перед тем, как тот отправился в Колорадо. Он старался подготовить Баки, пытался объяснить ему, каким худым, бледным и истощенным будет Стив. Он совсем не будет похож на Капитана Америку, который зашел тогда в здание суда.

Он был так зациклен на том, чтобы подготовить Баки, что и не понял, насколько не подготовлен сам.

Потрясение пробирает до глубины души, когда он видит Стива, сходящего по трапу самолета. Нат и Баки идут рядом, Тони позади следом, а за ним – двое маршалов.

Стив переоделся из серого тюремного костюма, который стал главным предметом его гардероба в последние месяцы. Сейчас на нем надеты серая толстовка и темные джинсы. В гражданском он кажется еще худощавее, еще бледнее. Но взгляд у него ясный, и когда он обнимает Сэма, объятие крепкое, теплое и уверенное.

\- Спасибо, что пришел, Сэм, - говорит он.

\- Где мне еще быть, Кэп? – в ответ обнимает он. Он не хочет отпускать, хочет, чтобы Стив остался здесь, с ним.

Он хочет рассказать ему, что, хоть все и делают вид, что все в порядке, на самом деле это не так. Ничего не будет в порядке, если Стив попадет в руки к ГИДРЕ и ему сразу засадят пулю в лоб. Ничего не будет в порядке, если Стива не убьют сразу, если увезут далеко и придется искать его, как недавно они искали Баки. Ничего не будет в порядке, если они найдут его, а от него останется одна оболочка, или его запытают, или выжгут сознание дочиста.

Но Сэм ничего этого не может сказать вслух, не тогда, когда Стив, такой хрупкий, в его объятиях.

\- Давай накормим тебя, - вместо этого предлагает он, обращаясь к Баки с Наташей. - И в душ. И, может, поспать немного?

Баки кивает. По крайней мере, кажется, что он в порядке. Лучше, чем ожидал Сэм. Долгие месяцы не прошли для Баки бесследно, навалившись на него, как тяжелая болезнь.

\- Некогда, - отстраняется Стив, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Через шестнадцать часов нужно лететь в Гренландию.

\- Во всяком случае, поесть времени хватит, - Сэм смотрит на Баки, и тот берет Стива под локоть.

\- Иди с Сэмом, съешь чего-нибудь. Нам с Наташей нужно кое-что сделать, мы ненадолго. – Сэм еще никогда не слышал у Баки такого голоса: нежного, низкого, тихого и успокаивающего. Сэм привык к грубости, тишине, коротким рваным предложениям, а не к этой нежности, которая растекается по маленькому пространству. В груди что-то сжимается.

Стив кивает, немного пошатываясь. Становится больно от того, как легко он соглашается. Сэм думает, что прежний Стив уж точно не следовал бы приказам с такой легкостью.

На кухне Стив сидит тихо, пока Сэм наливает густой суп, который они заказали в башню. Рацион Стива был настолько жалким в последние месяцы, что им пришлось ограничиться простой, пресной едой.

Сэм уверен, что вместе с Баки они прочитали достаточно книг, пообщались с достаточным количеством специалистов, чтобы знать, как заново познакомить со свободой бывшего заключенного изолятора. Черт, они оба могли целую докторскую написать на эту тему, если бы захотели.

Сэм смотрит на часы. Все прочитанное никак не поместится в несколько часов, что у них остались. Но, по крайней мере, он может сделать все возможное, чтобы Стиву было комфортно.

\- Сэм, я хочу тебя попросить кое о чем, - низкий голос Стива прерывает мысли Сэма, и он поворачивается.

\- Конечно.

Стив выглядит совершенно измученным. Руки расслабленно лежат на столе, будто держать их поднятыми не осталось сил. Когда Сэм ставит на стол миску с супом, он улыбается уголком губ, но не двигается. 

\- Сэм, ты мне очень помог. Пока я был там. Ты заботился о Баки, и благодаря этому мне казалось… - Стив замолкает на мгновение, - будто все не так уж и плохо.

\- Я рад, Кэп.

Стив слабо вздрагивает при упоминании звания, и Сэм прикусывает язык.

\- Стив, - поправляется он.

\- Позаботься о них, - просит Стив. – Знаю, им будет нелегко. И мне жаль. Но я должен сделать это, и я хочу знать, что с ними все будет в порядке.

Ничего уже не будет в порядке.

И все равно Сэм говорит мягко:

\- Конечно, Стив. Я позабочусь об этом.

________________________________________

Никакого времени бы не хватило попрощаться.

У них остается три часа до отлета, и все собрались в лаборатории. Пока Стиву вкалывают адреналин и вживляют маячок, Баки стоит позади всех.

\- Рано или поздно организм сам избавится от чипа, - объясняет Старк, проводя каким-то пищащим аппаратом над грудью Стива. – По моим подсчетам, у нас есть несколько недель, может быть, месяц. Если они сами не вырежут его. Роджерс, не дай им вырезать его.

Стив грустно улыбается.

\- Буду бороться до последнего.

У Старка рука вздрагивает прямо над местом имплантанта.

\- И никак иначе, - говорит он серьезно. – Не смей сдаваться.

Баки с Тони не так много времени провели вместе. Поначалу было тяжело находиться в одном пространстве. Баки злился, Стива арестовали, Тони чувствовал себя виноватым. Но они понемногу начали притираться друг к другу. Старк как-то пришел к Баки: через два месяца после того, как Стива посадили, через неделю после того, как выписали из лазарета, и принес тонкий гладкий телефон.

\- Вот, - произнес он, бросая телефон на стол. – Пароль – день рождения Кэпа. Можешь поменять на что хочешь. Я взломал камеры наблюдения во Флоренсе. Чтобы переключиться между камерами, просто проведи пальцем по экрану.

Баки поднял телефон, повертел его в руках. Ввел 07-04, и на экране появилась белая комната. В одном углу стояла кровать, в других – душ, туалет, раковина, на низкой скамейке лежали книги. Было видно огромную стальную дверь. Стив отжимался на полу. Баки прибавил громкость, услышал, как тот считает.

\- Сто, сто один, сто два, сто три, сто четыре.

Баки впервые увидел Стива после того, как тот скрылся в здании суда. Он не видел его лица, только широкие плечи и тонкую серую футболку, изгиб скулы. Сердце болезненно сжалось.

Тони откашлялся.

\- Он не знает. Мы не никак не сможем рассказать ему, при этом не рассказав всем остальным. Но. Хотелось, чтобы мы могли как-то присматривать за ним.

\- Ты вот так узнал, что его недостаточно кормят.

\- Ага. После последнего посещения взломал их сеть. Как-то он слишком похудел, - Старк опустил взгляд в пол. – Мне жаль, что тебе нельзя навещать его. Я никогда не хотел этого.

\- Знаю. – Старк кем только ни был, но он никогда не был жестоким.

\- Теперь мы можем оба присматривать за ним. Можем позаботиться, чтобы с ним обращались, как надо.

\- Спасибо, - Баки смотрит вниз, на стол, а потом смотрит за окно, на территорию базы, которую Стив помог обустроить. Место, которое Стив называл домом. – Я знаю… - начал он. – Я знаю, что ты не планировал ничего этого. Не хотел, чтобы все так кончилось.

Старк пожал плечами, стараясь не подавать виду, как ему тяжело, отвел глаза в сторону.

\- И все равно именно я упрятал его туда. Я помог в подписании этой сделки.

\- И теперь ты помогаешь ему. Я знаю, что Стив ценит эту помощь.

Этот момент не исправил все их проблемы. Но положил начало. Уже что-то.

\- Этот, - говорит Старк, проводя указкой над голенью Стива. – Этот будет активирован только через три дня. На случай, если они просканируют и заметят какой-то активный сигнал. Они его не найдут, потому что он будет выключен. Как только пойдет сигнал, я смогу определить твое местонахождение с точностью до десятка футов всего за несколько минут.

Баки думает, что три дня – слишком долго.

Они не особенно-то говорили об этом. Стив спрашивал, как дела у всех остальных, специально переводя тему разговора, чтобы не обсуждать неизбежное. Баки заметил. Сэм заметил. Наташа заметила.

Он не кажется напуганным. Баки думает, что Стив будет справляться с этим вызовом так же, как и со всем остальным. Подняв голову, расправив плечи и стиснув зубы.

В первый час полета в квинджете и перед самым взлетом, когда на Стиве все еще была тюремная роба и наручники, - он казался таким уязвимым. Он клонился к Баки, будто нуждался в поддержке. Но где-то между Колорадо и Нью-Йорком он начал подпитываться этим бесконечным запасом силы и мужества.

\- Ты все еще можешь отказаться, - произносит Баки.

Старк замирает, а Стив вздрагивает, едва заметно. Баки не унимается.

\- Старк сказал, что его люди вот-вот найдут что-то, чтобы пробить этот барьер. Тебе не нужно делать этого. Мы можем сбежать. Тебя никто не будет винить.

Старк осторожно опускает детектор, кладет руки на стол.

\- Он прав, Кэп. Ты можешь уйти. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы у тебя были деньги. Никто не узнает, откуда они взялись. Ты… Ты ничего не должен. Ты и так достаточно заплатил. Тебе лучше уйти.

Стив смотрит в пол, сведя широкие плечи.

\- Спасибо, Тони. Но ты сам знаешь, что я не могу так.

Баки хочет спросить: «А как же я? Как же я, наши обещания? Как прикажешь мне жить дальше…»

Тогда Стив смотрит на него, беспомощно и потерянно.

Баки наклоняется ближе, старается забыть про Старка, и жестко целует его. Проводит языком по его губам, чувствует зубную пасту и привкус металла. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - обещает он. Ложь солью остается на губах. – Все будет хорошо.

Когда Старк заканчивает, Баки отводит Стива в свою комнату. Он показывает ему вид из окон, широкую кровать, большую кухню, притворяется, что всего через несколько дней Стив вернется домой.

\- Пожарим стейки, - говорит он, и Стив смотрит на него с благодарностью.

В спальне Баки достает щит, передает его Стиву, словно корону. В комнате темно, света из коридора едва ли достаточно, а в открытых окнах не видно ничего, кроме бесконечной темноты, нависшей над городом.

Стив проводит рукой по вибраниуму, переворачивает вес оружия в руках, как будто это его старый любимый друг. 

\- Ты ведь позаботишься о нем, да? – спрашивает он, хватаясь пальцами за ремешки. – Придержи его для меня.

\- Ты можешь взять его с собой, - предлагает Баки.

\- Нет, - Стив качает головой. – Нет, в этой битве мне щит не пригодится, - он возвращает его на место, задерживая руку на металле. – Все равно он теперь принадлежит тебе, - добавляет он. – Наташа все повторяет, как ты хорошо научился с ним обращаться.

В этой странной, неестественной темноте он целует Стива, вдыхает его, как воздух, запоминает, какова его кожа на ощупь.

Волосы Стива - жесткая щеточка под пальцами, и Баки поглаживает его затылок, пока Стив не стонет, привалившись к стене. Пуговица на джинсах легко расстегивается, и он стаскивает штаны по узким бедрам. Кожа у него теплая и мягкая, и Баки опускается на колени на ковер, проводит ртом по впадинке на бедре.

Стив вздыхает резко, чисто, а Баки выдыхает ему прямо над яйцами и берет его в рот. На языке тепло, немного солоно, и он втягивает щеки, втягивает, пока не чувствует, как головка достает до самого горла. Он держит бедра Стива лядонями, слышит, как тот издает короткие негромкие звуки.

Все длится недолго. Стив вцепляется себе в волосы, зовет Баки и кончает, стараясь заглушить всхлипы плечом.

Баки сглатывает, чувствует, как Стив обмякает во рту.

Стив смотрит на него: глаза круглые, зрачки темные. Нижняя губа раскраснелась от того, как сильно он ее прикусывал, и Баки думает - это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он, все еще на коленях, чувствуя себя, как молящийся верующий. – Я всегда буду любить тебя.

Стив сползает по стене на пол, берет его лицо в ладони.

\- Я мечтал о тебе всю свою жизнь, - признается он. – Я любил тебя каждую секунду с самого нашего знакомства.

Баки наклоняется, пока они не касаются лбами.

\- Вернись ко мне, - шепчет он. – Ты только вернись ко мне.

Стив крепче сжимает руки.

\- Баки…

\- Просто… - Баки замолкает, зная, что нечестно брать с него такое обещание. – Все хорошо, - наконец, говорит он. – Все будет хорошо.

Когда Стив снова касается его губ, до боли нежно, Баки чувствует, как жжет в глазах. После всего Стив еще и успокаивает его.

\- Ты справишься, - выдыхает Стив ему в рот. – Ты такой сильный, Бак, - он целует его жестко, вдыхая, и Баки чувствует, как самому нечем дышать.

Он подхватывает Стива, несет его на кровать, и они ложатся рядом на матрасе. У них есть еще несколько часов. Они не пропадут впустую.


	5. Chapter 5

Координаты, которые прислала ГИДРА, - это пустая, невозможно голая ледяная равнина. Тридцать миль от ближайшей научной базы и сотня - от ближайшего города. 

Они приземляются за полчаса до указанного времени. Стив молчит, глядя в замерзшую пустоту вокруг.

По бокам от него стоят двое маршалов, представители КНУТ, кто-то из Пентагона, кто-то из ООН. Тони. И Наташа. И Сэм.

Баки сидит рядом на скамейке у окна, прижимаясь и успокаивая своим присутствием, развернувшись к Стиву так, что тот может опереться о его грудь. Он ощущает себя маленьким, сидя вот так, будто его баюкают, ухаживают за ним. Он не двигается, когда чувствует, как самолет приземляется, когда видит, как включаются прожекторы, старается насладиться моментом, когда ему не нужно натягивать маску храбрости. Пальцы Баки сжимаются вокруг его собственных.

Большую часть перелета он молчал. Все молчали. Поначалу они суетились, обсуждая возможные варианты, повторяя планы действий в случае непредвиденной ситуации. Но по мере приближения к Гренландии они постепенно затихли от осознания того, что вот-вот произойдет. Стив отошел к Баки, прислонился к нему, стараясь дышать ровно, стараясь напомнить себе: что бы ни случилось, по крайней мере, у него навсегда останется этот момент.

В окне видны только темнота и снег, и ему холодно даже за стенами квинджета. На нем костюм Капитана Америки, но после долгих месяцев в тюремной одежде кажется, что сидит он совсем не так. Плечи странно тянет, а ремень пришлось затянуть потуже, туже хорошо изношенной дырки в ремне. Этот костюм раньше сидел как влитой, Стив помнит, как ему было спокойно, как он чувствовал себя в безопасности, стоило ему облачиться в экипировку Капитана. Звезда на груди, красное, белое и синее. Он был горд носить этот костюм.

Сейчас же он прижимается к Баки, будто совсем маленький, будто ему страшно. Вот притворщик.

Он вспоминает маленькую камеру, серые стены, четкий распорядок дней, превратившихся в бесконечный поток до боли щемящей монотонности и одиночества. Он вспоминает, как мог бродить вдоль стен, как мог, прыгнув, дотронуться пальцами до потолка. Сейчас ему тоже кажется, будто его загнали в ловушку.

В тюрьме ему снились сны. Голубое небо, ветер в волосах, рука Баки в руке. Он до каждой яркой детали представлял, как вернется домой. В моменты, когда выключали свет и Стив ждал, когда сон поглотит его, он всегда возвращался к этой фантазии.

В этих фантазиях он выходит из больших металлических дверей, а Баки ждет его, облокотившись о джип; волосы убраны в хвост, но непослушные завитки все равно лезут в лицо на ветру. Он стоит, согнув ногу, будто его ничто не тревожит. Он прячет руки в карманы куртки, а от плеч на дорогу падает широкая тень. Солнце ярко горит в небе, Скалистые горы обступают их кругом, дует легкий ветер, путая волосы Баки. Воздух пахнет сосной, пылью и дымом. Баки улыбается, когда видит Стива.

\- Ну, привет, солдат, - говорит он; прошли годы, голос у него хриплый, и Стив бросает сумку, хватает его и целует жестко, наплевав на камеры наблюдения, которые все еще следят за ним. Он целует его, как в фильмах, как в книгах, как в сказке. Он прижимается к Баки всем телом, чувствует, как тот прижимается в ответ, чувствует тепло губ, как носом утыкается в щеку Баки. Он представляет, как хватается за футболку Баки, представляет, как Баки хватается металлическими пальцами за шлевки и тянет его невозможно ближе, пока между ними не остается пространства, воздуха. А потом они садятся в джип. Баки заводит мотор, и под колесами дорога превращается в расплывчатое пятно, а тюрьма, оставшись позади, исчезает, как рябь на воде.

Но Стива так и не выпустили, и это не сон. А сон безвозвратно растворился, как не было.

Он заставляет себя вспомнить, почему он вовсе здесь оказался. Думает о том, как весь мир окунулся во тьму, без света и без надежды. Эрскин когда-то сказал ему быть хорошим человеком, ткнув пальцев в грудь. Именно это хороший человек бы и сделал. Если это последнее, что сможет оставить после себя Стив, если это последнее, на что он годится, он справится. Он знает, каково это – жить в мире без возможности поднять лицо к солнцу. Его страна погибнет – Стив бы тоже погиб. Так что он готов пойти на этот последний поступок.

Тони говорит что-то, и Стив через силу пытается заставить себя слушать.

\- Я не регистрирую никаких тепловых сигналов. Ни двигателей, ни людей. Они уже должны быть здесь. Неприлично опаздывать…

Один из людей в форме хмурится, глядя на телефон.

\- А с координатами вы не напутали?

Тони дергается, кривясь.

\- Что-что я сделал? – резко спрашивает он, и Стиву хочется улыбнуться, потому что это такая знакомая сцена.

Но потом он смотрит в окно, в темноту, и видит приближающееся красное свечение. Внутри все сжимается.

\- Они здесь, - говорит он тихо, так тихо, что только Баки слышит его.

Он чувствует, как Баки напрягается, слышит, как звякает металл, когда тот сжимает кулак.

\- Старк, - зовет Баки, но Стив не слушает его.

Он выпрямляется, встает тверже. Выбрасывает из мыслей солнце в горах Колорадо, бесконечную дорогу и руку Баки в своей. Он переключается на миссию, чувствует, как туго затянут ремень, чувствует тяжесть ботинок и вес брони на плечах. Он вздыхает глубоко, превращаясь в Капитана Америку.

Когда он открывает глаза, то ощущает себя увереннее. Еще пятнадцать минут.

Баки подходит к нему. Все смотрят на них, но никто не двигается.

\- На сканерах их не видно, - говорит Тони. – Ни теплового сигнала, ни радио. Ничего. Они каким-то образом блокируют. Пытаюсь обойти их защиту.

Стив вдруг до боли в груди хочет, чтобы в руках был его щит. Старается представить, как тот лежит в спальне Баки, в Нью-Йорке, ждет, пока владелец заберет его. Но он больше не этот владелец.

Он кивает, и Старк открывает люк квинджета. Холодный ветер дует в кабину.

Красные огни становятся больше. Ему кажется, что он видит темные фигуры. Двое мужчин? Они что, пешком пришли?

Они выходят вместе. Стив и Баки, Наташа, Тони и Сэм. Маршалы, представители. В квинджете установлена камера, и Тони включает ее, когда они выходят. Видео передается в Вашингтон, в Башню, на целую сотню новостных каналов. Весь мир наблюдает за ними. Стив думает, страшно ли им так же, как ему.

Снег не идет, но воздух кажется тяжелым. Густым от ожидания и ужаса.

Красные огни останавливаются. Может быть, в сотне ярдов от них. Стив знает, что теперь его черед идти. Он почти рад – Баки не сможет сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, если будет так далеко. Не увидит… что бы ни произошло.

Слева раздается звон железа, Стив знает, что Тони активировал костюм.

Он вертит шлем в руках, а потом отдает его Сэму. Их ладони соприкасаются на секунду дольше обычного, и Стив подается в объятие, чувствует ткань пальто Сэма, крылья, сложенные на спине.

\- Аккуратнее там, - говорит ему Сэм, будто расстается со Стивом ненадолго, будто он уезжает куда-то на моря, будто позагорает и вернется. Стив кивает.

Наташа следующая. Она крепко обнимает его тонкими руками, улыбается ему, когда отстраняется.

\- Мы вернем тебя домой, - обещает она.

Он прикасается к ее щеке.

\- Для меня было честью дружить с тобой, - признается он, потому что эти слова хотя бы раз надо произнести вслух. – Спасибо тебе за все.

Она улыбается, когда они отпускают друг друга, и Стив думает, что с ней все будет в порядке.

Тони открывает шлем, и они смотрят глаза в глаза. Стив вспоминает переговорные комнаты, квинджеты, как они сцеплялись словами и кулаками. Вспоминает последние моменты на лестнице, и когда Тони схватил его руку в лазарете и пообещал, что позаботится о Баки. Вспоминает Говарда и Пегги, летающую машину на Всемирной Выставке, все, что и во сне не могло ему присниться, все, что привело его сюда.

\- Сколько всего было. Пришло время прощаться,– говорит он.

Тони смеется, и Железный Человек протягивает руку, указательным пальцем дотрагивается до груди Стива. 

\- Смотри, чтобы они не нашли маячки. Я буду следить за показателями.

Стив кивает маршалам и представителям. Остается только Баки.

Баки одет в темную униформу, на груди звезда, волосы убраны назад. Металлическая рука блестит в свете прожекторов квинджета, а глаза почти потухли.

Стив думает, что уже никогда не увидит его в свете солнца. Он делает шаг вперед, чувствует, как Баки притягивает его к себе. Они касаются лбами, и он закрывает глаза.

Холод исчезает, и они снова в Бруклине, и в Европе, на базе в Нью-Йорке, где-то в долгой тихой дороге, оставив тюрьму далеко позади. Они под голубым небом, а впереди – бесконечные дни. Они едут по дороге, по обе стороны которой растут деревья, Баки смеется, а солнце палит над головой, как благословение. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит ему Баки здесь и сейчас.

Они целуются, жестко, и Стив резко возвращается в холод, а Баки чувствует соль. Он рвано вдыхает тепло изо рта Баки; такой резкий контраст.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он, когда отстраняется. Баки касается его лица, и Стив смотрит на него, не моргая, пытается уместить целую жизнь, которую провел бы глядя Баки в лицо, в эти несколько мгновений.

Он отстраняется, чувствуя пустоту внутри.

Позади всех он видит, как мигает красный огонек камеры. Там, дома, все сидят в темноте и наблюдают. Он думает о Ванде и Роуди, о Шерон и Клинте. Думает о людях: как им, должно быть, страшно и как им хочется солнца. Ему так же хотелось солнца в холодной тюрьме. Он выпрямляется и отдает честь, четко и уверенно, будто в Европе, а фашисты дышат в спину.

\- Это было честью, - говорит он. Он действительно так думает, в самом своем нутре. Он хочет сказать, что все исправит. Не бойтесь, я все исправлю.

А потом он разворачивается.

Под ногами сплошной лед, так что он не проваливается. Идет с легкостью.

Он подходит ближе и четче видит фигуры в красном свечении: металлический жезл с красной ГИДРОЙ наверху, чьи щупальца расползаются во все стороны. Рядом стоят двое высоких широкоплечих мужчин. Один держит жезл, а у другого подмышкой что-то блестящее.

Стив не оборачивается.

Он останавливается футах в десяти, чтобы до него не могли дотянуться.

\- Я пришел. Теперь делайте то, что обещали.

Двое переглядываются, и тот, что держит жезл, поворачивает руку. Красный свет бьет в небо, тонкий луч багровой молнии, и вверху что-то трескается. Грохот разносится эхом, и Стив вздрагивает.

А потом темнота рассеивается.

Стиву кажется, что он видит просветы, а потом солнечные лучи прорываются сквозь тьму, раздирая ее, как трещины на стекле. Просветы становятся все шире и глубже, и ночь заканчивается. Сейчас час дня, солнце стоит высоко в небе, снег блестит вокруг. Стив наклоняет голову, чувствует тепло, позволяет себе окунуться в него на мгновение перед тем, как вернуться в настоящее.

Он теперь четко видит мужчин. Видит, что они одни, что они действительно пешком пришли сюда. В руках у них нет никаких наручников. Они не собираются уходить отсюда с пленным. Он делает глубокий вдох, делает два шага вперед. Солнце тепло светит ему в спину.

Тот, который не держит жезл, поднимает руку, и Стив видит странное оружие. Понятно, что последует дальше.

Стив слышит, как его зовут сзади, и ничего не может поделать. Он оборачивается.

Баки бежит к нему, металлическая рука блестит под солнцем, он четко видит его лицо. Длинные тени растянулись за ним на снегу.

\- Стив! – кричит он.

Железный Человек уже в воздухе, репульсоры горят синим, плавят под собой снег. Наташа тоже бежит, Сэм расправляет за спиной крылья, отбрасывая длинную тень.

Баки вытянул руку, и Стив видит его глаза: серо-голубые, яркие от солнца. Они такие яркие, что похожи на звезды.

Стив улыбается, солнце греет щеки, и он не видит, как оружие выстреливает сзади и луч красного света ударяет в затылок.

________________________________________

Баки смотрит, как Стив уходит, хрустя снегом в темноте, к поджидающим его агентам ГИДРЫ, залитым красным светом. Шаги уверенные, твердые, он не оборачивается. Стив выходит из света от прожекторов, превращается в тень на льду. Ветер дует резкими порывами, поднимая снег; Стив почти пропадает из вида в белой мгле.

Он слышит, как один из агентов КНУТ тихо говорит что-то в микрофон, сжимает кулаки. Он хочет кричать, бушевать и бежать за Стивом.

Он думает, что они и его могут забрать. Двоих по цене одного, лишь бы вместе со Стивом…

Он делает шаг вперед, будто его притягивает к Стиву. Как и всю жизнь.

Сэм берет его под локоть, и Баки оборачивается.

\- Если ты действительно хочешь пойти за ним, я тебя не остановлю, - тихо говорит Сэм. – Черт, да я сам хочу пойти за ним. Но подумай о том, чего хотел бы он.

Баки поворачивается. Стив остановился. Он теперь всего в считаных футах от круга красного света ГИДРЫ, и Баки кажется, что он слышит его низкий голос на ветру. 

Что-то происходит.

Раздается трескающийся хрип, красный луч возносится в небо, словно разряд электричества. Он трещит и сверкает, и всю равнину заливает жуткий красный свет. Вдалеке видны заснеженные холмы, и золотые волосы Стива тоже сликом далеко. А потом раздается оглушительный треск, будто небо разверзлось и разлетелось на тысячи кусочков, которые вот-вот обрушатся на них.

Солнечный свет становится ярче, волнами расплываясь от жезла по всему небу, тянется к горизонту тысячью потоков тающего снега. Баки чувствует тепло на лице. Он моргает, поднимает руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза, ослепленный этим светом.

Он видит только силуэт Стива, делающего шаг вперед, навстречу ГИДРЕ.

Он теперь все видит. Двое мужчин: темные фигуры на фоне неба, длинный жезл, что-то блестящее, как металл, в руке одного из них. Он всматривается. Видит пистолет.

Он бежит и зовет Стива. Надежды, что успеет, нет.

Стив поворачивается. Он светится. Солнце в волосах, в глазах, вокруг него на снегу. Голубое небо над ним необыкновенно яркое. Он поворачивается и видит Баки.

Баки вспоминает Стива на ступеньках здания суда, как он стоял на самой вершине, окруженный врагами, как повернулся и посмотрел в камеру. Он вспоминает солнце в волосах Стива, длинную тень, когда на Стива надели наручники и увели в темноту.

Стив улыбается.

Он улыбается даже тогда, когда луч красного света бьет его в затылок.

Он зависает в воздухе на мгновение, губы расслабляются и улыбка спадает с лица. Глаза расширяются, он поднимает руку, будто пытается дотянуться до чего-то. Будто он падает.

Когда он падает лицом в снег, не раздается ни звука. А может, Баки просто не слышит.

Он ничего не слышит. Только глухой гул, он поскальзывается на льду, падает, чувствует, как колени ударяются о лед, и на мгновение смотрит вниз.

Когда он поднимает взгляд, Стива нигде нет. Двоих мужчин, жезла, пистолета – тоже. Только пустота, протянувшаяся на мили вдаль.

Старк первым добирается до места. Он опускается на одно колено, касается рукой места, куда упал Стив, прижимает ладонь к снегу и пытается считать показатели сенсорами. Он не снимает шлем, и Баки не видит его лица, только жесткие линии доспехов Железного Человека. Он не двигается, а Баки сидит на коленях, всего в нескольких ярдах, смотрит. 

Мгновение спустя Сэм рядом, тянет его на ноги, осматривает на предмет ран.

\- Они тебя не задели? Кровь нигде не идет? – он тянет за черную куртку, и Баки отмахивается от него, отталкивает, пытается пройти вперед. Сэм хватает его крепче. – Баки, пусть работает, Баки…

Баки сильнее вырывается, идет, спотыкаясь, к месту.

А потом Наташа оказывается рядом. Она убийственно спокойна, лицо невозмутимо, наушник, по которому она слушала переговоры в Вашингтоне, все еще на месте.

Железный Человек поднимает на них взгляд.

\- Ничего, - говорит он. Открывает щиток. Он опустошен.

\- А маячок? Они ведь не могли…

\- Показатели Стива пропали, - обрывает его Старк. – Перед тем, как они исчезли, у Стива остановилось сердце.

________________________________________

К тому моменту, как они вернулись в Нью-Йорк, запись уже несколько раз показали по всем главным новостным каналам. Новость попала в топ на «Твиттере», а на «СиЭнЭн» не прекращается бегущая строка. «Гугл» тоже изменил логотип – теперь это черные буквы, два щита вместо «о» и флаг, развевающийся с мачты буквы «L». У Башни Мстителей собрались репортеры, но им все равно – они приземляются на крыше и даже не смотрят вниз.

Они задержались на несколько часов, безуспешно обыскивали территорию. Подкрепление из КНУТ прибыло всего спустя час после того, как Стив «исчез» (как выразилась Наташа, хриплым голосом пытаясь связаться с ними по рации), они оцепили самолет яркими оранжевыми конусами и красными огнями. Военные и ученые с инструментами разбрелись повсюду, осматривая пустое пространство. Они установили яркие прожекторы, чтобы, когда солнце действительно сядет, было светло.

Из Мстителей одним из первых прибыл Вижн.

Тони стоял на том месте, откуда все исчезли. Он еще не уходил, и Вижн присоединился к нему. Его красный плащ развевался на холодном ветру.

\- Я чувствую энергию не из этого мира, - тихо сказал он. – Эти люди играли с силой, которую не смогут долго контролировать. Мы найдем их.

Легче от этого не стало.

\- Когда они его забрали, он был мертв, - беспощадно ответил Тони. – Какая разница. Он умер. 

До этого разговора он успел перепроверить данные дюжину раз. Он перепроверил их сразу после и знал, что будет проверять снова и снова, и по пути домой, и потом еще сотни раз, в лаборатории. Будет рассматривать этот пазл с разных углов в надежде найти ответ. Но другого он никогда не получит.

Стив был спокоен, даже когда стоял лицом к лицу с агентами ГИДРЫ и разговаривал с ними. Пульс немного подскочил, когда темнота рассеялась. И еще раз, когда он услышал, как его зовет Баки.

Стив повернулся, и Тони сфокусировался на его лице, даже когда летел за Барнсом.

Система оповестила его, как только достали пистолет, а уже в следующую секунду раздался энергетический выстрел.

Стив смотрел на Барнса. Он улыбался, легкие наполнились последним – самым последним – вдохом. Красный луч ударил в затылок, и всего мгновение спустя его сердце остановилось. Он упал лицом в снег, даже не пытаясь закрыться руками.

Барнс упал на колени, не переставая кричать. Тони был всего в нескольких футах от Стива, когда они все исчезли. И где-то между этими событиями Тони видел темный ожог на светлых волосах Стива.

Кадры, которые показывают по телевидению, сняты издалека, картинка нечеткая и зернистая. Тони рад, что остальные не увидели того момента, когда глаза Стива потеряли фокус, когда губы расслабились, как он лежал в снегу.

Барнс молчал. В какой-то момент Сэм отдал ему шлем Стива, накрыл его одеялом. Барнс держал в руках синий шлем, вжимаясь в него пальцами до тех пор, пока костяшки не побелели. Тони смотрел на него, не в состоянии сказать ни слова.

Когда они приземлились, Барнс и Сэм решили сразу отправиться в штаб-квартиру Мстителей. Многое следовало подготовить, со многими переговорить. Но более того, он понимал, что им обоим было некомфортно находиться здесь, в месте, куда пришел (и вернулся) Стив, чтобы сдаться.

Он резко махнул им рукой, показывая, чтобы шли, и пообещал связаться, если что-то найдет.

Наташа посмотрела на него и молча ушла следом.

Так что сейчас Тони сидит в лаборатории в Башне в полном одиночестве. Он смотрит запись со своего шлема, изучает данные, пустым взглядом уставившись туда, где должна быть информация, передаваемая с маячка.

Он ищет хоть что-нибудь: помехи, ошибку, сбой – хоть какое-то доказательство того, что он только что не стал свидетелем смерти Капитана Америки.

\- Зачем им мертвое тело? – спрашивает он, хоть и знает ответ. Тело Стива Роджерса таит в себе секреты, на которые наука была бы рада получить ответы.

Он вздрагивает, думает о темной пещере и грубых руках, которые тянут его под воду.

Данные все еще поступают с места исчезновения, и Тони через силу возвращается в настоящее.

Меньшее, что он может сейчас сделать, это понять, почему они забрали Стива. По крайней мере, он перед ним в долгу.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив просыпается сбитый с толку, чувствуя, будто завис в секунде от удара после долгого падения.

Тело дергается, и он прижимается к поверхности под собой, стараясь удостовериться, что лежит на твердой земле, а не летит, зависнув, в пространстве. Он лежит на чем-то холодном и гладком, и когда он открывает глаза, человек в больничном халате хмурится, нагнувшись над ним.

\- Ты очнулся, - говорит человек. – Хорошо. Некоторые объекты не так хорошо переносят последствия перемещения. Нам потребовалось около минуты, чтобы снова запустить твое сердце. Ты, возможно, будешь еще какое-то время чувствовать тошноту или головокружение. Но все пройдет. Капельница с этим поможет, - указывает он.

Стив смотрит и видит толстую трубку в руке, которая поднимается к пакету над головой.

\- Где я? – хрипит он. Голова болит, и глубоко под черепом как будто что-то без конца стучит. Он напрягает мышцы во всем теле, но не чувствует новых ран ни на ногах, ни на груди. Они не нашли маячки. Еще не нашли. Он пытается повернуть голову и видит двоих охранников у металлической двери.

В комнате пусто, кроме стола, на котором он лежит. Окон тоже нет. Она маленькая и слишком сильно напоминает ему камеру. Он тянет руки в наручниках, на секунду удивляется, когда они не двигаются с места.

\- Мы находимся где-то в трехстах милях к северу от той точки, где твои друзья оставили тебя, - объясняет человек. – Твои друзья думают, что ты мертв. По всем новостям показывают. И даже если бы они не верили в это, они не найдут тебя. В нашем распоряжении технология, которая позволяет нам блокировать передачу сигнала с любых устройств, которыми они могли тебя снабдить, – он смотрит куда-то за спину, потом поворачивается и вынимает иглу из руки Стива. – Он захочет увидеть тебя, - а потом, повернувшись к охранникам: - Поднимите его.

Ремни вокруг рук расслабляются, и двое охранников поднимают его на ноги. Как только ступни касаются пола, колени подкашиваются, и только благодаря крепкой хватке двоих мужчин Стив не падает лицом в пол. Голова трещит, кружится, его тошнит, охранники без труда тянут его прочь из комнаты.

Вокруг все расплывается, череп будто ватой набит, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Должно быть, все это ему приснилось, и на самом деле он все еще в тюрьме и мозг просто играет с ним. Это – лишь сон, он все еще в Колорадо, и они тащат его на встречу со смотрителем. Он смутно думает, когда будет день посещений, придет ли Сэм повидать его. Ему хочется увидеть Сэма. Рассказать ему об этом сне. Убедиться, что с Баки все в порядке.

Баки кричал, звал его, был так напуган.

Но нет, это был сон.

Он не сопротивляется, когда его тащат в коридор. Он никогда не сопротивлялся. Ни разу, с самого последнего дня свободы. Тогда он оставил Баки, приехал в Нью-Йорк, сдал щит, позволил надеть на себя наручники.

Они проходят по коридору, заходят в лифт. В стальной коробке темно. Они начинают подниматься, вверх и вверх, и еще выше, и Стив знает – это не тюрьма. Это был не сон. Он не в Колорадо. Он в лапах ГИДРЫ, и он еще не умер.

В голове все перемешалось, и он пытается вспомнить, что же произошло.

Он помнит солнечный свет. Такой яркий. Заливающий снежные поля. Он помнит, как повернулся, как Баки бежал ему навстречу.

Двери лифта открываются, и Стива тянут в хорошо освещенную комнату. Везде мониторы и компьютеры, длинные столы, на полу лежит толстый офисный ковер. Очень похоже на то, как раньше выглядели офисы ЩИТА, думает он. Очень похоже на здание Трискелиона, до того, как хэликерриеры разнесли его в пух и прах.

Вокруг него ходят люди, одетые в черную униформу ГИДРЫ. Они разговаривают тихо, настойчиво. Звонит телефон, Стив слышит, как новостной диктор тихо сообщает последние новости. Он вытягивает шею в попытке найти телевизор, замечает логотип «СиЭнЭн», заголовок на плашке гласит: «Смерть Капитана Америки подтверждена». Он не успевает прочитать ничего больше, его тянут дальше.

Когда их замечают, все замирают. Документы кладут на столы, разговоры замолкают. Все внимательно следят, как его тащат по центральному проходу прочь, за широкие двойные двери.

Стив пытается подставить под себя ноги, пытается хоть как-то сопротивляться. Он не хочет участвовать в том, что ждет его за этой дверью, что бы это ни было. Все без толку. Он всем телом чувствует слабость и боль. Он чувствует себя так, как до сыворотки, как будто, стоит ему закрыть глаза, он снова окажется в Бруклине с Баки, а все это будет лишь лихорадочным сном. Он почти улыбается этой идее, улыбается при мысли о голой квартирке, в которой было так холодно зимой и так жарко летом, когда они с Баки были молоды и счастливы.

Двери открываются, и Стива затаскивают внутрь. 

\- Капитан, приятно снова видеть вас, - говорит хриплый голос, и Стив чувствует, как что-то холодное скользит по спине. Он знает этот голос.

В дальней стене большие окна, и Стив видит скалистый ледяной обрыв, видит солнце и голубое небо, протянувшееся до нечеткого горизонта. Он видит силуэт человека, и, когда фигура подходит ближе к нему, черты понемногу становятся четкими.

Лицо у него перекошено и все в шрамах, рот оттянут в постоянной усмешке. Кожа вся в пузырях, потемнела на скулах и челюсти, будто по ней провели факелом. От уголков глаз к волосам отходят толстые шрамы, а когда он улыбается, Стив понимает, что у него нет губ. На шрамах выбита татуировка, от лба и вниз, вокруг искаженного носа и ниже, по шее, и исчезает за воротником футболки. Красные щупальца гидры нежно оплетают вздутую кожу, как корни дерева, торчащие из земли.

\- Рамлоу, - говорит Стив, чувствуя тяжелый страх внутри. – Я думал, ты мертв.

\- Когда кажется, Капитан... а то застанут врасплох. 

Брок Рамлоу садится за длинный стол. 

\- Должно быть, ты спрашиваешь себя, зачем ты здесь.

Стив не отвечает. Он увереннее чувствует себя на ногах, но все так же висит на охранниках, изображая слабость.

\- В тот день я чуть не умер, Кэп. На память осталось несколько шрамов. Я лежал в больничной койке и видел тебя – а ты выглядел, как будто ничего и не случилось. После всего, что ты уничтожил. После всего, что ты забрал у меня. – Он наклоняется вперед. – Ты хоть знаешь, что ГИДРА пообещала мне? Я был бы генералом их армий. Я бы поставил весь мир на колени. Я бы стоял на твоих костях. Я бы носил твои зубы, как ожерелье. Я бы сделал твоего Барнса своим домашним животным.

Из груди Стива рвется рык, и Рамлоу смеется. Это хриплый смех в нос, звук проходится по ушам Стива, как наждак.

\- Ты все это отобрал у меня. Но ГИДРА сильнее. Отрубишь одну голову – две вырастут на ее месте. Меня выбрали. Меня одарили предвидением перерождения ГИДРЫ. Думаешь, ГИДРУ создал Красный Череп сто лет назад? ГИДРА пришла из мест, далеких от нашего мира, Капитан, она будет возвращаться снова и снова. Будет сажать свои семена, пока не добьется своего. Она дала мне силу, Кэп. Больше силы, чем ты можешь себе представить. Технологию за гранью человеческих возможностей. Мы завладеем Землей, и я уже не буду просто генералом. Я буду богом.

Он смотрит на Стива.

\- Мне будут поклоняться. Как когда-то поклонялись тебе, - говорит он ниже и грубее. – Как же сладко было видеть, как низко ты пал, видеть, как те, кто поклонялся тебе, самолично скинули тебя с пьедестала. Как свергли идола. Каким беззащитным и слабым ты был, бесполезным, пока моя сила все росла и росла. И как быстро ты потерял свою.

Рамлоу поворачивается, смотрит куда-то в окно, и Стив использует шанс.

Он делает выпад, вырывается из рук охранников, целится Рамлоу в шею. Если он только сможет застать его врасплох, он, возможно, сможет добраться до окна. Лететь им далеко. Он позаботится о том, чтобы никто не выжил. Баки и так думает, что он погиб, так что это просто станет очередным благим делом Стива.

Он сжимает пальцы на шее Рамлоу, и они оба валятся на пол. Стив чувствует, как ударяется спиной о стол, чувствует, как Рамлоу бьет его кулаком в живот, но не отпускает. Он катится влево, оказывается сверху и бьет Рамлоу головой о пол. Удары в грудь немного ослабевают.

Позади охранники кричат, дверь открывается, забегает еще больше людей, он бьет Рамлоу головой, чтобы уж точно вырубить его, и в этот момент что-то больно врезается в него. Шокер, понимает он, безвольно расслабляя руки, падает назад, давая Рамлоу возможность скинуть его с себя. Он ведь мог бы сопротивляться, мог бы дать отпор. Но слабость – из-за перемещения или из-за месяцев, проведенных в тюрьме, – все еще ощущается во всем теле, он чувствует, как сердце заходится в груди. Вокруг все расплывается, а когда снова становится четким, он лежит на животе, руки больно затянуты назад, а ноги скованы наручниками. 

\- Я бы мог убить тебя, - плюет в него Рамлоу. Кровь из губы течет по подбородку. – Я бы мог забить тебя, как скот, разрезать на куски и раскидать по какому-нибудь айсбергу, чтобы твой Барнс нашел тебя. Нравится такое? Как он отреагирует, когда увидит столько кусков? Даже ученые тебя не соберут вместе. Твой член я бы забросил повыше. Просто чтобы он нашел его. Как, по-твоему, он после такого оправится?

Стив дышит с трудом, пытается вдохнуть что-то кроме пыли из ковра. Из носа течет кровь там, где он ударился о пол. 

\- Я нужен тебе живым, - говорит он, с трудом выплевывая слова, стараясь игнорировать безразмерный страх внутри, - иначе бы ты уже давно сделал это.

Рамлоу шипит сквозь зубы, кивает головой охранникам.

\- Берите его.

Они тянут его из комнаты, назад сквозь компьютеры, столы, назад в лифт. Работники наблюдают за ним, все понимая.

Теперь его держат двое охранников, и еще двое с оружием стоят сзади. Стив опускает голову, смотрит, как капли крови текут по футболке, капают на ковер. Они спускаются, и когда двери открываются на этот раз, он видит лестницу. Узкие каменные ступени уходят вниз тугой спиралью.

Лифт, ведущий к лестнице. Стив хмыкает, булькает кровью из носа, и за это получает тычок дулом пистолета в затылок.

Когда он смотрит на охранников, пока они спускаются по ступеням, то замечает, как у одного руки дрожат на прикладе. Они все молчат – даже Рамлоу. Только ботинки эхом стучат по полу и звенят наручники Стива в такт шагам. Они спускаются все ниже и ниже.

Вокруг воздух становится теплее, будто под камнем горит огонь. В кривой стене отражается что-то красное и темное – последние лучи заходящего где-то солнца.

\- Капитан, я видел лицо ГИДРЫ, - говорит Рамлоу, наконец, когда красный свет становится ярче. – Они дали мне силу, о которой я даже мечтать не мог. Я стер само солнце в небе. Я заполучил тебя, стоило мне лишь щелкнуть пальцами. И это – только начало того, чего они позволят мне достичь. Мир встанет на колени передо мной. Перед нами. Не хватает лишь одной детали. Одной последней детали, и подготовка будет завершена.

Жарко, и Стив моргает, когда становится слишком ярко за следующим поворотом ступеней, и они вдруг оказываются в большой комнате. Пол горит красным, свет расходится по стенам, пока не начинает казаться жидким и живым. В самом сердце света, в центре комнаты, бурлит что-то темное, длинные языки извиваются, тянутся по краям комнаты. Они поднимаются вверх, изгибаются, шипят. Воздух сладкий, душный. Стиву страшно. Он слышит, как один из охранников учащенно дышит, чувствует, как пальцы, которые держат его, дрожат.

Рамлоу поворачивается к нему и как будто растет, а его тень становится длиннее. Его глаза блестят все ярче на покрытом шрамами лице, пока не начинает казаться, что они сами источают свет: горят красными углями в переплетении шрамов и татуировок.

\- Им нужен носитель.

________________________________________

Когда контактное лицо из правительства США подает идею государственной похоронной церемонии, именно Наташа обхватывает руку Джеймса и крепко сжимает, чувствуя, как он дрожит под ее пальцами, как рассыпается на части. Она и представить не может, каково это. У нее самой в груди все болит.

В конце концов, прошло всего четыре дня. Всего четыре дня с того момента, как она стояла в Гренландии, позволяя Стиву отправиться на собственную смерть. Кажется, прошло куда больше времени, но боль все такая же острая, как будто она снова и снова проигрывает в сознании эти картинки, ту же самую сцену, а легче не становится. Вчера официально подтвердили смерть Стива, ненужная формальность, потому что все видели, как он пал. Флаги спустили. Капитолий завесили черными полотнищами.

В Гренландии все еще работают агенты КНУТ, ищут зацепки в поисках того, куда делись люди, которые убили Стива. Но куда большая проблема – то, что ГИДРА готовит новую атаку, а поиски тела Стива теперь отошли на задний план. И Наташа, и Тони получили официальные послания – их ждали в поле для оценки потенциальных мишеней ГИДРЫ. Пока что им было позволено отказаться, продолжить поиски энергетических сигнатур, которые возможно могли помочь им найти тело Стива, но Наташа знала, что щедрости КНУТ хватит не надолго.

Если они хотят вернуть тело Стива домой, им нужно время, а для этого придется играть по правилам.

Так что Сэм единственный, кто встает на ноги. Он не кричит. Он стоит с гордо поднятой головой, и он напоминает ей Стива. Он смотрит какое-то мгновение, а потом говорит: 

\- Мы еще вернемся к этой теме.

Голос у него холодный и жесткий, как будто представитель из правительства только что спросил, какого младенца он предпочел бы на ужин.

Но этого достаточно. Представитель бормочет что-то под нос и уходит.

Сэм садится, прячет лицо в ладони, а Джеймс закрывает глаза.

Все они сломлены. Но кто-то сейчас должен быть опорой. Наташа собирается с силами.

Она вспоминает лицо Стива в этой маленькой, клаустрофобной комнатке для свиданий в тюрьме, как он уверенно и спокойно сидел, несмотря на то, что впереди были еще долгие одинокие годы. Она пытается сжать губы точно так же упрямо. Вспоминает, как он обнял ее в те последние мгновения, и пытается впитать эту силу.

\- Они захотят провести панихиду, - говорит она спокойно и рассудительно. – Остановить их мы точно не сможем.

\- Они бросили его гнить в камере, - взрывается Сэм. – Они и не собирались его выпускать. Ты ведь знаешь это. А теперь они хотят, чтобы он даже после смерти плясал под их дудочку.

Джеймс вздрагивает на последних словах, и Сэм мрачнеет. Но не извиняется. 

\- Мы устроим что-нибудь скромное, - наконец, говорит она. – Только мы. Когда вернем его домой. Но если мы хотим и дальше пользоваться их ресурсами, надо играть по их правилам.

Все молчат. А потом, опустив голову и глядя в стол, Джеймс говорит:

\- Я рад, что он, наконец, свободен от них.

Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит в окно, на деревья. Потом на нее:

\- Ты займешься этим? – спрашивает он. – Не думаю, что я… - он замолкает и делает глубокий вдох.

Она кивает.

\- Я обо всем позабочусь.

Как только она дает согласие на проведение публичной церемонии прощания (она наотрез отказывается называть ее «похоронами») дрожащему представителю, дальше все происходит быстро. Похороны пройдут в столице, возле мемориала Второй Мировой войны, будут приглашены многочисленные чиновники и политики, все будет, как и полагается, помпезно. Все это будет не ради Стива Роджерса, а ради правительства США, которое отчаянно пыталось заставить нацию забыть, кто именно запер Капитана Америку в тюрьме столько лет назад.

Они были напуганы. Она видела этот страх в глазах каждого чиновника в тот день, когда все наперебой пытались донести свои планы о том, как можно почтить Капитана Америку, один детальнее другого. Людям было страшно, все были в шоке (когда Стив отчаянно хотел спасти Баки, а Тони – спасти мир, и все развалилось), и их было легко убедить в том, что Стив Роджерс – предатель, которого надо держать подальше от общества. Легко наделить угрозу его лицом, использовать его, как козла отпущения.

Теперь же, когда на видео под лучами солнца Стив отдает честь перед тем, как развернуться и пойти по льду навстречу смерти, людей очень сложно убедить в том, что Стив Роджерс был кем-то, кроме героя. Так что те, кто когда-то заточил Стива в маленькой комнатке, кто до последнего пытался там его и удержать, изо всех сил старались сделать вид, что ничего такого не происходило. Будто Стив не сидел в тюрьме все эти месяцы и годы.

Она даже как-то слышала, как новостной диктор назвал эти два года в тюрьме «отпуском». Другой – «непреднамеренным ранним уходом на пенсию», будто Стив просиживал штаны где-нибудь во Флориде, загорал у бассейна и играл в бинго пятничными вечерами. Возможно, людям хотелось притворяться, что в последние несколько лет Стив был счастлив, что у него в жизни было что-то хорошее, пока он не умер за них. Правда глаза режет, и совесть грызла ее изнутри.

Так что на рассвете в день панихиды в Зеркальном пруду отражаются американские флаги, а вокруг гранитных колонн, окольцовывющих мемориал Второй Мировой войны, выставлены огромные букеты роз. Солнце ярко светит в чистом небе, будто наверстывая темное время. Легкий ветерок оставляет зыбь на воде. Они идут с Джеймсом по мемориалу Второй Мировой войны, и брызги фонтана оседают на щеках.

Семнадцатую улицу перекрыли, а у входа на мемориал установили пюпитр, фоном которому служат Радужный пруд и Стена памяти. От самой лужайки у Монумента Вашингтона стоят белые стулья. В проходах, по углам и спереди – телевизионные камеры, которые показывают открытие монумента Капитана Америки.

«Последняя честь» - так его назвал автор, о котором она никогда не слышала, но, который, по убеждениям представителя правительства, обладал достаточно хорошей репутацией, чтобы работать над таким исторически важным (именно так представитель и сказал) заданием. Вчера Наташе прислали фотографию, и она не моргая смотрела на бронзовый бюст Стива: он отдавал честь перед тем, как отправиться навстречу смерти. Он был на себя не похож, лицо слишком узкое, слишком суровое, слишком холодное. Вот так его увидели те, кто не знал его лично? Кто не видел, как он прижимался к Джеймсу по дороге из Нью-Йорка, как будто ему было холодно, как будто он был таким же маленьким, как до сыворотки. 

Мемориал открыт для всех, только первые ряды зарезервированы для высокопоставленных гостей и для тех, кого так щедро организаторы назвали «семьей».

В мире не осталось в живых ни одного человека, у кого в венах текла кровь Стива Роджерса. Так что на первом ряду сидят она сама, Ванда, Тони и Пеппер, Сэм и Роуди, Джеймс. Она с горечью думает, что так новостники смогут поймать хороший кадр.

Шерон прибывает немного позже, садится с краю. У нее руки сомкнуты, словно в молитве.

Они все одеты в черное. Сначала они думали о военной форме, но, как Джеймс отметил, когда Стив погиб, он не находился на службе. Он умер гражданским, не заключенным, как бы Белый Дом ни убеждал себя в обратном. Так что щит остался дома, а на Джеймсе – аккуратно отглаженный костюм.

За последние три дня он почти не спал. Наташа знает, потому что Сэм рассказал ей. А еще она замечает усталость в его плечах. Если он не разговаривал с Тони по видеосвязи, то общался по телефону с агентами КНУТ, которые все еще находились в Гренландии. Когда он не занимался этим, то либо тренировался в спортзале, либо сидел в комнате управления, отслеживая происшествия по всему миру. Те несколько раз, когда его удавалось загнать в свою комнату, он сидел на низком диване и смотрел запись тех последних моментов. Как Стив отдал честь. Как он шел по льду. Сегодня утром он первым встречал всех на взлетной полосе одной из баз Мстителей. Он аккуратно уложил волосы, ждал их, опустив голову. 

Теперь он сидит молча, смотрит перед собой, не моргая, пока скорбящие занимают места. Руки свободно лежат на коленях, а на лице – ни одной эмоции. Глаза совершенно сухие. Он будто слышит ее мысли, поворачивается и улавливает ее взгляд. Он выглядит таким уставшим, постаревшим. Он отворачивается, смотрит поверх воды, будто ищет что-то.

Католический священник подходит к пюпитру, складывает руки.

Слова звенят в ушах, бессмысленные на фоне целого мира.

Генералы встают. Встают президенты. Послы. Они идут к пюпитру, выступают с красивыми, но пустыми хвалебными речами. Они говорят о бесстрашии и отваге, о силе духа. Она с восхищением смотрит, как все они пускают скупую слезу. На что они только ни готовы пойти, оплакивая человека, которого сами же и убили.

Наконец, встает Тони. Баки отказался давать речь. Тони краток, но Наташа все равно улавливает лишь отдельные слова.

\- Любящий друг, брат, герой… Мир теперь стал мрачнее… Мы в неоплатном долгу…

Он не снимает солнечные очки.

В завершении гремит залп из двадцати одного ружья над водой. Выстрелы разносятся эхом, будто могилу закапывают.

Наташа думает о словах Баки, что Стив теперь свободен. Она поднимает лицо к небу. Кто знает, во что она верит, чего ждет после этой жизни. Но она надеется, что, где бы Стив ни был, он свободен.


	7. Chapter 7

Стив в кромешной тьме.

Он тянет руку к стене знакомой камеры, чтобы провести пальцами по бетону и найти выключатель, который должен быть прямо над койкой. Тюремная охрана может выключить свет сама в любой момент, но они не делают этого часто. Свет ему оставят.

Он тянется и тянется. Но стены нет. Горячий воздух веет в лицо и, вдохнув, он чувствует запах тухлых яиц. Снаружи и внутри него нарастает давление.

Он почти слышит голоса. Какое-то эхо, тихий шепот, за который он никак не может зацепиться.

\- Эй! – зовет он, неуверенно делая еще несколько шагов вперед. Давление все сильнее, словно он детская игрушка, которую сдавливают руками, пока голова не лопнет. Шепот становится громче, а вместе с ним и резкий шум в ушах. Как будто бензопила беспощадно вгрызается в кости.

Это – ад, наконец, понимает он, когда в лицо врезается поток горячего воздуха, густой и почти живой. Он, должно быть, умер.

Мысль не беспокоит его так, как – он знает – должна.

Бывали времена, пока он сидел в маленькой камере в Колорадо наедине со своими книгами, кроватью и душем, - когда он верил, что тоже был в аду. В аду на земле. О нем забыли, оставили в камере, стены которой с каждым днем сужались все сильнее, пока мир двигался дальше. Иногда ему снился день, когда Наташа в очередной визит признавалась ему, что они все продолжили жить дальше. Медленная пытка: наблюдать за любимыми, пока они стирали его из воспоминаний. В той камере он смотрел в мутное зеркало на свое лицо, на котором до сих пор не было морщин, и думал, будет ли жив через двести лет.

По крайней мере, теперь все кончилось. Он может отдохнуть.

А потом темнота начинает мерцать. Как рябь на спокойной воде, горячая и живая тьма дрожит вокруг него, сжимая еще туже. Скрежет в ушах становится громче, голоса разносятся эхом, такие же нечеткие, но кажется, что они перешли на крик.

Он вертится, не понимая, что происходит, и падает, падает, как будто пол вдруг куда-то делся. Воздух густеет, как суп, он спотыкается, и жар течет сквозь пальцы. Он одновременно невесом и тяжел, как камень, и старается развернуться, чтобы при ударе не стукнуться головой.

Раздается шипение, он как будто возвращается в тело и открывает глаза.

Он находится в большой комнате. Напротив него – окно, за которым снег и лед, голубое небо. Он чувствует на лице холодный воздух, тихо. Вдалеке раздается приглушенный ропот, как будто работает двигатель. Он слышит шорох ботинок по камню, гудение ветра. Перед ним развернута карта: Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, сразу замечает он. Он видит здание Капитолия, Белый Дом, заново отстроенное здание Трискелиона. Вокруг расположились отряды, как будто готовятся к осаде.

\- Похоже, старый добрый Кэп снова с нами.

Голова поворачивается. Движение кажется медленным и тяжелым, как будто ему нужно думать о том, чтобы двигать каждый мускул и сустав, чтобы завершить этот маневр.

Рамлоу рядом. Он улыбается, кожа на шрамах причудливо натягивается. Стив замечает движение у него на горле и не сразу понимает, что это кровяные сосуды пульсируют под тонкой изуродованной кожей. Он смотрит на Стива, прищурившись.

\- Тебе удобно там, с новым другом, Кэп?

Давление возвращается, неожиданно и с новой силой. Голова гудит, и всю ее начинает остро покалывать, как будто тысячи маленьких муравьев вгрызаются в кожу. Она горит и шипит, и ему хочется соскрести ее прочь.

Что-то. Чужое присутствие на самом краю поля зрения. Но не снаружи, внутри. Под его собственной плотью, оно переплетено с мышцами, обернуто вокруг костей. Оно расползается и напирает внутри, как армия захватчиков. Нечто грязное, скользкое, могущественное захватило каждую его пору, каждый его вдох, загнало его в самый темный уголок собственного сознания, раздавило, словно червяка, оставив беспомощно биться в углу.

Он чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Мышцы работают неуклюже, словно марионетка в руках ребенка.

\- Да, мы сдружились, - говорит его рот. Голос звучит медленнее обычного, монотонно. Стив вздрагивает.

Ему не с кем драться во плоти. Стив хочет поднять кулаки, вздернуть подбородок и наброситься на врага – но не может даже сопротивляться. Сопротивляться нечему. Только давление в голове, ошеломляющее чувство, что он не один в собственном теле. Пальцы вздрагивают и замирают, и он хочет закричать, но не может.

\- Все хорошо, Стив, - говорит знакомый голос.

Мысли затихают, и он чувствует, как пальцы снова сжимаются. Он напрягается, фокусирует зрение, видит, как в другом конце комнаты появляется фигура.

Баки идет вперед и улыбается, протягивая чуть разведенные руки. Волосы забраны в хвост, глаза ясные. 

\- Все хорошо, - повторяет он мягко. – Я тебя не оставлю.

\- На что он смотрит? – рявкает Рамлоу.

\- На галлюцинацию, - отвечает его собственный рот.

Стив знает, что Баки не настоящий. Знает, что он сейчас далеко, в безопасности, и Стив бы все равно не хотел, чтобы он был здесь. В этом холодном и темном месте. Но он согласен на это небольшое утешение. Может быть, другого он уже не получит.

«Мне страшно», - в мыслях говорит он Баки. Ему не нужно быть сильным перед собственной галлюцинацией. Он уже переступил эту черту. Он уже проиграл эту битву.

«Знаю. Но я здесь. Мы справимся вместе», - Баки касается его лица, кажется, по-настоящему.

И Стив плывет по течению.

________________________________________

Шесть утра. Баки просыпается. Прошло три недели с тех пор, как Стив погиб. Он видит солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь темные шторы, на кухне варится кофе. Уилсон установил таймер – ежедневная магия жизни будущего.

На следующее утро после похорон он не вставал из постели. Он проснулся, увидел солнце за окном, почувствовал запах кофе, услышал Уилсона на кухне, но не смог даже пошевелиться. Щит стоял рядом с кроватью, и Баки таращился на него, пока в глазах не защипало. Мир казался ему слишком тесным, тяжелым. В будущем больше не был отмечен тот день, когда Стив вернется к нему. Не осталось приготовлений. Впереди его ожидала бесконечная череда дней, когда он будет просыпаться в одиночестве. В конце концов, Уилсон зашел в спальню, сел на пустую сторону кровати.

\- Я тоже скучаю, - тихо сказал он. – Но ты ведь знаешь, он бы встал. Если нужно, разозлись. Но ты нам нужен.

Так что Баки встал. Пошел в спортзал, потренировался с Вандой. Изучил последние отчеты вместе с Наташей. Отписался Тони. Напомнил себе, что нужно продолжать дышать. Еще один вдох. Еще один час без Стива.

Потеря Стива превратилась в гноящуюся рану. Ему кажется, что она никогда не заживет. Навсегда станет частью его жизни, и рано или поздно он заденет эту язву и вновь почувствует острый укол боли, как и в эти первые дни. Она никогда не затянется, не заживет. Всегда будет мокнущей раной. Ему просто придется научиться жить с ней, бороться, продолжать двигаться дальше.

Когда-нибудь, думает он, ему не придется напоминать себе, что надо дышать. Он проснется однажды без ощущения вечности, готовой рухнуть на него.

Он умывается, чистит зубы, забирает волосы в тугой хвост, затягивая резинку, пока не чувствует, как натянулась кожа. Он смотрит в зеркало на темные круги под глазами, на впалые щеки.

Собственное лицо до сих пор иногда кажется ему незнакомым и несуразным, как маска, неуклюже напяленная на металл и кости.

Он всегда думал, что, когда Стив вернется, ему полегчает. Что через взгляд Стива он воссоединится с тем, кто не был одним лишь металлом и скелетом. Стив заставлял его чувствовать себя собой. Он отчаянно старался удержаться за эту мечту.

Теперь же не осталось утешения, только боль одиночества, которая сильнее его. Хоть Стива последние несколько лет и не было рядом, сейчас что-то безвозвратно изменилось. Что-то было утеряно. По ту сторону взломанной камеры наблюдения больше нет Стива. Уилсон с Наташей больше не рассказывают, как у него дела.

Кажется почти неправильным хотеть, чтобы Стив до сих пор был заперт в той клетке. Но, по крайней мере, тогда у Баки была надежда, что он вернется домой. А теперь ничего не осталось. Эта дыра не исчезнет никогда. Надо научиться жить дальше.

Он ударяет костяшками настоящей руки по щиту, одевается.

\- Стив, я пытаюсь, - говорит он звезде. – Пытаюсь.

Когда он заходит на кухню, Уилсон пьет кофе и читает газету. Собственно, как и каждое утро после Гренландии. Он поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Утро. Пойдешь в спортзал сегодня? Нат встретит нас там.

\- Тебе не нужно и дальше нянчиться со мной, - говорит Баки вместо ответа. – Я в порядке.

Он врет. Но Уилсон милосердно молчит.

\- Может быть, это я не в порядке, - он встает и наливает ему кофе. – Прошло всего три недели, Баки. Никто не сможет так быстро прийти в себя.

Когда Баки закрывает глаза, он видит Стива: как тот поворачивается и улыбается ему в то самое мгновение, когда красный залп бьет его в затылок. Он видит белое поле, красный свет, Стива, лежащего на снегу лицом вниз. Ему снятся сны, и в этих снах он переворачивает его, вытирает с губ кровь, пока тот отчаянно ловит ртом воздух, и целует его в последний раз, прежде чем глаза гаснут, руки расслабляются и губы холодеют.

И это хороший сон. Потому что в реальности Стив умер еще до того, как упал на землю. В реальности тело Стива сейчас лежит где-то на холодном операционном столе ГИДРЫ, а Баки даже после смерти не может защитить его.

О дурных снах он и думать не хочет.

\- Я буду в порядке, Сэм, – наконец, говорит он. – Стив бы так хотел.

Именно за эту правду Баки старается держаться. Поэтому он просыпается по утрам. Потому что Стив хотел бы, чтобы он продолжал жить. Потому что он нужен команде Стива. Сквозь войны, заключение, годы и смерть - они все еще его команда, всегда будут его командой.

Так что он просыпается каждый день, умывается, идет в спортзал, тренируется с Сэмом или Наташей. С Вандой. Разговаривает с Тони. Он упорно продолжает жить, потому что наследие Стива стоит того.

Где-то на задворках сознания он надеется когда-нибудь почувствовать, что выполнил свой долг. Увидеть сильную команду, которой не нужна будет лишняя пара рук. И когда этот день настанет, он знает – у него все еще будет мотоцикл, а дорога вперед будет такой же долгой и опасной.

И в этот момент Наташа открывает дверь без стука.

\- Вам нужно в оперативную комнату,– говорит она. Лицо у нее бледное, губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

\- Наташа? – переспрашивает Сэм, уже вскочив на ноги.

Кружка трескается в металлической руке. Кофе разливается по столу, а осколки падают на пол. Баки чувствует, как глубоко внутри что-то съеживается.

\- Что? – спрашивает он.

Наташа твердо встречает его взгляд. Баки помнит, как она впервые вернулась после посещения Стива. Она зашла к нему в комнату, села на пол, скрестив ноги, длинными пальцами обхватила себя сквозь рукава свитера.

\- Как только он скажет, - невероятно спокойно сказала она тогда. – Как только он скажет, мы вытащим его оттуда.

Она и сейчас спокойна, как в тот день, но Баки кажется, он по глазам видит, что внутри нее что-то сломалось.

\- Ожил один из маячков Стива. Тони следит за ним.

В оперативной комнате на экранах - Тони: видеозвонок из лаборатории на Манхэттене. Он не в центре кадра и смотрит на что-то под камерой, а когда поднимает взгляд, первым делом ловит глазами Баки. Он выглядит, как в первый день заключения Стива: как будто его застигли врасплох и ему немного страшно, но он все равно настроен решительно. Баки чувствует надежду.

\- Сигнал обнаружен где-то недалеко от России, - говорит он сразу. – Кажется, он перемещается. Для самолета недостаточно быстро. Может быть, на корабле?

\- Признаки жизни? – спрашивает Сэм.

Тони сжимает губы и неопределенно мотает головой: не кивок, не отрицание.

\- Данные испорчены. Ко мне они доходят через помехи, либо сам маячок был поврежден. Так что, может быть, мы просто неправильно считываем сигнал. Но я не получаю никаких намеков на то, что он жив.

Надежды и так почти не было, но Баки все равно чувствует себя еще более обессиленным.

\- Так что? ГИДРА перевозит его тело? – Сэм грызет ноготь.

\- Не знаю. Думаю, да. Это наш лучший шанс вернуть его,– Тони вдруг замолкает, смотрит вниз на пульт управления. – В смысле, тело вернуть. Тело. 

Баки уже кивает. Не важно, что это всего лишь тело Стива.

\- Отправимся туда. Когда мы будем готовы выдвигаться?

Наташа пожимает плечами.

\- Квинджет заправлен. Как быстро доберешься до ангара?

Баки снова смотрит на мониторы, на Тони, а тот, измотанный, смотрит на него.

\- Собирайся, - говорит Баки, чувствуя в своих словах эхо Стива. – Двадцать минут тебе хватит?

Тони устало улыбается. Это не настоящее счастье, это что-то более холодное.

\- Я справлюсь быстрее тебя, терминатор.

Экран гаснет.

Баки знает это чувство. Внутри загорается что-то, настойчивое и лютое. Может, Стив и погиб. Но, по крайней мере, Баки может сделать для него это. Пора Стиву уже вернуться домой. Баки думает, что Стив не был дома с того самого утра в хижине в лесу. Теперь это их миссия. Вернуть его домой, чтобы он смог отдохнуть.

В ангаре его ждут Наташа и Сэм. Ванда и Вижн остались дома, поддерживать огонь в очаге, а Роуди – в Вашингтоне, чтобы провести встречи c Объединенным Комитетом. Говорит, что, если будет нужен, – он приедет. Наташа сидит в кресле пилота. В штаб-квартире у них есть и другие пилоты, но, когда она берет управление в свои руки, Баки молчит. Это они должны сделать сами.

Через полчаса они уже в воздухе, Старк нагоняет их где-то над воздушной границей штата Нью-Йорк, клацнув о заднюю посадочную площадку прямо над облаками, и немедленно поднимает забрало шлема. Выглядит он лучше, чем на видеозвонке, глаза горят чуть ярче. Костюм аккуратно складывается в чемодан, который он прислоняет к стене, а сам идет к компьютерам, выставленным с одной стороны квинджета.

\- ПЯТНИЦА, - зовет он. – Загрузи поисковую программу.

Экран мерцает, и на нем появляется огромная карта Северной Америки. Зеленая точка – Стив – мигает недалеко от побережья штата Вашингтон, может, милях в сорока от берега. Баки смотрит, как точка мигает, думает: «Я иду к тебе».

Но все не так просто. Через несколько мгновений все идет наперекосяк.

Зеленое пятнышко, аккуратная мигающая точка, которая привела бы их к Стиву, начинает ускоряться. До этого она двигалась равномерно, по словам Тони, около семидесяти миль в час. А потом скорость подскакивает до ста, до двухсот. До трехсот миль. И еще быстрее. Быстрее их квинджета. Быстрее, чем они могут лететь.

\- Они в воздухе, - Тони печатает что-то, засучив рукава до локтей. – Высота возрастает. Это реактивный самолет. У нас таких быстрых нет.

Точка быстро мигает, проносится над территорией Орегона. Баки вспоминает их дом на берегу, с широким крыльцом, большими окнами, как волны разбивались о камни. Он представляет, как Стив сидел бы у окна, рисовал что-то в блокноте, держа карандаш в руке. Он наблюдал бы за рассветами и закатами. Он наблюдал бы за чайками и китами, за грозами. Ничего из этого уже не произойдет. Все, что осталось, – это зеленая мигающая точка, которая движется в сердце материка.

\- Еще секунда и я смогу... - Тони молниеносно бьет по клавишам, а в следующую секунду замирает. К этому моменту точка Стива уже над Айдахо. – Я думаю, они движутся в Вашингтон, - от точки отходит длинная красная линия, проецируя маршрут.

Еще одна атака? Баки представляет, как ГИДРА вздернет тело Стива над Капитолием, словно ужасающий флаг. Представляет, как они поднимут его, словно трофей или марионетку. Он крепче сжимает ремни на щите своей настоящей рукой. Он не выпускал щит из рук с того момента, как взошел на борт самолета.

\- Мы можем перехватить их?

\- Мы можем попробовать. Но они двигаются слишком быстро. Мы будем близко. Наташа?

\- Уже.

Квинджет резко дергается, и Баки хватается за поручень над головой железной рукой.

\- Я свяжусь с Роуди. Предупрежу военных. Они должны быть в курсе, – Уилсон уже направляется к пульту связи.

К тому времени, когда они входят в воздушное пространство над Вашингтоном, два часа спустя, истребители уже подняты. Три следуют за ними, а они – за зеленой точкой. Тони облачился в костюм Железного Человека и разговаривает с пилотами, стоя поодаль. Сэм рядом, в своем костюме – крылья наготове, на глазах защитные очки. Баки позади. Он нервничает, отчаянно ждет действия спустя столько недель, проведенных сложа руки.

\- Нет, они должны надвигаться со стороны Потомака. Вы их не видите? – Тони щурится, всматриваясь в зеленый ландшафт, будто может заметить самолет невооруженным взглядом вдалеке, если очень захочет. Небо затянуто облаками, солнца не видно, но на их небольшой высоте с видимостью все в порядке.

\- На радарах ничего, сэр. Вы уверены, что данные верны?

\- Конечно, они верны! – рявкает Тони в ответ. – Я полетел. Сам найду их. Уилсон?

\- Готов.

Тони разворачивается, смотрит на Баки.

\- Наташа, сержант, вы готовы?

Баки кивает.

\- Идите.

Он смотрит, как они вдвоем взлетают в небо, вставляет в ухо наушник и садится в кресло второго пилота рядом с Наташей, пристегивается.

\- Расчетное время прибытия – две минуты, - говорит он в микрофон. – Видишь что-нибудь?

\- Ничего, кроме синего неба, - отвечает Сэм.

Баки смотрит на зеленую точку – Стива; на синие – Тони и Сэма; на красные – боевые истребители. На спине знакомая тяжесть щита Стива. 

\- Ты должен уже заметить их. Ты близко.

\- И без тебя знаем, умник. Но мы ничего не видим. - На экране точка Тони крутится вокруг точки Стива. – Они как-то прячутся... 

Вдруг раздаются взрывы. Из ниоткуда в воздухе появляется темный силуэт, а яркую вспышку видно даже Баки в кабине самолета. Это что-то длинное и гладкое, в воздухе вокруг него бьют красные молнии: толстые пучки света, ярко видные даже посреди дня.

– Черт! – кричит Уилсон в наушник. – Мы под огнем!

Хвост одного из боевых истребителей взрывается дождем огня и искр, и пилот катапультируется в воздух. Мгновение спустя разносит весь самолет, и Тони отбрасывает взрывной волной.

\- Я в порядке! – кричит он, выравниваясь в воздухе с помощью репульсоров. – Но эти штуки бьют как надо. Они снижаются. Мне кажется, идут на посадку.

\- Мой радар все еще их не видит, - говорит один из оставшихся пилотов. – Не могу прицелиться. Пытаюсь стрелять вслепую.

\- В меня только не попади! – возмущается Сэм.

Еще одна красная вспышка, и второй истребитель загорается. Пилот катапультируется за секунду до взрыва.

\- Истребители для них легкие мишени, - говорит Баки. – Отступайте, перегруппируйтесь на расстоянии, нам нужно подкрепление. Сэм, сядь им на хвост, но ничего не предпринимай. Узнай, где они совершат посадку. Тони, ты видишь, кто в кабине пилота? С кем мы имеем дело?

\- Время прибытия - тридцать секунд, - говорит Наташа рядом. – Я вижу Роуди.

Баки смотрит вперед, на Национальную Аллею. Роуди ждет его возле Зеркального пруда, в броне Воителя. Вокруг него авиаотряд, чья военная форма сливается с зеленой травой. Противовоздушная артиллерия уже направлена в небо.

\- Роудс, мы к вам с компанией.

\- Барнс! - рявкает Тони, и Баки отрывает взгляд и смотрит в небо. – Они садятся.

Самолет приземляется почти как вертолет – вниз по прямой линии.

\- Держитесь! - кричит Наташа, и квинджет резко тормозит при посадке, ударяется о землю, проезжает дюжину ярдов прямо посреди Аллеи. Железо скрипит, и Баки бросает вперед, он только успевает удержаться железной рукой за консоль. Наташа тяжело выдыхает, когда они полностью останавливаются, и Баки кажется, что у нее руки дрожат, когда она выпускает из них управление.

Сквозь лобовое стекло Баки видит, как странного вида самолет садится поодаль, ближе к зданию Капитолия. Он аккуратно приземляется, легко коснувшись земли. А потом из ниоткуда появляется второй такой же и садится рядом. Еще два, три, шесть, десять. По меньшей мере, дюжина самолетов приземляются на траву, мягко и аккуратно, как по заранее продуманному плану.

\- Старк. Уилсон, - Баки уже отстегивает ремни безопасности.

\- Вижу.

\- Кто-нибудь есть в Капитолии? – спрашивает Наташа. Она прячет оружие в кобуры, берет в руки легкий гранатомет. Она открывает задний люк, и они выбегают вместе.

\- Только военный персонал, - отвечает Роуди по связи. – Мы эвакуировали всех перед вашим прибытием.

Они не просто привезли тело. Это настоящая атака.

Смело, думает Баки. Но почему?

\- Нужно окружить их со всех сторон. Нельзя позволить им скрыться. Роудс? Справишься? – Баки видит, как из Капитолия выбегают войска, словно один рой муравьев навстречу другому. Он все еще в сотне ярдов от самолетов.

\- Понял.

В самолетах открываются люки, и Баки вынимает пистолет, присаживается, закрываясь щитом. Этого они не ожидали. Что-то происходит, нужно только понять, что. Все ради того, что похвастаться телом Стива? А если они действительно решили устроить нашествие, зачем им тело Стива? Что-то не сходится.

Он смотрит на темные самолеты, видит солдат в черной форме, вышагивающих из них: в шлемах, масках и полном вооружении. И вдруг среди черных касок он видит светлую голову. Слышит, как кровь стучит в ушах. Мир вокруг движется медленнее, краски становятся ярче, линии острее - и он видит, как Стив поворачивается в его сторону и смотрит на него.

Сначала он чувствует сильное до тошноты облегчение. Чувствует, как наклоняется вперед, будто вот-вот побежит к Стиву, бросит щит с пистолетом и просто побежит, схватит его и уведет отсюда, от этих солдат, оружия, правительственных зданий.

«Я спасу тебя, - сказал бы ему Баки, - как ты спас меня». Но на руках Стива не надеты наручники, к затылку не приставлено дуло пистолета. Не кажется, что ему страшно, на нем нет видимых повреждений. Он выглядит так, будто командует всеми. Баки как никто знает, что человека можно сделать заключенным совершенно без оков или угроз.

Но здесь что-то в корне не так.

\- Не стрелять, - шепчет он по связи, стараясь сделать приказ максимально угрожающим. – Повторяю, не стрелять.

Стив одет во все черное, а на груди знак ГИДРЫ. Больная пародия на форму Капитана Америки. Когда он видит щит в руках Баки, то резким движением отдает честь. Лицо искажается в улыбке, а потом он разворачивается на пятках. Они двигаются в сторону Капитолия.

\- Барнс? – неуверенно спрашивает Старк по связи. 

В горле пересохло, язык не поворачивается. Баки смотрит Стиву вслед.

\- Они попытаются захватить Капитолий, - говорит он. – Стив… Не стреляйте в Стива. Не трогайте его. Мы не знаем…

Наташа появляется рядом, кладет руку ему плечо.

\- Иди, - одними губами говорит она. – Я обо всем позабочусь.

Он бежит.

Он слышит, как Наташа расставляет солдат на позиции, вызывает наружу тех, кто внутри Капитолия. Тони и Роуди летают кругами, обеспечивая прикрытие, а Сэм уводит гражданских. Он слышит все это, но смотрит только вперед.

\- Стив! – кричит он.

Солдаты в шлемах поворачивают головы, и он едва успевает поднять щит. Пули отскакивают, и он прячется за бетонный столб, отстреливаясь. От отдачи ребра дрожат, он щурится, целится в людей за спиной Стива. Как и всегда.

Двое падают и уже не встают.

Он слышит свист в воздухе, а потом раздается оглушительный взрыв. Железный Человек подорвал три самолета ракетами. 

На ступенях Капитолия морпехи уже выставили зубчатый заслон, отгородившись штурмовыми щитами. Баки видит, как они устанавливают пулемет на вершине лестницы. Стив и его армия не останавливаются, но и не спешат. Двигаются уверенно, словно идут в нападение. Он снова бежит. Он не позволит застрелить Стива.

Мелькает безумная мысль - вдруг именно этого Стив и хотел? Может быть, за долгие месяцы, проведенные в маленькой камере той ужасной тюрьмы, он так обозлился на людей, которые его туда засадили. Ему хочется кричать. «Ты должен был сказать мне! Я был бы на твоей стороне!»

Это правда. Он всегда выбирает Стива Роджерса. И если бы Стив Роджерс хотел отомстить, Баки Барнс стоял бы рядом, плечом к плечу.

Но он знает, что это не так. Он знает Стива как самого себя, знает так же, как знает, где нажать на спусковой крючок. Это – не Стив.

Он замечает, как над головой проносится Сокол с раскинутыми крыльями, будто хочет подхватить Стива, как полевую мышь. Наташа догоняет, а за ней – и весь отряд.

\- Стив! – снова кричит он, когда они добираются до основания ступеней. Сцена перед его глазами перекликается с тем, что происходило возле здания суда: Стив поднимается по лестнице, Тони рядом, а наверху их ждут люди с наручниками. Тогда он не смог дотянуться до него.

Стив не разворачивается полностью, смотрит через плечо, и глаза у него бездонно черные, словно нефтяные скважины. Губы двигаются, будто он отдает кому-то приказ. Баки гадает, что он говорит… А потом слышит свист, будто воздушный шар сдувается, и чувствует, как что-то бьет его в грудь, сбивая с ног.

Он спотыкается - хватка на пистолете слабеет, - чувствует горячую пульсацию крови внутри. Он делает еще два шага и падает, когда вторая волна ударяет в плечо. Дыхание вырывается с тяжелым хрипом, переходящим в стон – он видит, как Наташа переводит взгляд с цели на него.

Он опирается о перила, щит, опустившись, волочится слева. Он теперь видит только затылок Стива, видит, как вздымается пыль, когда начинают стрельбу из пулемета. Люди по обе стороны от Стива падают замертво. Все плывет, и он перестает понимать, в кого они стреляют. Кто их враг.

\- Сэм, - зовет он и чувствует кровь во рту. – Не дай им навредить Стиву.

А потом все вокруг темнеет.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив видит только вспышки, фрагменты мира за пределами своего тела. Иногда, приложив усилие, он почти может смотреть собственными глазами. Иногда ему кажется, что он может пошевелить пальцами.

Чаще всего он погружен во тьму, задавлен и задыхается. Он старается плыть по течению. Часто Баки рядом, убирает ему волосы со лба, держит за руку, просит быть сильным. Он знает, что на самом деле Баки здесь нет, это всего лишь выдумка измученного, напуганного сознания, но от этого ему все равно становится легче.

Он понятия не имеет, сколько прошло времени. Иногда ему кажется, что всего несколько часов. Иногда – лет. Он думает о том, как Баки был в плену ГИДРЫ в течение семидесяти лет. Думает, прошло ли уже столько же времени. Думает, умер ли Баки, наступил ли конец света. Завоевала ли ГИДРА мир. Он променял тюремную камеру из камня на другую – из собственной плоти и костей.

Иногда он видит вспышки цвета, кусочки реальности, которые просачивается через темноту. Иногда то, что контролирует его глаза, устает, и ему удается урвать секунду, когда он сам водит глазами. Потом его снова обездвиживают. Он видит самолеты в ангаре, красный свет, исходящий из больших орудий, карты, на которых изображен весь мир. Вооруженные армии маршируют перед глазами, стоят по стойке «смирно» в больших комнатах. Они что-то затевают. Он слышит: «Хайль, ГИДРА!» - слышит эхо собственного голоса.

Он видит изуродованное лицо Рамлоу, шрамы на губах, застывших в яростной ухмылке. Иногда его тело ходит по коридорам, и от ритма шагов голова болит, а зубы стучат.

Что бы ни сидело внутри него, он знает – это существо могущественно. Покалывание усиливается и накатывает, как волны густой лавы, нестерпимо раскаленной. Он чувствует, как что-то невидимое изнутри растягивает кожу, как будто пытается удержаться внутри тесного тела Стива и с трудом справляется с этим. Кажется, будто внутри все кипит, но руки и ноги все равно холодные, как будто узел внутри перекрыл кровоток и кровь не доходит до конечностей.

Иногда нечто разговаривает с ним. Вернее, насмехается.

\- Что, по-твоему, произойдет, когда мы предстанем перед твоими друзьями? Думаешь, им хватит духу тебя убить? Или они замешкаются, и это мы убьем их?

\- Ты самый лучший представитель человечества, и даже тебя едва хватает. Ты хрупкий, слабый. Я могу раздавить тебя. Рамлоу говорит – ты бог. Ты просто ребенок. Я становлюсь слабее, потому что заточен в этом теле, - пульсирует существо, и Стив вздрагивает, когда кости гнутся.

Стив думает: «Ну и хорошо. Я рад, что меня не хватит. Рад, что ты слабеешь из-за меня. Надеюсь, они тебя уничтожат».

Он тоже чувствует, как в теле нарастает усталость. Вначале он был гибок и полон сил, и старания чужака заставить тело двигаться скорее сводились на нет его неспособностью ходить на двух ногах, а не усилиями Стива. Теперь же Стив чувствует, как конечности начинают терять жизнестойкость, как мышцы и кости до предела истончаются в мощной хватке паразита. Легкие работают так же, как когда у него была астма: будто грудь полна камней и воды. Сердце жгуче болит глубоко внутри, сжимается, и ему кажется, оно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

\- Мы убьем твоих друзей, - шепчет тварь в голове, зло и тягуче, коварно. – Может быть, я позволю тебе наблюдать, как мы сровняем твою страну с землей. Как мы будем сжигать детей и разрушать здания. Мы разорвем твой драгоценный флаг на куски, уничтожим все, что ты любишь.

«Прошу, - думает он. – Если мне суждено погибнуть, позволь мне забрать с собой эту тварь». Но тело борется, терпя слабость и боль.

А потом однажды Стив чувствует, как существо гудит от предвкушения. Его собственное тело болит от каждого движения.

\- К сожалению, - говорит паразит в его голове, – твои глупые жалостные мысли не смогут отвлечь меня от того, что произойдет дальше. Когда твои друзья склонятся передо мной, я позволю тебе попрощаться с ними.

________________________________________

Когда Наташа, наконец, возвращается в башню Старка, она чувствует глубокую усталость, наблюдая за тем, как медики увозят Баки, как Сэм идет следом. Она держит щит, прижимает его к себе, словно в обещание.

В волосах и на коже засохла грязь, на левом боку поверхностная рана – недалеко от нее взорвалась бетонная стена. Она пьет воду, сидит за кухонным столом, положив голову на ладони, и думает, стоит ли ей вернуться.

После того, как Баки вывели из строя, противостояние было коротким, но кровавым. Сэм вытащил его с поля, и практически в тот же самый момент еще больше самолетов пошли на посадку, выплевывая солдат ГИДРЫ на лужайку. Их было слишком много, и времени беспокоиться о Джеймсе просто не осталось.

У морпехов на ступенях Капитолия не было ни шанса. Стив со своим отрядом прошли через них, как нож сквозь масло. Последний раз Наташа видела его, когда светлая голова скрылась за дверьми Капитолия.

Потом прибыло подкрепление из Форта-Мид, и им удалось установить баррикадное кольцо вокруг Капитолия и удержать бой внутри. После нескольких коротких перестрелок ГИДРА ретировалась в Капитолий, и все стихло. Когда начало смеркаться, было решено, что нападать в темноте не стоит.

Сэм позвонил и сказал, что отвез Барнса в больницу в Джорджтауне. Пуля прошла навылет, не задев жизненно важных органов, и Джеймс уже приходил в себя, хоть еще не проснулся.

Прибыли генералы из Пентагона, были переговоры с КНУТ и Президентом, было решено не нападать, но оцепление не убирать до утра. Тони и Наташа улетели, а Роуди остался следить за происходящим, пока они забирали Сэма и Барнса из Джорджтауна и возвращались на Манхэттен. Барнс все еще не пришел в себя, но сыворотка, похоже, работала на пределе возможностей. Когда Наташа приподняла перевязку на его плече, рана уже выглядела так, будто прошло несколько дней. 

Она не знала, сделали ли они правильный выбор, покинув Капитолий – и Стива с мишенью на спине.

\- ГИДРА что-то с ним сделала, - прежде всего сказала она, когда агент КНУТ заикнулся о том, что Стив был на месте сражения. – Он бы не…

\- Мы не просто так закрыли его за решеткой, - сказал один из генералов. – Кто знает, что…

\- Это не Стив, - повторила она. – Мы знаем, что в ГИДРЕ могут промывать мозги и заниматься перепрограммированием. Это вы отдали им Стива. Только Богу известно, что они сделали с ним.

\- Не надо тыкать пальцем, - отозвался другой представитель КНУТ. – Что сделано – сделано. Когда все закончится, тогда и разберемся, что делать со Стивом Роджерсом.

У нее было смутное подозрение, что живым его брать даже не попытаются. Сама идея того, что Капитан Америка соркестрировал это нападение, обманув их всех, и предал родную страну, скверно влияла на имидж.

Она боялась, что ее, Старка, всех, кто знал Стива, заткнут подальше, чтобы самим разобраться с ситуацией как можно аккуратнее и беспощаднее, пока люди не узнали, что он вообще все еще был жив. Стива, наверное, застрелят в голову, возможно, потом во всем обвинят зомбирование ГИДРЫ. Что угодно, лишь бы не сносить памятник, который они только что установили. Но живым они его не возьмут. Не пожелают признать, что с самого начала совершили ошибку.

\- Наташа, - требовательно зовет Тони. Он заходит на кухню с планшетом в руках, лицо до сих пор грязное после сражения. Он нажимает кнопку, и на стене загорается плоский экран.

Изображение не самое четкое, но очевидно, что снимок сделан в нижней Палате Представителей. Камера стоит на балконе, и Наташа видит черные шлемы на местах, где обычно сидят члены нижней палаты Конгресса.

Сначала она отказывается понимать, кто занимает место спикера. Какая-то темная клякса. Она наклоняется ближе, и клякса становится четче.

Изуродованный Брок Рамлоу занимает место спикера, улыбаясь, в здании Капитолия. Красная татуировка черепа на его лице бликует под светом прожекторов. Он говорит что-то, и у Наташи по спине бегут мурашки. Вот он – безумец. Он вещает что-то о могуществе, о поклонении, о том, каково это – быть богом.

\- Бог ходил меж вами, - говорит он в камеру, жестоко чеканя каждое слово. – И вы предали его. Вы сожгли его. Забыли о нем. Использовали его. А теперь мы с ним будем править, как боги. Мы поработим землю. Объединим страны. Вы будете звать меня Кроссбоунс. Войн больше не будет. Голода не будет. Будут порядок и подчинение. Мы поведем вас. Хайль, ГИДРА.

\- Хайль, ГИДРА! – эхом отзывается зал.

\- Хайль, ГИДРА, - произносит Стив Роджерс и встает рядом с Броком Рамлоу. Красная гидра на груди практически горит.

Вблизи и в искусственном свете он кажется почти серым, выглядит намного хуже, чем по пути в Гренландию. Тусклые волосы бессильно висят, а кожа туго натянута на лице, будто вот-вот разорвется и миру предстанет новое лицо. А глаза у него черные. Наташа думала, что ранее у Капитолия уже это видела, но не была уверена. Но теперь нет никаких сомнений. Радужка пропала, зрачки стали настолько большими, что кроме их черноты в глазах осталась только тонкая полоска белого яблока. Он похож на рептилию.

\- Что они с ним сделали? – спрашивает она, чувствуя себя по-детски испуганной.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает Тони. Лицо у него просто каменное. – Но намерен выяснить.

________________________________________

Сэм знает, что должен быть рядом, когда Баки проснется. Он просто должен. Врачи и медсестры – все пытаются выпроводить его, но они находятся в Башне Старка, а не в каком-то обычном госпитале, где его могут просто выдворить на улицу. Баки не в критическом состоянии – ранение было тяжелым и он потерял много крови, но жизненно важные органы целы благодаря его броне. Регенерация идет быстро, и Сэму кажется, что Баки попытается встать с постели в ту же секунду, как проснется. Так что он усаживается на эргономичный, но все равно мягкий стул между панорамным окном и больничной кроватью, которая напоминает что-то из «Стар Трека», и ждет, стараясь не думать о черных глазах Стива.

Ровные показатели на мониторе и белые простыни напоминают ему больницу недалеко от Вашингтона: много лет назад, когда он сидел на неудобном стуле и ждал, пока проснется Стив. Здание Трискелиона еще не успело догореть. Он тогда был знаком со Стивом меньше двух недель. Конечно, он знал о Капитане Америке с самого детства. И с тех пор, как Сэму было шесть и он смотрел мультфильмы про то, как Воющие Коммандос воевали в Европе, не было никаких сомнений: он бы отправился за Капитаном Америкой в бой, в смерть, и еще дальше.

В последующие месяцы он шел за Стивом Роджерсом. И в последние страшные дни перед явкой с повинной, когда Стив ходил бледный и опустошенный, а у Баки за душой были только отчаяние и безумие – Сэм повторял себе, что все это ради Стива. Как бы осторожно он ни вел себя рядом с Баки, он знал, что будет с ним до конца, потому что Стив (преданный, сильный, благородный Стив) верил в него. Этого было достаточно.

А потом Стива заперли, наказали за преступления, которых он не совершал, во имя преданности. Сэм не мог просто похерить эту жертву и бросить Баки Барнса, даже если бы захотел.

В то утро, в последний день свободы, Стив покинул хижину еще до рассвета и заставил его и Наташу поклясться, что они поставят Баки на ноги – убедятся, что он не просто в безопасности, но что он станет самим собой. Тяжелое обещание. Сэм поклялся, но постоянно сомневался в своей возможности сдержать его.

Сначала Баки злился и молчал. Он закрылся в своей комнате, как сердитые племянники Сэма, практически не выходил поесть или потренироваться. Он иногда разговаривал с Наташей, тихо, чтобы никто не мог подслушать. Он ходил на встречи с психотерапевтом, которого прислал Тони, но встречи были такими же бесполезными, как и все остальное. А потом Тони взломал систему наблюдения в тюрьме, Стив попал в лазарет. Это Сэм обо всем рассказал ему, и он выдержал все стойко – глаза покраснели, но слез не было. Но когда Стива, наконец, привели обратно в камеру, Баки пришел к Сэму.

\- Мне нужно знать, - сказал он тогда, – как позаботиться о Стиве, когда его выпустят. – Говорил он твердо, уверенно. И впервые за долгое время убрал волосы от лица. – Я читал в Интернете – в одиночке люди с ума сходят. Я хочу знать, как помочь ему.

Специальностью Сэма были ветераны боевых действий и военнопленные. А если собственное правительство запирает тебя в супертюрьме в обмен на жизни твоих друзей? Казалось, только в одной этой области нужна была целая научная степень.

\- Мы вместе узнаем, как, - сказал он.

Это стало поворотным моментом. За долгие месяцы Сэм смог увидеть человека, о котором писали в учебниках по истории и рассказывали на музейных дисплеях: Баки Барнс, в честь которого создали плюшевого медведя, который с любовью улыбался Стиву Роджерсу на черно-белом видео. Добрый, внимательный и смелый. 

Сэм всегда знал, как доброта Стива вдохновляла преданность его команды, но теперь он начал понимать, как Баки вдохновил эту же преданность в самом Стиве.

Так что сейчас он сидит в роскошной больнице Старка и ждет, пока Баки проснется, потому что именно это сделал бы Стив. Потому что на это Сэм Уилсон готов пойти ради друзей.

Когда Баки упал, зеленая трава Национальной Аллеи слилась с белым ледяным полем Гренландии, где падал Стив, а Сэм не успевал поймать его. Внутренности свело от дурноты, и только через несколько секунд после того, как Баки пробормотал что-то по общей связи, Сэм сумел собраться и спикировать к бетонному заграждению, на которое тот все еще опирался.

Он сам вытащил Баки с поля боя, чувствуя, как кровь просачивается сквозь костюм, и не переставая кричать ему, чтобы тот очнулся. Очнулся... Они остановились в Джорджтауне, чтобы обработать рану. Уже начали поступать сведения о жертвах, и сыворотка уже начала выталкивать пули из затягивающихся ран Барнса. Доктора были в растерянности и не знали, что делать. После сканирования они подтвердили, что ничего жизненно важного не задето, и обработали обе раны.

\- Он спит, - сказал Сэму доктор. – Судя по ранам, прошло уже несколько дней, а не часов. Он скоро поправится.

Наташа и Старк посадили квинджет на крыше Башни Старка как раз к позднему обеду. Баки переместили в этот навороченный лазарет, обкололи питательными жидкостями, обложили одеялами и сказали, что все остальное – дело времени.

Когда Баки просыпается, на часах уже больше десяти вечера.

\- Ну, привет, – мягко говорит Сэм, потому что он делал это для бесчисленного количества солдат. – Ты в Нью-Йорке. Ты в безопасности.

Баки облизывает губы, смотрит на Сэма, потом на потолок.

\- Стив был… Стив был у Капитолия?

\- Был.

\- Он в порядке? – Баки подтягивается на локтях, сжимая в кулаке простыни так крепко, что костяшки белеют. – ГИДРА что-то сделала с ним…

Сэм знает: больше он не заснет. В углу стоит кресло-коляска, а в нем лежат спортивные штаны, как раз размера Баки.

\- Он жив. У Старка есть информация. Если оденешься и сядешь в это классное кресло, я даже отвезу тебя лично услышать все, что мы знаем.

Баки не особенно может помочь в процессе натягивания штанов или футболки, от любого движения он стонет и шипит, задерживает дыхание, будто изо всех сил концентрируется.

\- Не обязательно делать это сейчас, - говорит Сэм. – Можем сначала с этим разобраться, если…

\- Не-а, - прерывает его Баки, усаживается в кресло и дышит поверхностно пару секунд. – Нет, я в порядке. Поехали. Через пару часов буду как новенький.

Наверное, он прав. Чертовы суперсолдаты и их ускоренная регенерация. Думают, будто непобедимы.

В лаборатории, кроме Тони и Наташи, больше никого нет. Когда они только вернулись, там толпились правительственные служащие, специалисты по связям и измотанные агенты множества контор. Но уже поздно, все разошлись по домам.

Тони не перестает тыкать стилусом в экран планшета, и, когда разворачивается к ним, то почти незаметно пошатывается.

\- Уже рассказал ему? – спрашивает он без предисловий.

Сэм качает головой.

\- Ладно. Включи запись, - расцветает Тони, и запись с камер возле Капитолия снова начинает играть. Болтовня Брока Рамлоу, который называет себя Кроссбоунсом, ряды солдат ГИДРЫ. В конце, когда Стив выходит в свет – кожа все такая же серая, а глаза – черные – и произносит слова, Сэм смотрит на Баки, который обнимает себя за живот, будто пытается удержать что-то внутри.

Тони выключает видео.

\- Отлично. Так. Теперь все в курсе. Вот, что я узнал. Это не промывка мозгов, не так, как было с тобой.

Сэм наблюдает за Баки: плечи обмякли, а лицо исказилось от облегчения и страха.

\- Ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что он по собственной воле все это делает.

\- Нет. Я думаю, что в нашем Капитане засел какой-то паразит, - Тони резко проводит стилусом, и на экране появляются данные.

Это Стив, только в цифрах. Пульс, кровяное давление, температура тела – все показано на экране в голубых рамках. Посреди экрана - инфракрасный скан Стива, который Тони, должно быть, успел сделать во время битвы. Силуэт серый, кроме ярко-красной кляксы посреди туловища. Странные щупальца растянулись по всему телу, обвивая внутренности до самой головы, рук и ног. Словно огромная паутина. Или, вдруг понимает Сэм, множество щупалец осьминога.

\- Что бы это ни было, - говорит Тони, – оно обвилось вокруг его спинного мозга и большинства главных внутренних органов. Его пульс сейчас около десяти ударов в минуту. Давление практически никакое. Он делает вдох приблизительно каждые двадцать секунд, а температура тела, как у трупа. Единственный источник тепла – эта дрянь, - он касается пальцем центра красной кляксы на экране.

\- Но он жив? – тихо спрашивает Баки.

Сэм вспоминает, как Стив шел по льду, как красный луч ударил ему в затылок, смотрит сейчас на тело друга, обвитое красными щупальцами ГИДРЫ, и думает, что, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он был мертв.

\- Они использовали какой-то точечный электромагнитный импульс, чтобы вывести из строя мои маячки. Сенсоры не заметили его. Или это просто побочный эффект того, каким образом они удрали из Гренландии, тогда все еще работающие маячки – случайная удача, - Тони обводит кругами несколько темных точек на силуэте тела Стива. – Я обнаружил их здесь и здесь, оба не работают. Последний, здесь, не вышел из строя, но они, должно быть, держали Стива где-то, откуда не мог пройти сигнал, поэтому я не мог подсоединиться. Когда он снова вышел в сеть, я получал подобные данные, но думал… - Тони замолкает, но потом продолжает: – с такими показателями он должен быть мертв. Но, когда я смотрю на сканы его мозговой деятельности, то, хоть они и не совсем точные, но кажется, будто он спит и видит сны. Я думаю, этот паразит погрузил его в подобие комы, - он снова замолкает. – Я не думаю, что он чувствует боль, - наконец, предполагает он. – Я думаю, он вообще ничего не чувствует.

Баки закусывает кулак до боли, закрывает глаза. Похоже на что-то среднее между молитвой и самой глубокой болью, какую только может вынести человек. Плечи вздрагивают, будто внутри что-то освободилось.

\- Спасибо, - хрипит он, - что не сдался.

Тони вздрагивает, опускает глаза в пол.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда…

\- Многие сдались, - обрывает его Баки. – Так что спасибо. – Он осматривает комнату. – Всем вам. Я бы не… Стив... - он сглатывает, кадык видимо двигается, и продолжает: - Ладно. Какой план? Что сказали КНУТ?

Тони сжимает челюсти. 

\- Я показал им все эти данные, и они согласились, что Стив действует не по собственной воле. Но они не думают, что новую информацию сейчас стоит принимать во внимание, - последние слова он говорит не своим голосом, будто пародируя кого-то. А потом снова смотрит вниз. – Сейчас вокруг Капитолия установлено какое-то энергетическое поле, как щит. Ни ракеты, ни пули ничего не могут сделать. Через него можно пройти. Но с одной стороны на другую выстрелить нельзя. Последнее, что я слышал, было то, что они вроде как поняли, где находится источник питания в здании. Они назначили захват на рассвете, чтобы вывести его из строя. А в девять утра запланирован ракетный удар с воздуха. Как минимум три ракеты «Патриот», прямо по Капитолию. Кроме пыли, ничего не останется.

\- Надо вытащить оттуда Стива, - Сэм складывает руки на груди.

\- У нас нет таких полномочий, - произносит Наташа. В голосе нет никаких эмоций, как и в глазах. – КНУТ сказали нам не вмешиваться.

\- Да ладно тебе, - не сдерживается Сэм. – И мы что, просто сдадимся? Бросим его? Ты снова оставишь его умирать?

\- Мы не оставим его умирать! - взрывается Тони. – Надо быть хитрее. У нас есть где-то семь часов до восхода солнца, нужно все сделать до этого.

\- Если то, что ты говоришь, правда, - тихо начинает Баки, - по-хорошему он с нами не пойдет. То, что внутри него – оно будет сопротивляться. Оно внутри Стива. Мы не сможем убить паразита, не убив Стива.

Тони смотрит на Наташу, и у Сэма внутри что-то ухает вниз.

\- Что? – спрашивает он.

Тони морщится.

\- Когда все… происходило, я сделал кое-что, что, как я надеялся, никогда не придется использовать. Пентагону нужна была возможность при необходимости… - объясняет он, глядя на Баки, - остановить Стива или тебя. Так что я кое-что изобрел.

Он подходит к верстаку и достает тяжелый на вид пистолет. По толстым трубкам течет голубая жидкость, а дуло расширяется, как раструб. Тони баюкает его на одной руке.

\- Рабочее название «Ледяной луч», да, очень смешно. Учитывая, что случилось с самолетом, мы знаем, что экстремально низкие температуры могут погрузить тело Стива в состояние глубокого сна. Это оружие активирует тот же самый химический процесс на клеточном уровне тела, практически сразу погружая его в состояние экстремальной гипотермии. За несколько минут температура тела опустится до отметки, при которой нормальный человек бы умер. Но Стив? Он должен уснуть. Прямо как на самолете.

\- Но ты же сам сказал, что он и сейчас в коме. Если это существо использует его тело, какая разница? – Сэм таращится на ружье и думает, когда бы Тони рассказал им об этом, если бы Стив так и остался в тюрьме. Или остался мертв. А еще «Ледяной луч» заставляет его думать о детских мультиках и сумасшедших злодеях. Хотя порой его жизнь бывает еще нелепее.

\- Да, он в коме, но мне кажется, этой твари не понравится, если температура его тела упадет ниже нуля. Как я и сказал, сейчас его температура выше нормальной человеческой, а раз оно обхватило щупальцами все внутри Стива, то оно должно замерзнуть вместе с ним. – Он пожимает плечами. – Это только догадка, но я думаю, это наш лучший шанс убить это существо, не оставив кучу пуль внутри Стива.

\- И что? Он замерзнет? Как тогда на самолете, как ГИДРА замораживала меня? И мы просто выкатим его, а потом разморозим? – Баки, встав из кресла-коляски, держится за стол. Он закусывает губу и на секунду кажется куда моложе своих лет. – Какова дальность удара?

\- Пятнадцать футов. Да, план такой. Либо процесс убьет паразита, либо у нас появится время придумать другой способ избавиться от него. У меня есть… холодильник, в котором мы можем его перевезти сюда или к доктору Чо. Вместе мы должны избавиться от твари, - он разводит руками. – Рискованно, но мне кажется, других вариантов нет.

У Сэма голова болит, в затылке гулко стучит. Но в груди зарождается надежда. Они шли и на большие риски, с меньшими шансами, с менее продуманными планами. И все заканчивалось хорошо.

\- Так что, летим в Вашингтон, пробираемся мимо военных, в здание Капитолия, которое кишит агентами ГИДРЫ и этим чудаком Броком Рамлоу, который зовет себя Кроссбоунсом, стреляем в Капитана Америку этим ледяным лучом, вытаскиваем его оттуда, и все это до того, как ракеты разнесут все к чертям поутру?

\- Ну… я же не сказал, что план идеален, - Тони смотрит на оружие в руках. – Но, в общем и целом, да.


	9. Chapter 9

По мнению Баки, план, в конечном счете, простой и понятный. Они летят на квинджете и садятся недалеко от Бетесды, прячут самолет, как могут, потом Сэм летит в Вашингтон, а Баки, словно рыба на крючке, привязан к нему на тонком тросе. Старк летит вперед, быстро отдавая им честь по пути, Наташа остается в квинджете.

\- Знаешь, все вы куда тяжелее, чем кажетесь, - тихо бормочет Сэм, пока они крадутся в ночи по столице. – Чувствую себя вьючным мулом.

Уже почти четыре утра. Все вокруг Капитолия эвакуировано, на улицах пусто и темно – хоть глаз выколи. Только случайные цветные вспышки от редко проезжающих патрульных машин. Луна в небе тонкая и едва видная. Когда они пролетают над Потомаком, река кажется узкой струйкой серебра в лунном свете.

Сэм летит низко, прямо над крышами домов. Они молчат. Ледяное оружие закреплено у Баки на спине. Щит, между тем, остался ждать их в квинджете. Баки любит этот щит так, как только человек может любить оружие – но сегодня он будет стрелять на поражение. 

В животе, в месте попадания пули, отдается тупая пульсация, задевая край сознания. Он хорошо умеет игнорировать боль. Они подлетают ближе, и Баки позволяет себе успокоиться, собраться, отключить все эмоции и забыть обо всем, что может отвлечь, концентрируется на цели. Он не может дать слабину.

Очки Баки выводят проекцию плана здания Капитолия и зеленую точку – Стива. Он находится на верхних этажах в правой части здания, передвигается между кабинетами. План у них таков: проникнуть внутрь через окно пустой комнаты, двигаться по коридору, пока не найдут Стива, выстрелить в него замораживающим лучом, схватить его и смыться как можно быстрее.

Тони приближается с другой стороны; он устроит небольшой фейерверк, который займет агентов ГИДРЫ и небольшую армию, расположившуюся возле здания. Его цель - отвлечь их внимание, чтобы никто не заметил, как Сэм с Баки приземлятся внутри и вытащат Стива.

У них есть только один шанс. Скоро рассвет, они точно не смогут провернуть все это при свете дня. 

Дома сменяются Национальной Аллеей, а впереди – громадная тень Капитолия.

\- Одна минута, - выдыхает он в микрофон и слышит такой же тихий ответ Старка.

Они так близко, что Баки почти различает фигуры каждого из солдат на земле, и в этот момент он слышит треск в наушнике, как будто загружается передатчик.

\- Поехали, - говорит Сэм сверху и сворачивает.

Откуда-то, а может, отовсюду, динамики начинают играть знакомую мелодию, когда Тони приступает к отвлекающему маневру.

И даже сейчас, после всего, что случилось, Баки чувствует, что улыбается.

Сэм фыркает.

\- Вот не мог он без этого.

«Кто в трудный час всей Америке может помочь?» – в динамиках, которых никто не видит, хор поет так громко, что эхо отражается от близстоящих зданий.

К концу первой строчки в небе взрываются фейерверки. Красные, белые, голубые – все сливается и падает вниз дождем ярких искр.

Баки смотрит на зеленую точку, ищет пустую комнату рядом.

\- Второй этаж, второе окно сверху, - он слышит, как кто-то передает по рации, что их заметили, но все заняты другим. Он достает устройство, которое дал ему Старк. – Только бы сработало.

\- Три, два, один.

Баки направляет устройство на окно и жмет на спусковой крючок. Синий луч попадает в стекло, полностью поглощая его. Он отстегивает ремни, поджимает колени и прыгает вперед. В окно он влетает без единого звука, стекло плавится вокруг него, как масло, и он тихо приземляется на мягкий ковер, перекатывается и в движении вынимает пистолет. В комнате пусто, как он и предполагал. Он поворачивается и смотрит на окно: от стекла осталась только серебристого цвета лужа. 

\- Неплохо.

Сэм влетает следом, сразу убирает крылья.

\- Мы внутри, - тихо говорит он по связи и поворачивается к Баки: - Теперь куда?

Он снова сверяется с картой. Судя по тепловым сигналам, прямо за дверью находятся четверо, потом десять ярдов по коридору, а потом Стив, и вокруг него – еще шесть тепловых сигналов. Чуть дальше – еще двадцать, главное не привлечь их внимание. Он показывает рукой на дверь, Уилсон встает с другой стороны. Совсем рядом сквозь дверь слышен разговор, заглушаемый ударными: «Звездный капитан, у которого есть план».

Он отсчитывает пальцами. Три, два, один.

Идет первым, осторожно открывает дверь и выскальзывает из комнаты.

До первого охранника он добирается сразу, сворачивает ему шею резким движением запястий. Второй разворачивается к нему и получает нож в горло. Баки вытаскивает лезвие, оглядывается на Сэма – тот стоит над последним охранником, а еще один лежит рядом с аккуратной дырой в голове.

\- Четверо обезврежены, - говорит он по связи, вытирая лезвие. – Двигаемся к цели. Быть наготове.

В коридоре темно, только в окнах ярко вспыхивает фейерверк. Он слышит голоса: впереди, за поворотом, за закрытыми дверьми. Толстый ковер приглушает их шаги. В щели под одной из дверей горит свет. Стив в этой комнате.

Он достает ледяное оружие, снимает с предохранителя.

Три. Два. Один.

Он пробует ручку, и дверь легко открывается. Он толкает ее, стоит высоко, пока Сэм, присев, прикрывает его.

Шестеро человек за столом поднимают на них взгляд. Он стреляет двоим в лоб из автоматического пистолета, который держит в металлической руке.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - говорит голос слева, где-то в темном углу возле шкафа.

Он замечает светлые волосы и поднимает пистолет Старка.

Там стоит Стив, с теми самыми черными глазами, и улыбается так, будто счастлив увидеть Баки.

\- И что ты будешь с ним делать, сержант Барнс? Я же знаю, ты не хочешь навредить своему другу, - голос у него ровный, совершенно монотонный.

За их спинами разбивается лампа, и в комнате темнеет, остаются только красные, белые и синие отсветы фейерверков.

Баки жмет на спусковой крючок, не позволяя себе передумать или замешкаться. Выстрел ощущается как ударная волна. Воздух дрожит, как над раскаленной крышей машины летом, и рябью, белой по краям, течет к Стиву. Позади он слышит, как Сэм борется с остальными, слышит, как за окном взрываются фейерверки, как хор поет: «Пробил наш час, и в войне мы должны побеждать».

Но смотрит он только на Стива. На тварь, которая засела в его теле.

Выстрел попадает в него, и тот спотыкается, делает шаг назад, ударяясь спиной о шкаф. Лицо бледнеет от шока, и Баки чувствует, как у него внутри что-то сжимается.

\- Ты что сделал? – спрашивает Стив все таким же монотонным голосом. Кожа бледнеет еще сильнее, а через секунду и ноги подкашиваются. Он сползает на пол, как кукла, которую бросили о стену: руки широко раскинуты и лежат ладонями вверх. – Ты пожалеешь об этом, - произносит Стив, ловя ртом воздух. – Пожалеешь. От твоего друга ничего не останется. Меня ты не убьешь. Я найду нового носителя. Заберешь эту голову, я найду другую. Я погрузил мир во тьму. У меня больше силы, чем ты можешь себе представить. Тебе меня не остановить. Ты лишь убил своего капитана.

Баки ничего не отвечает, но оружие не опускает. Он видит, как пальцы Стива белеют, превращаясь в лед, ноги дрожат, когда он пытается встать и не может.

Он слышит, как Сэм подходит сзади. Снаружи продолжает играть музыка, и огни отражаются в стеклах. «Кто воспарит в небесах за Америку...»

Тело Стива жутко корчится, и раздается пронзительный визг, который исходит из его живота. Что-то толкается, как будто пытается выбраться наружу, кожа рвется, и кровь хлещет вперемешку с черной слизью. Что-то темное и склизкое выползает наружу, корчась и умирая.

Это нечто истекает маслом, а из – как думает Баки – ноздрей идет красный дым. Желтые глаза сузились до тонких щелей, бегают по сторонам. Тварь открывает рот, показывая острые желтые зубы.

\- Один из вас, - говорит она, не двигая ртом, и Баки чувствует, как слова бьются внутри его головы, - будет отличным носителем.

Тварь бросается к Баки, маслянистая слизь и дым всплывают над полом, и Сэм стреляет, раз, два, четыре раза.

Пули сбивают ее, и она летит в лампу на столе, падает на пол с визгом, от которого закладывает уши. Тварь не унимается, снова метит Баки в лицо, хоть и медленнее на этот раз, будто после ранения. Он едва успевает бросить устройство Старка и вытащить нож.

Что-то холодное и скользкое касается его подбородка, и он бьет ножом, провернув лезвие. Ничего не видно, темная тварь растворяется в черноте комнаты. Он чувствует, как что-то царапает щеки, лоб, тянет за кожу. Лезвие ударяет что-то твердое, скользит и отскакивает, давление на лице усиливается. А потом лезвие легко проходит дальше, как сквозь масло. В лицо летят брызги, и он закрывает глаза, чувствует, как по щекам течет, и в голове раздается вопль.

Тварь падает на пол густой лужей, точно гнилая. Жуткий стон раздается в черепе Баки еще раз. Тварь все еще двигается, напрягает конечности, пытаясь подняться. Он падает на колено, хватает замораживающее оружие, целится и стреляет. Ледяной луч на этот раз всего в паре футов от мишени, и от ударной волны существо визжит и брыкается. Снова визжит, отчаянно корчится, и Сэм стреляет из собственного оружия. Тварь падает замертво, и Баки слышит только музыку за окном, фейерверк и стук капель.

\- Это что еще за хрень? – переводя дух, спрашивает Сэм. Он выглядит испуганным, но пистолет не опускает.

Баки не может ответить. Он смотрит на Стива, по-прежнему лежащего у шкафа.

\- Стив, - зовет он, падая на колени рядом. – Сэм, надо подготовиться к отходу, – он прикасается к телу Стива, чувствует влажную ткань черной формы, касается ладонью его щеки. Кожа ледяная. – Стив. Стив. Давай же. Ответь мне.

Он смутно слышит, как Сэм говорит в микрофон, объясняя, что произошло. Нужна эвакуация.

Стив двигает головой и приоткрывает глаза – такие же яркие и голубые, как будто ему снова двадцать один и у него лихорадка. 

\- Бак, - шепчет он, и из уголка рта течет что-то черное и вязкое. Он дрожит.

\- Ага, это я. Я здесь. Потерпи немного, – он мешкает, поднимает край черной майки. У Стива в животе целый кратер, черная слизь блестит в тусклом свете комнаты. Руки дрожат, он не знает, где именно зажать. – Старк! - рявкает он. – Он не выдержит!

\- Так, слушай. Я думаю, жар этого существа не дал ему полностью замерзнуть, - голос у Старка дрожит. – Или настройки стояли не те. Уже не важно. Мы же не испытывали оружие. Температура его тела должна опуститься еще на двадцать пять градусов, чтобы он впал в состояние сна. Тебе нужно выстрелить еще раз.

\- Что? – взрывается Баки, голос Сэма догоняет его эхом.

\- Заморозишь его, и он не умрет. Будет время вытащить его. Это наш единственный шанс.

Он прав.

Стив медленно моргает, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд.

\- Мне холодно, - бормочет он, еле шевеля губами. – Баки, мне холодно. Больно.

\- Сэм, - зовет Баки через плечо. – Подай пистолет, - он поворачивается к Стиву: – Потерпи секунду, хорошо? Совсем чуть-чуть.

Сэм вкладывает оружие ему в руку, и Баки не поднимает его высоко, чтобы Стив не увидел.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он Стиву, наклонившись совсем близко и целуя его в уголок рта. – Все будет хорошо. Ты только потерпи еще немного. Чувствуешь мою руку? Я здесь, не забывай.

Стив смотрит сквозь него, следя за чем-то видимым ему одному.

\- Хорошо, - эхом отзывается он. – Я вижу тебя. Все хорошо, – он заходится кашлем, дыхание свистит.

Или сейчас, или никогда.

Баки усаживает его, проводит ладонью по лбу, будто хочет разгладить морщины одним касанием.

\- Все хорошо, Стив, ты только не двигайся, - просит он, когда Стив будто хочет попытаться встать и последовать за ним. – Я здесь, - он отходит на шесть шагов, делает глубокий вдох и, молясь, нажимает на курок. В ту же секунду он видит сверкающую волну и сразу бросает оружие. – Давай обертку! - рявкает он и падает на колени рядом со Стивом.

Его тело дрожит в спазмах от шока удара, и глаза не двигаются, когда Баки зовет его. Он ловит ртом воздух, но безуспешно. Наконец, дрожание утихает, глаза закрываются. По связи Тони говорит:

\- Теперь все.

Баки не чувствует пульса, не чувствует дыхания.

Они двигаются быстро, оборачивают Стива в простой толстый брезент, разработанный для того, чтобы не повредить тело при обратном полете до квинджета.

\- Мы готовы, - говорит Сэм.

Баки проводит рукой по голове Стива. Волосы на ощупь мягкие, хоть кожа похожа на мрамор. Он бел, как снег, и неподвижен. Баки думает: он выглядел так же, когда его нашли в самолете.

Он почти истерически напоминает себе, что Стив не умер. Всего лишь спит.

Голос у Тони напряжен.

\- Я в пути. Что бы ты, терминатор, ни сделал, оно сработало. Энергетическое поле исчезло. Надо смываться, пока армия не решила запустить ракеты раньше срока. Они тут бегают, как муравьи, пытаясь что-то приготовить.

Песня доходит до кульминации, раздается звон бьющегося стекла, и появляется Железный Человек, самым ярким пятном в темной комнате.

\- Ну все, валим отсюда,– говорит Старк, подбирает Стива, будто тот ничего не весит, и вылетает наружу так же быстро, как и появился.

Баки закрепляет ремни, а Сэм хватает ледяной пистолет и убирает ему в кобуру на спине. Баки смотрит на существо, все еще лежащее лужей на полу, и думает, не стоит ли забрать и его. А потом слышит крики на улице, звук шагов в коридоре. Некогда.

\- Пошли.

Они бегут вместе, прыгают в окно как раз в тот момент, когда двери открываются. Горизонт заваливается, и Баки дергается, когда Сэм раскрывает крылья.

На востоке небо розовеет, и Баки видит танки, армию, палатки и весь Вашингтон впереди. Старк был прав – он видит, как морпехи носятся на земле. Когда он оглядывается, то утренний свет отражается от боевых истребителей, которые несутся к зданию Капитолия, чтобы сбросить свой груз. 

Они пролетают над Монументом Вашингтона, когда небо озаряется светом, словно от молнии, и раздается взрыв. В спину бьет горячая волна, и Сэм на секунду теряет равновесие. Баки поворачивается и видит клубы дыма и огонь, окутавшие здание Капитолия. Еще одна ракета попадает в цель, и вверх возносится струя огня, и искры летят, как конфетти. А чертова песня все продолжает играть. Баки разворачивается и смотрит, как на горизонте восходит солнце.

У них получилось.

Старк впереди – вспышка красного и золотого, ведущая их домой.

________________________________________

В квинджете они перевязывают раны Стива, вытирают кровь и черную слизь, закрывают его в морозильнике Старка – прозрачной пластиковой коробке, которая напоминает Баки гроб.

\- Зато не разморозится, - говорит Старк. – Не стоит рисковать.

Стив кажется мертвым. Он бледный, холодный, совершенно неподвижный.

\- Он жив, - клянется Старк.

Баки смотрит на биометрические мониторы, на тусклые сполохи, по которым видно, как еле бьется сердце Стива. Он садится на стул рядом, стараясь не мешать, но никак не может выпустить Стива из поля зрения.

Под звуки того, как Старк что-то печатает, как гудит самолет, как пищит монитор Стива, он позволяет себе задремать.

Он оказывается на побережье Орегона, рядом со Стивом. Они идут по песчаному пляжу босиком. Под ногами камешки, ракушки, кучи морских водорослей. Волны доходят до ступней. Стив улыбается. Светлые волосы лезут в лицо от соленого ветра, и он сжимает руку Баки в своей. Впереди кружит чайка. А чуть дальше Баки видит их дом: из трубы идет дым, а в окнах горит теплый свет. Стив наклоняется близко и что-то говорит, но от звука волн ничего не слышно.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Баки.

Стив наклоняется ближе, его губы в дюйме от губ Баки.

\- Барнс! – кричит Старк.

Баки открывает глаза.

Квинджет все так же гудит, а Тони побледнел.

\- У нас проблема.

Легко никогда не бывает, думает Баки, когда пару минут спустя смотрит сканы внутренностей Стива. Ему трудно дышать, настолько он устал.

Сэм кладет ему руку на плечо.

Насколько понял Тони, паразит почти насмерть замерз внутри Стива перед тем, как вырвался наружу. Существо уже умирало, сражалось за жизнь и пыталось сбежать из тела, которое вот-вот стало бы его могилой. Так что оно не успело расплести свои щупальца (корни? лозы? паутину?), которыми пронизывало тело Стива. Или просто не сумело их вытянуть, проникнув слишком глубоко, и вынуждено было оборвать их, спасаясь. Они уже никогда не узнают.

Существа в теле не осталось, но мертвые конечности паразита все еще были вплетены в спинной мозг Стива, обвивали его сердце, внутренности, желудок. Они уродливыми черными тварями свернулись вокруг более здорового, розового цвета, тела Стива, как мертвый куст роз.

\- И что нам делать? – спрашивает Наташа. Баки благодарен – у самого губы не двигаются.

Старк в растерянности.

\- Я отправил сканы Чо. В ее заведении работают одни из лучших хирургов в мире. Они справятся.

\- Тогда полетели, - говорит Баки.

Голос звучит грубее, чем он ожидал. Он отходит, снова садится рядом со Стивом, смотрит на его губы. Они покрыты изморозью, как будто дыхание на них замерзло.

Сэм подходит к нему, кладет руку на крышку.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - говорит он, кажется, искренне. Но Сэм всегда говорит искренне. Он всегда положительно настроен, всегда сильный и уверенный, и Баки смотрит на Стива и думает, что лучше бы ему запомнить этот момент, потому что совсем скоро Стив навсегда отправится под землю, по-настоящему.

Через двенадцать часов они садятся в Южной Корее. Наташа и Тони не перестают висеть на телефонах с Вашингтоном, пытаясь объяснить, каким образом силовое поле вокруг Капитолия исчезло, почему они не в Нью-Йорке, почему Стив не умер.

Их ждет целая команда врачей в белых халатах и с каменными лицами. Они перекладывают прозрачную коробку на носилки, Баки и Сэм уходят за ними следом с продуваемой ветром крыши. Они проносят Стива по длинному белому коридору, через двойные двери, и Баки просят сесть на мягкий диван. Сэм садится рядом и через секунду засыпает, подложив руку под голову и вытянув ноги на кофейный столик. 

Через несколько минут к ним подходит Наташа и садится на стул, скрестив ноги. Волосы у нее забраны в хвост, она смотрит в окно. Она умылась, кожа все еще влажная. Она выглядит очень уставшей. Баки наблюдает за ней. О чем она думает?

\- Я бы без тебя не справился, - тихо говорит он, стараясь не разбудить Сэма.

Наташа поворачивается к нему. Ее глаза широко раскрыты, будто она увидела все последние недели сразу, пересматривает их снова и снова. 

\- Мы должны были спасти его, - шепчет она. – Мы должны были…

Он тянется, хватает ее руку своей, металлической. Она смотрит на переплетенные пальцы.

\- Нат, - мягко произносит он. – Мы его спасли.

Первая операция в институте доктора Чо в Южной Корее – долгая, утомительная, и Баки больше никогда не хочет проходить через это. Он сидит в смотровом кабинете, подложив ладони под бедра, и ждет, пока Стив лежит под яркими белыми огнями операционной.

Стив все еще в состоянии криосна, пока врачи лазерами выжигают остатки паразита вокруг его внутренних органов. Толстые черные куски раскладывают в чашки Петри для дальнейшего изучения. Все нужно делать быстро – еще никто не оперировал человека, замороженного, как Стив, и даже Тони не знает точно, не прервется ли сон, когда его разрежут и внутренности окажутся на открытом воздухе.

Когда последние останки вырезают вокруг сердца Стива, его зашивают как можно осторожнее и возвращают в холодильник.

Баки опускает взгляд и старается не представлять гроб.

На следующий день они все стоят возле входа в комнату, где Стива опускают в бак с теплым соляным раствором.

\- Нам нужно отогреть его до обычной температуры, прежде чем мы сможем начать работать над головным мозгом, - объясняет Чо. – Перед тем, как мы начнем, я хочу исследовать его когнитивные возможности, чтобы убедиться, на что именно будет влиять паутина паразита. Сыворотка позаботится обо всем, но я все равно хочу перестраховаться. Ко всему прочему, это хорошая практика. У нас будет четкая карта того, с чем мы имеем дело, и мы сможем избежать лишнего повреждения окружающих тканей.

Когда все заканчивается, они кладут Стива в чистой, красивой комнате, накрывают его простыней до подбородка. Теперь он теплый на ощупь и дышит ровно.

Баки садится рядом, держит его за руку. Время течет час за часом, и когда вечерняя медсестра приходит, чтобы проверить швы, от них остается только розовый шрам там, где раньше была зияющая дыра в теле Стива. Он идет на поправку.

Из Вашингтона приходят известия, что труп Брока Рамлоу нашли в руинах здания Капитолия. Баки закрывает глаза. Ему совсем немного жаль, что ему лично не выпала эта честь.

Три дня спустя Баки дремлет, сидя на стуле, когда приборы заливаются писком и Стива начинают бить судороги. Конечности дергаются, и Баки бросается на кровать в попытке удержать Стива, чтобы тот не упал на пол. Он слышит, как в палату забегает медицинский персонал, пытается удержать голову Стива.

\- Стив. Стив, все хорошо. Держись.

Когда судорога заканчивается, Баки чувствует, что сил у него не осталось. Его тошнит. Он сползает на пол по стене, подтягивает колени к груди. В голове звенит бесконечное «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста». Он старается не издавать ни звука, не двигаться, пока вокруг кровати Стива суетятся, кажется, десятки людей. Их так много, что иногда не видно самого Стива.

В какой-то момент Сэм заходит в палату, садится рядом с Баки. Он молчит, но Баки чувствует, как его бьет мелкая дрожь.

Приходит Хелен, садится рядом на полу, скрестив ноги, и разговаривает с ними. У нее прямая спина и добрый взгляд. Сыворотка работает, как и прежде. Это хорошо. Только она сама нападает на останки паразита. Этот бой ей не выиграть в одиночку, и существует опасность того, что мозг Стива окажется жертвой в этом бою. Им нужно было больше времени на подготовку, но его не осталось. Если они будут оперировать сейчас, то есть риск мозговой смерти, потери двигательных функций, еще целого списка других вещей, которых Баки даже не запоминает, потому что просто не может слышать. Если не вмешаться сейчас, то Стив может погибнуть. Операцию назначают на утро.

Ночью Баки укладывается на узкой кровати рядом с кроватью Стива, обнимает его, старается не расплакаться ему в плечо. Слушает ровные удары сердца, чувствует щекой тепло.

\- Что бы ни случилось, - шепчет он Стиву в темноте комнаты, - все будет хорошо. Этого будет более, чем… Более, чем достаточно.

Теперь, по крайней мере, Стив в тепле и безопасности, среди друзей. Баки может обнять его крепко, и они вместе справятся со всем, что их ждет.

Баки не отходит от Стива до тех пор, пока на следующее утро за ним не приходят врачи. Сэм приносит кофе, а Наташа – коробку пончиков, прямо из Нью-Йорка. Они все сидят в тишине, пока Стива не вывозят в коридор. Наташа касается его лба, Сэм кладет руку на грудь. Только Баки идет с ним до самой операционной. Он держит Стива за руку, пока они проходят по белым чистым коридорам. У дверей в операционную он наклоняется и целует его в лоб, убирает волосы, говорит: «Скоро увидимся». Потому что все остальное слишком больно произносить.

Вторая операция сложнее и длится дольше первой. Баки и Сэм вместе меряют шагами крышу. Под голубым небом они не чувствуют себя загнанными в клетку. Тони все еще в Вашингтоне, с Роуди и Вандой, планируют воздушную атаку на базу на Северном Полюсе, до которой отследили отступившие самолеты – он постоянно звонит Сэму узнать последние новости, и уже достал бы Баки, если бы не его искреннее, серьезное лицо всякий раз во время звонка. Наташа сидит в комнате ожидания, неподвижно и молча.

Когда Стива вывозят обратно в его палату, голова у него обрита, он кажется совершенно беззащитным. Баки проводит рукой по его макушке, думает, что еще никогда не видел Стива таким, никогда не видел точную форму его черепа. Он обхватывает его под затылок, чувствует толстые швы, целует в темя, и короткие волоски щекочут губы.

Хелен говорит, что операция прошла успешно, насколько это было возможно. В теле Стива больше не осталось паразита. Нанесенный ущерб - тот, какого они и ожидали. Осталось только ждать, пока сыворотка завершит начатое.

Два дня спустя прилетает Старк с большим конвертом. Он стоит в послеоперационной, смотрит на Стива и отказывается садиться, когда Баки предлагает ему стул.

\- Только что получил, - говорит он, показывая конверт, - от начальника тюрьмы. Стив нам всем написал письма. Когда узнал... - он замолкает, достает одно письмо – лист из блокнота, сложенный втрое, с кривым почерком Стива на одной стороне. Роняет его на стол. – Когда захочешь прочесть.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Баки, но за письмом не тянется.

Старк откашливается.

\- Они отправили все его личные вещи. Я перенаправлю их в Башню Старка. Если только…

Баки думает о том, как они со Стивом могли бы сбежать, спрятаться где-нибудь, где никто не знал бы их имен и не мог бы их найти. Он смотрит на письма, на Стива, на Тони.

\- Отправь их в Орегон, - говорит, наконец, он. – Я купил нам дом. Много окон. Идеально для него.

Тони кивает.

\- Адрес есть? Я могу подготовить все к вашему приезду.

Баки представляет себе секс-качели и джакузи, которые Старк непременно установит, и улыбается.

\- Ага, есть, - говорит он, чувствуя благодарность.

Следующим утром Стив открывает глаза. Хотя скорее, Баки смотрит на Стива и вдруг понимает, что у того открыты глаза и он невидяще смотрит в окно.

\- Стив? – шепотом спрашивает он.

Стив смотрит вперед, не моргая, и молчит.

Баки хватает его за руку, переплетая пальцы, и сжимает.

\- Эй, Стив, посмотри на меня?

Стив не сжимает его руку в ответ. На лице ничего не изменяется. Он моргает, медленно и тихо, как будто все еще заперт во сне. Будто он все еще не вернулся к Баки.

Баки целует его в ладонь, говорит:

\- Я рядом.

Врачи говорят ему, что мозг Стива все еще восстанавливается, что они не до конца понимают, как именно работает сыворотка, что может уйти немного больше времени. Они ступили на неизведанную территорию.

Баки сидит, поджав под себя ладони, и смотрит в окно. Он дает Стиву обещания. «Если вернешься, то я…» Список бесконечен.

В самые мрачные минуты он смотрит на письмо Стива, которое все так же лежит на прикроватном столике, и не может заставить себя прикоснуться к нему. Ему не нужно письмо. Он не хочет прочитать последние слова Стива по бумаге.

Он думает о годах, которые едва помнит, о тех годах, пока Стив был подо льдом. Думает о том, как сидел в кровати и наблюдал за Стивом, пока тот был за решеткой, так далеко от него.

\- Мы уже так близко, Стив, - говорит Баки поздно ночью. – Все снова почти в порядке.

А потом, одним солнечным утром, Стив открывает глаза. И на этот раз он зовет Баки по имени.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив открывает глаза и медленно моргает от яркого света солнца. Он слышит, как волны бьются о песчаный берег в торопливом ритме, как Баки мурлычет где-то на первом этаже.

За окном голубой океан уходит так далеко, на сколько хватает взгляда, пока не сливается с небом и пушистыми облаками. По сторонам покрытые зеленью скалы уходят в воду, как темные пальцы. В бухте их дом – единственный и стоит прямо в центре. Им с Баки принадлежит земля по обоим берегам бухты – ближайшие соседи находятся в десяти милях от них. Так что вид открывается только на деревья, скалы и волны.

Теперь окно – первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза по утрам. Когда реальность кажется слишком нечеткой, когда узкие стены тюремной камеры превращаются в темную крепость, нутро самолета или долгие годы без Баки, это помогает. Он может открыть глаза и посмотреть на такой переменчивый океан, на облака над холмами. Все это напоминает ему о том, как далеко позади осталась темная камера.

Он медленно садится, чувствует, как все тело тянет. Сидя в кровати, он наклоняется вперед, ощущает, как мышцы спины растягиваются, когда он достает до пальцев на ногах. Он поворачивается влево, потом вправо. Этим утром руки совсем немного дрожат. Он складывает ладони, чувствует тугие мышцы.

Он сбрасывает ноги с кровати, берет трость – по ночам та стоит возле прикроватной тумбочки. Ставит ступни на толстый ковер, с помощью трости встает. Правая нога стоит неуверенно, колено подгибается, но он уже привык и легко выпрямляется. 

У него красивая трость, сделанная из темного дерева с прожилками чего-то, что при правильном освещении напоминает золото. Тони предложил что-то красное, белое и синее. Но Стив отказался, как бы Тони ни огорчался. Ручка гладкая, идеально сидит в ладони, и когда Стив опирается о нее всем весом, то не подает даже признака слабости. Он благодарен своим друзьям за то, что они нашли ему идеальную трость. Но он все равно немного ненавидит ее.

Паразит, который сидел в его теле, убил бы обычного человека почти мгновенно. Поэтому Рамлоу так отчаянно хотел заполучить Стива в качестве носителя. Но и Стив встретился лицом к лицу со смертью. Он помнит, как больно ему было, когда существо вырвалось наружу. Он почти ослеп, видел только очертания лица Баки, думал, что ему опять чудится. После этого он не помнит ничего вплоть до пробуждения в больнице доктора Чо после всех операций.

Его первое отчетливое воспоминание (после тюрьмы, ледяного поля, темной комнаты и Баки, который с ужасом смотрел на него) – это отражение солнца, радуга цветов на чистой белой стене. Он к тому моменту уже какое-то время наблюдал за светом на стене, а когда, наконец, повернул голову, то Баки сидел рядом с ним, крепко держа его за руку. Он спал, лицо было полностью расслаблено. Стив помнит, как долго наблюдал за ним, удивляясь, что слышит его дыхание, чувствует металлические пальцы в своих. Спустя столько лет то, что он просто находился с Баки в одной комнате, было уже роскошью, которую Стив не хотел терять.

Наконец, Баки вздрогнул во сне, поджал губы. Рука сжалась вокруг руки Стива, и он заморгал, просыпаясь и зевая. А потом он посмотрел на Стива, поймал его взгляд, и на лице отразилось что-то сложное. Он наклонился близко, мягко проводя кончиками пальцев по ладони Стива. 

\- Эй, Стив, - сказал он мягко, будто не ждал ответа.

\- Бак, - прошептал в ответ Стив. В горле пересохло и першило.

Глаза у Баки расширились, и он заплакал. Он уронил голову на простыни и плакал, жадно ловя ртом воздух, а Стив пытался заставить руки работать, чтобы дотронуться до его плеч.

\- Все хорошо, - шептал он, всем телом чувствуя мертвенную слабость.

Позже он узнал, что целый месяц то приходил в себя, то снова терял сознание. Узнал, что чуть не умер во время операции, что все волновались о вероятной смерти мозга сразу после. Наташа рассказала ему, что он три раза просыпался перед тем, как позвал Баки. Первые два раза Стив ничего не отвечал, а на третий он посмотрел Баки, но не был в состоянии что-либо ответить. Они беспокоились о том, насколько сильно повержден мозг и как скоро он исцелится.

В конце концов, какие-то части мозга восстановились лучше других. К концу третьего дня он не жевал слова, мог назвать дату, объяснить, как оказался в больнице, мог рассказать о времени, проведенном в крепости Рамлоу. Он помнил, что ел на завтрак утром, что было надето на Баки, мог перечислить предметы из списка, который врач показал ему ранее.

Навыки крупной моторики были проблемой совсем иного масштаба.

Рабочая теория состояла в том, что, поскольку паразиту приходилось контролировать движения конечностей, чтобы пользоваться телом Стива, его собственные двигательные функции пострадали сильнее всего. Коммуникационные пути между мозгом Стива и конечностями оказались разорваны, и нужно было время, чтобы все восстановилось.

У Стива ушел еще один месяц, прежде чем он сумел удержать ложку. Он злился на свою беспомощность. После стольких лет заключения, после того, как его почти вытолкнули из собственного тела, он даже не мог есть сам? Он вспомнил, каково это – быть щуплым, постоянно болеть, нуждаться в помощи. От этого чувства внутри все тяжелело.

Баки, однако, воспринял это так, словно снова оказался в своей стихии. Он не позволил Стиву погрязнуть в ненависти к себе. Он приносил густые протеиновые коктейли с трубочками, чтобы Стив не чувствовал себя зависимым. Баки шутил над ним, как и в сорок первом. Он был полон позитива, заставляя Стива работать на каждом болезненном лечебном занятии и в каждый момент проявления слабости. По ночам, когда мышцы на руках скручивало в судорогах и пальцы напоминали когти, Баки сидел с ним, массируя ладони часы напролет. Когда Стив велел ему идти спать, он улыбнулся.

\- Сыворотка хоть на что-то сгодилась, а?

Так что, несмотря на унижение, бесконечную терапию и тесты, Баки заставил Стива почувствовать, что впервые за семьдесят пять лет он вернулся домой.

(Гораздо позже Сэм расскажет ему, как Баки, выйдя из его комнаты, плакал в коридоре, достаточно далеко, чтобы Стив не слышал. Сэм расскажет ему, как Баки винил во всем себя, весь мир, как он злился на то, как нечестно все это было. Он расскажет Стиву, как Баки пробил стену кулаком, как насухо вытирал глаза и распрямлял плечи перед тем, как вернуться к Стиву в комнату, будто шел на войну. Но он никогда не показывал всего этого Стиву, всегда был сильным, полным оптимизма; и Стив почувствует себя ничтожным перед этой силой).

Через три месяца после того, как Стив проснулся, он сидел у параллельной опоры в симпатичной комнате терапии и глубоко дышал. А потом, пока Баки стоял сзади, а Сэм с терапевтом - на другой стороне комнаты возле двери, он встал на ноги. Костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как крепко он сжимал перекладину, и руки дрожали до самых плеч. Баки занес ладони в воздухе, готовый подхватить, и Стив отпустил руки. Он пошатнулся, но не упал, смог сделать один шаг перед тем, как правое колено подкосилось, и Баки поймал его и посадил на стул, поцеловал в лоб.

\- Ты справился, - прошептал он, и Стив кивнул, уткнувшись головой ему в живот.

Физиотерапевт подошел к нему и хлопнул по плечу.

\- Похоже, пора домой, - сказал он, и Стив не мог перестать улыбаться.

На следующий день они сели в самолет. Ему пришлось сидеть в кресле-коляске, но он годами не чувствовал себя таким здоровым: с того самого дня, когда вышел из хижины свободным человеком. Личный самолет Старка прилетел в маленький городок на побережье Орегона, где Баки подготовил для них новый дом.

Баки рассказывал ему в больнице, шептал по ночам, когда руки и ноги у Стива болели, вздрагивая точно от тысячи игл, - что он сам выбрал этот дом, что нашел идеальное место. Описывал каждую деталь, рассказывал, что Стиву никогда не будет тесно, что он никогда не почувствует себя загнанным в ловушку, потому что окна широкие и их так много; что дом стоит на высоком открытом берегу, так что света всегда идеально много, что вся земля вокруг принадлежит им, и всегда будет принадлежать им, и они могут спрятаться ото всех. Он рассказал ему о том, как они будут гулять по пляжу, как будут сидеть на балконе на втором этаже, наблюдать за начинающейся грозой над тихим океаном.

Пока они были в больнице, Тони времени не терял. С разрешения Баки он тщательно отделал и обновил дом, чтобы тот отвечал потребностям Стива после выписки из больницы. Узкие коридоры стали шире, чтобы Стив мог без проблем передвигаться в кресле-коляске, а в глубине был установлен небольшой лифт. На крыше появилась оранжерея со стеклянным потолком и ванной с подогревом, а в подвале – прочная комната-убежище со стальными стенами.

Когда Стив впервые увидел дом, он потерял дар речи. И даже сейчас, когда он выходит из их спальни в коридор, тяжело опираясь о трость, он чувствует всепоглощающую благодарность и восхищение от заботы и надежды, вложенных в этот дом. Он слегка подволакивает правую ногу, фыркает от досады. Он тормозит у лестницы, взвешивает, сможет ли сам безопасно спуститься по ступенькам, или все-таки стоит сдаться и спуститься на лифте. Он пробует встать на правую ногу, вздыхает, идет к лифту. Не стоит оно того, если он упадет и Баки будет злиться.

Впервые, когда он упал с лестницы, Баки побелел от страха и злости. Он позвонил Старку, и в следующий момент они уже летели в Южную Корею на частном самолете на обследование, Стив даже не успел сказать «Бак, ты преувеличиваешь, я в полном порядке». Он подвернул лодыжку, на левом боку появились синяки, но сыворотка уже начала работать, как обычно, и к моменту, когда они приземлились в больнице, был как новенький. Ему прочитали лекцию о вреде перегрузок и показали дополнительные упражнения для улучшения ловкости при спуске и подъеме.

По крайней мере, он мог передвигаться с тростью. Иногда, когда меняется погода, настроение, да что угодно, даже трость не помощник, и в итоге приходится пользоваться злосчастной коляской. Даже сейчас она все еще стоит в шкафу, ждет. Это не слабость, просто иногда его мозг забывает, как говорить ногам, чтобы те двигались. Это ужасает, и Стив думает, что без Баки он бы уже давно сдался.

Двери лифта открываются в просторную гостиную, со всех сторон залитую светом. Вдоль стен полукругом стоят мягкие диваны, а посередине – камин, над которым висит щит. Он останавливается, протягивает руку и касается двумя пальцами звезды, как делает каждое утро.

\- Ждет тебя, - сказал Баки, когда они впервые зашли в дом после долгого перелета, и Стив увидел его. – Когда ты захочешь.

Официальная версия, сочиненная в КНУТ и растиражированная в новостях по всему миру, заключалась в том, что Капитан Роджерс самоотверженно внедрился в ряды ГИДРЫ после того, как был выкуплен и объявлен погибшим. Он изнутри сражался, чтобы повергнуть организацию раз и навсегда, разрушил силовое поле, которое защищало ГИДРУ. В то утро, когда они покинули Вашингтон, ракеты «Патриот» успешно уничтожили здание Капитолия. Осталось загадкой, каким именно образом щит ГИДРЫ пал. Популярная версия среди знатоков гласит, что паразит, который засел в теле Стива, был каким-то образом связан с силовым полем. Как только его убили, вместе с ним исчезла защита. Стив помнит мощное, острое ощущение власти и думает, что это объяснение не лишено оснований.

Все новостные каналы как один твердили, что «Капитан Америка – герой!». «Старк Индастриз» выпустили публичное обращение, тошнотворно бесконечно повторенное в последние дни и недели: Стив Роджерс был серьезно ранен в бою и отправлен для восстановления в неуказанное место. И нация, и весь мир желали ему скорейшего выздоровления. Президент сделал официальное заявление, в котором благодарил его за службу. Стив не мог читать эти слова, не чувствуя горечь на языке.

КНУТ не сделали ничего, у них и так было полно дел. После того, как Капитолий был разрушен, Старк смог триангулировать расположение базы на Северном Полюсе. Отряды КНУТ напали на базу три дня спустя, под руководством Ванды. Битва была кровопролитной, но успешной. Насколько было известно Стиву, они до сих пор проводили опись всех устройств, найденных там.

КНУТ пытались в ближайшем будущем добиться интервью со Стивом, «допроса», по их словам. Старк наотрез отказался давать им информацию по местоположению Стива. Последнее, что слышал Стив, - КНУТ молча отступили. Его официально восстановили в звании Мстителя, указав, что в данный момент он находится на бессрочном больничном. Он бы подал в отставку, когда КНУТ связались с ним впервые после случившегося. После короткого, но жесткого спора Баки сохранил его место в команде, но в разряде недействующих агентов на обозримое будущее.

Так что щит над камином по праву принадлежит ему. Он – Капитан Америка. Хоть он до сих пор не чувствует, что снова владеет собственным телом. В плохие дни он думает, станет ли когда-нибудь снова достаточно силен, чтобы принять это имя. Ему часто снятся кошмары. В большинстве своем они о тюрьме, где он заперт в маленьком, холодном пространстве, и стены постоянно сужаются, и он кричит, кричит без остановки, но никто не приходит. Ему снится, как он заперт в коробке, и единственная связь с внешним миром – это узкая дыра, через которую он наблюдает за друзьями, как они забывают его, пока он умирает от голода в темноте. Реже во снах он чувствует темно-красного паразита: как тот переполнял его изнутри, как он был загнан вглубь собственной головы. Часто сны сливаются в один, и он загнан в тюрьму в собственном теле, пытается найти выход, но задыхается. Он просыпается от собственных криков, и Баки всегда рядом, теплые ладони опускаются ему на лицо, и он слышит успокаивающий шепот. Иногда единственное, что помогает, это пойти на крышу, почувствовать дикий морской ветер, соль, просто знать, что он сейчас максимально далеко от темного заточения. Он часто сидит там в горячей ванне, чувствуя тепло и бурление воды, наслаждается ночным воздухом на лице и расслабляется, позволяя себе забыть обо всем.

Никто не вынуждает него снова взять в руки щит. Мстители прекрасно справляются и без него. Он наблюдает за ними в новостях иногда, чувствует гордость за то, что это – его друзья. Они в порядке без него. Тони, Сэм и Наташа часто заходят в гости, а остальные присылают открытки и письма, когда могут. Стив все хранит в ящике прикроватной тумбочки.

Когда Сэм получил ранение в последнем бою, он приехал к ним восстановиться. Ничего страшного не случилось, настаивал он, только руку сломал, а когда он приехал, то обе руки были в гипсе, а к ним прибавились еще и сломанные ребра. Баки отнес его вещи в спальню на первом этаже, пока Стив кормил его супом за кухонным столом. Сэма накачали обезболивающими, он спал на ходу, медленно моргая между ложками.

\- Я скучаю, - тихо признался он Стиву. – Но я рад, что ты здесь. Я рад, что здесь ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, – он поднял взгляд, прищурился, будто смотрел вдоль длинного тоннеля. – Ты ведь правда в порядке?

\- Сэм, я в порядке, - подтвердил Стив.

Сэм улыбнулся, мягко и устало.

\- Здесь здорово, - сказал он, почти проглатывая слова от усталости. – Тепло, хорошо. Как дома.

Стив похлопал его по плечу.

\- Здесь всегда найдется для тебя место.

Сэм остался до тех пор, пока полностью не выздоровел. Он присоединялся к ним на прогулках, занимался вместе с ними садом на крыше, когда ему сняли гипс. Вместе с Баки тщетно пробовал заниматься серфингом. Волны в их бухточке были просто ужасные, по крайней мере, именно об этом сокрушался Баки каждый раз, когда Стив спрашивал его. Но это не мешало им затаскивать тяжелые длинные доски в холодную океанскую воду и барахтаться там, пытаясь ловить медленно набегавшие наклонные волны. Стив иногда присоединялся к ним. Он еще неуверенно стоял на ногах, чтобы попробовать поймать волну, но ему нравилось плавать на доске, заплывать туда, где волны были совсем маленькие. Он наблюдал, как вода на поверхности слабо пенилась.

После они лежали на песке, забыв про полотенца, пока солнце не начинало садиться и не становилось прохладно.

Сейчас уже поздняя осень, доски для серфинга убраны, но Стив надеется, что следующим летом Сэм вернется и они повторят.

Баки стоит на кухне возле большого окна; на нем надеты одни спортивные штаны, и он покачивается в такт спокойной джазовой музыке, доносящейся из колонок над плитой, пока на толстой сковородке жарится бекон. Волосы убраны в хвост, рука блестит в свете солнца. Он такой красивый.

Он, должно быть, слышит Стива, поворачивается. Ослепительно улыбается.

\- Эй, я приготовил блинчики с беконом. И кофе, - он кладет лопатку, подходит, обнимает Стива за талию и наклоняется ближе.

Целуя Баки, он всегда чувствует, словно возвращается домой. Он проводит рукой по спине Стива и сгребает футболку в кулак, тянет немного, губы дразняще касаются рта Стива, прежде чем он целует как надо. Поцелуй недолгий, и после Баки наклоняется к нему так близко, что Стив видит крапинки на его радужке, замечает маленькие веснушки на носу. Он слышит стук его сердца, чувствует запах мыла после утреннего душа.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Стив, выдыхая воздух между ними, и Баки смеется, ясно и счастливо, как будто он только этого всегда и хотел. Выбившиеся из хвоста волосы щекочут Стиву щеки.

\- Ноги как? – спрашивает он, касаясь пальцами руки Стива на трости.

\- Затекли, ничего страшного, потянусь немного, - он хмыкает, когда Баки смотрит на него недоверчиво. – Я в порядке. Даже на лифте спустился сегодня только ради тебя.

Баки громко чмокает его в нос.

\- За это получишь еще один блинчик.

Они завтракают на крыльце, рядом с кухней. Он пытается помочь накрыть на стол, но Баки выгоняет его на улицу, усаживает на деревянный стул. Утреннее солнце ласковым теплом течет по коже, пропитывая ее, как самая мягкая кисть. Он думает о душном, тесном жаре тюремного двора, об облицованных стенах со всех сторон и о горячем отражении бледного солнца в битой плитке. Чувство нарастает в груди, пока Баки не берет его за руки, не переплетает пальцы.

\- Да ладно тебе, - поддразнивает Баки Стива, когда он опять пытается встать, чтобы помочь, и накладывает на тарелку еще один блинчик и бекон. – Я же сделал все это. Позволь мне хотя бы пожать плоды труда,– он приглаживает волосы на затылке Стива металлической рукой.

Стив тянется за ладонью, закрывает глаза, когда Баки нежно потягивает за короткие волоски. Большим пальцем он поглаживает тонкую кожу за ухом Стива, аккуратно проводит там, где - Стив знает - остался тонкий белый шрам от последней операции. Так и не исчез. Он открывает глаза и поднимает взгляд.

У Баки за головой развернулся океан, вода – такого же цвета, как его глаза, и когда Баки улыбается, Стив думает, что ему теперь никогда не будет холодно.

Позже Стив отправится в свою студию в другой части дома, где нет стен – одни окна, и попытается поработать над новой скульптурой. Он пробовал графику и живопись, когда они только въехали в дом, но зрительно-моторная координация до сих пор недостаточно точна для работы карандашом или маслом. Все рисунки получались небрежными, неидеальными и бесконечно разочаровывающими.

Это Наташа предложила глину. А Тони прислал им гончарный круг, печку для обжига и сушки и целую метрическую тонну глины, не говоря уже о всевозможных инструментах, которые только можно было найти в Интернете. Стив сначала сомневался, но, проводя пальцами по глине, чувствовал себя уверенно и правильно. Он может аккуратно давить на влажный кусок, пока глина не начнет двигаться в нужном ему направлении, а если не понравится – он может просто слепить шар и начать заново. 

Первыми его работами стали миски и тарелки, пресс-папье различных оттенков синего, зеленого и белого. Баки расставил их по всему дому. Потом пошли кружки, вазы, широкие тарелки, куда они складывали морское стекло, ракушки или просто красивые камни, которые находили на берегу. Он слепил широкий тяжелый сосуд, расписал его золотым, кремовым и красным, насыпал туда обкатанное волнами стекло, аккуратно упаковал и отправил Тони. Ответа он так и не получил, но неделю спустя Наташа прислала ему фото этого сосуда в гостиной Тони. Он стоял в центре обеденного стола.

Сейчас он работает над деревом. Лепит толстый ствол, скрюченный от старости. Потом он добавит ветки, длинные, раскидистые, как навес, и маленькие листья. Он хочет выкрутить ствол и ветки так, будто дерево в эпицентре урагана – стоит уверенно и твердо, противостоя всему миру. Он собирается подарить его Баки на день рождения.

А вечером они с Баки пойдут на прогулку вдоль скал. Точнее, Баки пойдет. После долго дня за гончарным кругом Стив будет слишком уставшим, и Баки настоит на том, чтобы он сел в кресло-коляску. Стив будет возражать, но уступит, потому что не любит, когда Баки беспокоится. Они пойдут вдоль скал, а потом свернут на пляж и будут смотреть, как солнце сгорает на горизонте за водой, как небо окрашивается в розовый, оранжевый, а потом в фиолетовый. Баки наклонится и поцелует его в лоб, запустит пальцы в волосы, и они будут дышать одним воздухом, пока волны будут разбиваться о скалы. Ветер станет холодным, соленым, а губы у Баки будут по-прежнему теплыми.

Когда в небе взойдет луна и появятся звезды, когда они уберут посуду после ужина, Баки поднимет его из коляски, унесет в кровать, и они будут лежать вместе в ярком лунном свете, словно две половинки одного целого, две строфы одного стихотворения.

А потом, позже, много позже, мир окажется в беде. И Стив снимет со стены свой щит, на собственных ногах встанет с высоко поднятой головой. Баки будет рядом, а вся команда – позади. Стив ринется в бой, думая о Всемирной выставке и летающей машине, о годах, разделяющих их. Он будет думать о черных внедорожниках, о том, как шел по белым ступеням с наручниками на запястьях. Он будет думать о ледяном поле, о лице Баки, о том, как проснулся в больнице и как Баки держал его за руку. Он будет вспоминать этот момент: сейчас, дома, как Баки улыбается ему, как за спиной шелестит голубой океан, такой широкий, что может уместить все их будущее, такой широкий, что удержит все их мечты.

Он будет думать о том, как его сердце бьется в такт сердцу Баки: когда они лежат на большой кровати, и пульс и дыхание сплетаются воедино; когда они идут по длинному песчаному пляжу, и волны ластятся к ногам, а соль оседает в волосах; когда они стоят спиной к спине на поле боя, вместе и никогда – порознь. Он будет знать, что именно этот ритм всегда вел его домой.

И он будет знать, что эту битву они уже выиграли.


End file.
